


【蝙超】hurts like a fool

by RoyalWinterBear



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 91,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalWinterBear/pseuds/RoyalWinterBear
Summary: pwp&身份梗&产乳梗角色带入二代蝙超(芭乐蝙/布兰登超





	1. Chapter 1

Clark早已为在清理战场时被残余敌人的不明魔法视线击中习以为然，他总是很容易成为那名被魔法针对的家伙，毕竟大多数人都很清楚超人在面对魔法时基本上是束手无策。

顽强反抗的敌人很快被绿灯侠与闪电侠联手解决，Barry跑的飞快，一瞬间就捆好了被击晕的两名法师，窜到了Clark的面前，联盟主席揉了揉脑袋跌跌撞撞的从废墟中站起来，抬眼刚好撞进了对方担忧的视线中。

「蓝大个，你没事吧？」Barry扫视着对方，并没有因为毫无外伤而放下了担忧，他绕着超人小跑了几圈，建议道，「最好让Zatanna检查一下？」

「谢谢，我会的。」Clark笑着点点头，他试探性的飞了起来，没有任何问题，紧接着他握了握拳，反复确认自己并无异状。然后他望向了不远处的黑色身影，蝙蝠侠正谨慎的盯着他，可能有半分钟后才移开目光，转身朝蝙蝠飞机走去。

也许他这次的运气不错，Clark想，当他返回瞭望塔，Zatanna的话语也恰巧印证了这一点，女魔法师念念有词，几束光芒在环绕着Clark飞舞着没入他的身体，几秒钟后对方摆出了困惑不解的神色。

「我不能确定。」她说，随后又试了好几种咒语，最终还是对认真望着她，等待结果的Clark摇了摇头，「我看不出有什么问题，所以你感觉怎样，超人？」

「我没感觉有什么……不对劲？」Clark迟疑着说，他硬是忍住了在蝙蝠侠犹如针扎般的视线中像是平时作为小记者般缩一缩肩膀的想法，只是用手指不安分的揪着红披风，「我觉得我很正常。」

「有可能是他们念错了咒语，导致魔法并没有生效。」Zatanna得出了这个结论，被揍的连牙齿都掉了几颗的敌人在念咒时嘴巴漏风也不是个新鲜事了，更别提这次还有两名，「也许是错误的咒语相互抵消了。」

Clark点点头，他看起来完全没为检测不出的咒语感到苦恼，仿佛是将这次针对超人的咒语当成了无伤大雅的恶作剧。

「如果我感到有什么问题会再来找你，Zatanna。」Clark在蝙蝠侠尖锐的目光中，安抚性的朝女魔法师说道。至于他的搭档，Clark甚至不用透视就能分辨出对方的怒火，这让超人有点心虚，就连脸上温和的笑容都差点维持不住。

「你什么时候才能改掉总会掉以轻心的习惯？」蝙蝠侠压低嗓音像是将质问吼出来，天知道对方的咒语会给超人造成怎样的后果，而他呢，简直像是个蠢兮兮的活靶子，仿佛一旦他因为咒语失去控制，付出代价的不会是地球那般。

拉奥啊，他可不想在这种时候吵架。Clark叹了口气，撇开了视线，那肯定会没完没了，他想，现在的他最好是能够快点回到大都会的小公寓，洗个热水澡，赶完堆积了三四天的稿件后埋进舒适柔软的床铺。

「抱歉？」所以他真诚的道着歉，除了在一些必要的事情上，超人很难会与蝙蝠侠吵起来，他的脾气太好了，对于来自对方的冷漠刻薄忍耐力极高，「那我先走了，B。」Clark自顾自的半举起一只手朝Bruce和Zatanna示意，顶着压力以最快的速度离开了瞭望塔。

这因为这件事，让Clark不得不拒绝了自己的男友，Bruce Wayne的来访，甚至开始考虑该不该请假飞去孤独堡垒待上两天，但在他接到了一通来自Perry的电话后，便打消了这个主意。看在他可怜的薪水的份上，在这么被扣下去大概连房租都交不上了。

「你看起来脸色不太好。」两天后，Lois将一杯咖啡放在了Clark的办公桌上，又在短暂的观察后说道。Clark扶了扶自己的黑框眼镜，显然在加班令他没有时间缓解超人在战斗中所得到的疲惫，他抬头朝Lois道谢，举起咖啡喝了一口。

「我只是堆积的工作有些多了。」他嘟囔着说，同时还在不停歇的为稿件做最后的校对，他不太清楚那是不是心理作用，但他总感觉自己今天被身上的这件衬衫勒的难受，「如果我不快点完成它们，老编就要把我扔出星球日报了。」

他叹了口气，忽然敲击键盘的动作一顿，下一秒则慌慌张张的站起来，为此撞掉了堆积在桌子边缘的一叠文件。他有些笨手笨脚的将它们收拾好，朝Lois解释着他忽然间想去盥洗室，就匆忙迈着大步离开了。

值得庆幸的是蝙蝠侠并没有因为超人身上可能残余着魔法而禁止他的活动，虽然Zatanna再三表示并没有检测出任何问题，但蝙蝠侠总是不会放松他的警惕心——拉奥啊，Clark想，自从他回到地球之后已经又一个五年过去了，正义联盟已经成立快三年了，他敢打赌自己在对方眼里还是一颗定时炸弹，行吧，相对较安全、可控性较强的炸弹。

他也不知道该如何改善情况，或许少去几次哥谭？Clark想，但那不太可能，特别当你还是Bruce Wayne的男友时。

超人额外在星球日报的上空转了两圈，恰巧撞入了刚下车来到星球日报门口还没来得及进去的Bruce视线中，这令他皱起了眉头。倒不是说他对超人有什么意见，而是对方出现在星球日报周围的频率实在是太过于频繁了，他知道他不该怀疑，但Clark，只能是因为Clark。星球日报唯二能够报道超人的记者，在Lois结婚后，这种怀疑被Bruce无限期延长。

Clark原以为他在近几天都不会与Bruce见面了，但显然他低估了哥谭宝贝的行动力，当他整理好自己的衣服，将被酸液融化的破破烂烂的制服脱下来小心翼翼的藏好后，回到办公室便发现了坐在他座位上的Bruce Wayne，对方正在阅读他刚整理好的稿件，不知道为何Clark总感觉对方的脸色有点阴沉。

「B……Bruce？」Clark有些讶异的睁大双眼，接着又在对上Bruce极富有魅力的笑容时紧张起来，脸颊的温度有些不自然上升，「你来这干什么？」

「你拒绝了我的约会，亲爱的Clark。」Bruce放下了那份新鲜出炉的、有关于超人的报道，结合后者总喜欢在星球日报周围晃悠，总感觉自己的担忧变为了现实。随后他望进了Clark那双带着无辜的蓝眼睛，心想他的小镇男孩肯定还没察觉超人对他不同寻常的态度，「我难道就不能来找你问问原因吗？」

他将办公椅转了个圈，抬手一扯Clark歪斜的领带，后者——他现在还是一名正常的小记者——只得顺势往前一倾，几乎要与Bruce亲吻上了。随后他忽然间又想起了这里是办公室，整个人变得窘迫起来，当然了，Wayne集团的总裁与大都会的一名小记者交往已经是两年前的昨日新闻了，但即便如此，Clark还是不太习惯与对方在公共场合太过亲密。那太容易吸引别人的视线了，而超人往往最不需要的就是这种注意。

「我只是在……只是要加班赶稿，Bruce。」Clark磕磕巴巴的说，对方温热的呼吸洒在他的皮肤上，这几乎是让他不自觉地调动了所有的感官——他熟悉的香水味、迷人的声线、深邃的眼眸——Clark感觉自己的体温有往上升了几度。

「你拒绝我，就是为了写这篇超人的报道？」Bruce的声音突然间有些发冷，然后他想起了Clark对超人的维护与辩解，花了几秒钟控制住了那团在胸腔不断翻滚燃烧的愤怒与不理智的嫉妒，他敬重信任自己的搭档，但这不代表他会在对方试图追求他男朋友的时候无动于衷。

「也不全是。」Clark小声的反驳道，胡思乱想着他们此刻的姿势被拍下来肯定会成为第二天的头条，即便他与Bruce已经在一起挺久了，记者们依然对这名哥谭宝贝的花边新闻津津乐道，「Bruce，我觉得我们不该在这里……」他指了指对方紧抓着他领带的手。

「对。」Bruce突然间笑道，过分上扬的嘴角让Clark脊背一寒，「我们能换个地方。」

Bruce不知道什么时候在星球日报弄了间总裁办公室，就在他收购星球日报之后，这点连Clark都没能察觉，只是在几天后突然间被领了进去。那是一个相对较为私密的空间，最起码没有无孔不入的相机镜头。

Clark想着他或许该道个歉，像是为了工作和其他理由冷落自己的男友什么的，但Bruce的动作比他更快，正当他进入办公室关紧门后打算开口解释些什么的时候，Bruce已经以极快的速度转身，用对于常人来说更大的力量将他摁压在了门板上。

「Bruce，我……」Clark的话还没说，紧随而来的就是一个吻，强势急切，仿佛是为了证明些什么似得。他的衣领被Bruce牢牢地揪住往下扯，对方的舌尖湿润了他的嘴唇，没有了平时游刃有余勾勒弧度的挑逗，反而有些强硬的将舌头挤进了他的口中。

Clark在彼此柔软的唇瓣相贴，舌尖相触的一刹那间发出了闷哼，然后是呼吸间都像是染上了对方的气息。Clark不知道该怎么形容，但这还是他头一次从Bruce这里得到了带有着慑人气势的亲吻，他湿滑的舌头不留余地的挑逗着他的口腔，轻轻刮过他的上颚，Clark颤抖了一下，伸手揪住了对方的衣服。

就像是习惯了对方的任性，Clark的肌肉紧绷了两秒钟，随即缓缓地放松，他倾身开始了缓慢的回吻，可这依旧不能帮助他应付Bruce粗暴的节奏，他们的舌头正亲密无间的摩擦在一起，然后他感受到对方吮吸他舌尖的力道，这让Clark的呼吸不受控制的变得急促起来。

Bruce正忙着品尝Clark的味道，一只手伸入了他厚重的大衣中磨挲着那些手感极佳的皮肤，至今为止，Bruce依旧在为只有他自己了解这名小记者藏匿在老土不合身的衣服下无可挑剔的身材感到愉悦。他开始解开他的马甲背心，然后是衬衫，同时让舌头缠紧对方，挑逗着直到Clark因为应付不来这份热情而发出呜咽。

Clark在Bruce变换角度入侵他的口腔，将他的舌叶吮吻的发麻时喘息着，他的思绪变得混乱，很轻易的遗忘了自己的一部分超能力。他在对方禁锢般的力道与彼此舌头纠缠着所发出的粘腻水渍声中难耐的扭动了几下，最后，当他透过蒙上一层薄薄雾气的镜片望进Bruce那双仿佛是带着一圈冷硬金属光芒的眼眸时，脑海中便只剩下对方与哥谭宝贝形象相距甚远的精实健美的肌肉，以及隔着裤子与他胯部相抵的发烫阴茎。

「不……别……」Clark在这个湿漉漉的吻结束后断断续续喘息着说道，控制住力道紧抓Bruce肩膀的手正微微颤抖着，他半张着嘴，微微探出的舌尖还挂着亮晶晶的唾液，他总认为对方的亲吻仿佛真能让他得到肺部氧气耗尽的感受，「我的稿件……B……Bruce……」

「我会让Perry给你更多时间。」Bruce舔着Clark嘴角的动作一滞，像是带了些凶狠的咬上他湿润的红唇，他的手顺着对方的腰线上滑，描绘过对方紧致的肌肉抵达他起伏的胸口，他的指腹磨蹭过乳头，惊讶的发现那已经在刚才亲吻的期间充血挺立，他用大拇指与食指捏紧了挺翘的乳尖，来回一推，便感受到Clark浑身一颤，发出了抑制不住的呻吟，「别再去想那篇该死的……稿件。」

Bruce想起了对方正为止忙碌的超人稿件与那几张配图用照片，不满的皱起了眉。他低头顺着Clark的脖颈缓慢的朝下亲吻，最终停留在了他鼓胀的胸肌。他让舌尖舔舐过对方弹性十足的肌肉，分心的思索着对方胸肌的触感似乎比平时要更加柔软，随后又将乳头含入口中，舌叶不断地来回摩擦着乳尖，围绕着乳晕打转。

这几乎是立刻让Clark的腰软了下来，酥麻的快感电流般的袭向尾椎，他止不住自己的颤抖，想要推开Bruce却不受控制的将身体前倾，往对方那又靠了些，他紧咬着下唇试着堵住那些呻吟，但仍旧又少许在Bruce啃咬的时候不小心溢了出来。不过显然这没办法让他的男友感到满意，Bruce咬着乳头用上了些力道拉扯着，指挥着手掌拖住另一边，他毫不留情的摁压摩擦，收拢五指攥紧了饱满的乳肉，紧接着是极富有技巧的揉捏。

「够……哈啊……够了……」Clark呜咽着呻吟，浑身兴奋的抖动，他不知道自己的胸部什么时候变得这么敏感，轻微的刺激都能产生比平时要更多的快感。他呻吟着推搡了两下Bruce，绷紧了腹部的肌肉，当对方开始用力吮吸他的乳头时，Clark想他可能因为愉悦而往上飘了那么两三厘米，他的喘息变得更加沉重，在那些乳肉几乎是从Bruce收紧的手指间挤出的时候扭了扭胯部，似乎是注意到他状况的男人游刃有余的解开他裤子的皮带，拉开拉链后伸手弹了两下被包裹在白色短裤中的勃起，有些讶异的发现上面已经被流出的前列腺液浸湿了一片。

「你就这么喜欢我吸你的……胸？」Bruce短暂结束了折磨Clark乳头的动作，调侃道，没忘记在离开时狠狠一吸，这引来了Clark的一声闷哼。他舔了舔近在咫尺、肿胀的乳粒，有一部分的他想着这似乎和平时有点不太一样——痕迹有些太深了，要知道他很难在Clark身上留下太深的印记，为此对方的解释是体质因素。

他抬起头注视着Clark，对方那双被藏在眼镜后方，蓝的仿佛不是地球产物的眼睛无辜的回望着他，厚重凌乱的、汗湿的刘海以及眼角因为快感而染上的红色令他显得有些可怜巴巴。

「我……Bruce……」Clark咕哝了几声，在对方的实现中不自在的撇开头。然后他注意到对方又重新打算舔咬他的胸肌，这让Clark想起了刚才所感受到的不自然涨痛与被吮吸时的酸软酥麻，这不对劲，他想，有点慌乱的试图阻止，「Bruce！」

他一伸手捧住了Bruce的脸颊，接着是另一个亲吻，他的舌头带了些转移注意力般的讨好舔弄着对方像是翘起的锋利薄唇。Bruce自然不会拒绝，他也终于放弃了继续将Clark的胸作为目标，转而不舍的又揉了两下比平时要软上一些的乳肉，让手往下移来到了对方的臀部。然后是彼此相触摩擦的胯部，Clark的吻有些急切，Bruce一边耐心的与对方触碰纠缠，一边爱抚过手掌下方的臀肉。

「唔——」Clark在冰凉的液体划过臀缝时瞪大了双眼，他怎么也没想到Bruce居然随身带着那玩意。他想要问些什么，但对方显然不打算让质问破坏此刻的气氛，他轻咬着Clark的舌尖，同时抬起了他的大腿，让那双有力的腿能顺利的缠上他的精壮的腰肢。

Bruce在Clark毫无察觉的情况下脱了裤子，翘起的火热阴茎沾着润滑剂摩擦着他的臀缝。一般在这样的情况下，Clark都会感到紧张，钢铁之躯对于人类来说显然不是那么友好，当然了，他也不清楚在这几年已经被完全被操熟了的氪星躯体早就把这一切记录成了本能——力道、柔软、渴望和敏感。

Clark的身体习惯性的、无法抑制的兴奋起来，他摆动着臀部去配合Bruce磨蹭的节奏，穴口下意识的一开一阖，迫不及待的想要含紧对方的阴茎。在他的臀缝中磨挲着的阴茎不断地挑动着他的神经，他喘了口气，身体开始渴望被凶狠的入侵。而Bruce，Clark想，在这个会令普通人气喘吁吁的粘腻深吻结束后望着他，哥谭的前花花公子表现游刃有余，甚至还挺了挺胯部，好让阴茎的前端挤压顶撞在湿热的穴口上，任凭对方因为渴望而收缩着。

「Bruce……我需要你进入我……」Clark被欲望烧的受不了，既想让Bruce捅进来，又想让对方揉一揉或者吸一吸他涨痛的胸肌。拉奥啊，Clark在内心呻吟一声，眨了眨那双充斥着水润的眼眸，睫毛轻颤，觉得自己脸上的温度都快要烧起来了，「让我成为你的……」

Bruce觉得自己的喉头开始发热，只想将面前的小记者压在地板上操的说不出话，摆着屁股邀欢，让他只能颤栗着发出带着哭腔的呻吟。


	2. Chapter 2

实际上Bruce也确实这么行动了，但他没有丢掉其中一部分体贴，所以他先是用手指刮过对方柔嫩的会阴，麻痒让Clark轻哼出声，他背靠着办公室的木门，为对方的爱抚而紧皱着眉，为了保持平衡而不得不扶住木门的双手颤抖的厉害，甚至是在门上留下了印记很浅的凹痕。

Bruce将两根手指探入了Clark的肉穴中，他不知道是润滑剂还是别的什么因素，他搅动起手指屈起它们去揉压对方柔软的甬道，在粘腻淫扉的水渍声中总感觉对方湿的厉害，像是他沾满了润滑剂的肉穴还自己分泌着水一般。Clark在他手指探入的瞬间浑身一颤，粗重的喘着气，甬道几乎是以一种极为热情的方式吸附着Bruce的手指。

「拉……这可……」Clark含糊不清的呻吟着，Bruce没太听清楚他的感慨，只感觉那些绞紧他的手指，甚至是蠕动着想要吞下更深的甬道格外可爱。他凑上前去含住对方无意识伸出口腔颤动的舌尖，轻轻咬啮着，手指翻搅着以一种慢吞吞的节凑操着对方湿软的肉穴，滑腻的液体滴滴答答的落下。接着Bruce近一步朝Clark压上前去，让他的大腿岔的更开，好令他开合着的穴口能完全暴露出来。

「你吸着我的手指不放，Clark。」Bruce控制着自己急促的呼吸低声说道，他的手指正不断往里顶弄摸索着，直到小记者在他的挑逗中狠狠一颤，扬起脑袋将脆弱美好的脖颈曲线展示出来。他凑上前亲吻着对方潮红的皮肤，用舌尖舔去那些带着咸味的汗珠，接着含住对方上下滚动的喉结，手指一刻没停的戳弄着对方敏感的前列腺。

「B……哈啊……Bruce……」Clark皱着眉颤抖的模样几乎要让Bruce分辨不出他究竟是情欲和快感而愉悦，还是由于紧窄的肉穴被开发操弄而痛苦。他的小记者像是永远都不会习惯着些，Bruce想，开始啃咬着对方的喉结，一遍遍用牙齿碾过他柔软的皮肤。在性爱中将皮肤放软已经是Clark又一个后天养成的习惯，但这仍旧没办法让Bruce留下能够维持足够久时间的印记，所幸对方从未深究这点，这倒是让Clark准备好的一堆说辞没了用处，「我快……Bruce……求你——」

他绷紧了肌肉，感觉自己所有的感官都集中在了体内翻搅抽动的手指上，Bruce可能塞入了更多，这将他的穴口撑的更开，他能够清晰地感受到那些手指是如何磨挲着他的内壁，胸膛因为快速的喘息而剧烈的上下起伏，他只知道自己酸软的肉穴不满足于对方手指的挑弄，他不自觉的摆动起臀部，像是为了让Bruce的手指能够更加准确的刮搔到他敏感的前列腺。

Clark拱着腰试图让Bruce去触碰他翘起坚挺的阴茎，布满了筋脉的柱体正可怜兮兮的弹动着。仿佛是知道了Clark急迫的心情，Bruce抬起另一只手，他没有去爱抚对方扬起的阴茎，反而是顺着他紧绷的腰线上滑，直至来到对方的胸口。他挑逗起Clark被冷落多时的乳头，因为揉搓敏感肿胀的乳头而产生的密密麻麻瘙痒令Clark断断续续，可能还带了些无助的呻吟着。

他开始呜咽，整个人在Bruce的挑逗中抖动着，他的甬道被对方的手指玩弄的又湿又软，同时又贪婪的不满足的叫嚣着要更多。他想让Bruce直接把老二插进来，撞击、顶弄，Clark本能的想，他迫切的需要被对方填满。Clark闭上双眼迎合着对方的动作，呻吟声在对方猛然用手指拧过他的乳头，粗暴的用力挤压撞击他的前列腺时拔高，足以令人止不住颤栗的快感飞速的窜向他的下身，他交织着呜咽的呻吟带着愉悦。

然后他射了出来，白浊的精液飞溅在了Clark的腹部与胸膛，还可能还沾在了Bruce的条纹西装上。

Bruce其实并没想到单纯用手指就把Clark操到高潮，但不得不说他还挺喜欢这个。他像是安抚般的亲吻着Clark的唇角，用手稳住他打颤的双腿，望进那双带着迷惘与恍惚的蓝眼睛。他根本忍不了太久，Bruce想，缓缓地呼出一口气，在Clark还未能从射精的高潮中反应过来时便扶着自己胀痛的阴茎抵上了他淫水泛滥的穴口，他不顾上去关注那究竟是润滑剂、肠液还是些别的液体，只是一挺腰，猛地将粗长的阴茎顶入了湿软的肉穴。Bruce告诫着自己别用上蝙蝠侠粗暴的力道，但Clark紧含着他，一吸一裹的甬道却完全没给他思索的时间。

「好……涨……」Clark无法忍耐的发出低声的喘息，他被Bruce填的很满，甚至感觉对方正在继续将他撑开。Bruce一点缝隙不留的挺入，阴茎粗糙的柱体一寸寸与温软的甬道亲密厮磨着，而饥渴的甬道则抓紧机会贪婪的缠绕上侵入的大家伙，他听见Bruce在完全进入后闷哼了一声，后者用力扣紧了他的大腿根部，力道近乎能让正常人留下淤青，「哈啊……」

「我喜欢你的热情……Clark。」Bruce开始了动作，摆动胯部律动撞击着Clark的深处。他总能够在每次的动作中精准的磨挲着前列腺的部位，黏糊糊的淫水随着他的动作不断地从肉穴中随着顶弄被挤出，发出噗呲的水渍声。Clark为这句话发出呜咽，他试着咬紧牙，但总会张开嘴为沉重的撞击与占有喘气呻吟，他的腰为此配合着Bruce的节奏愉悦的扭动着，肉穴娴熟的一收一缩含紧、吮吸着进进出出操弄他的阴茎。

Bruce缓慢的退出，然后再凶狠的顶入，几乎是将背靠着门板的Clark顶撞的上下晃动，他猛烈的动作致使肉穴的小部分软肉都会在抽插的途中被牵扯出。Bruce偏过头一口啃咬在了Clark的脖颈上，他正想办法在被对方肉穴紧咬的时候找回点理智，他亲吻着他，犹如要将对方里里外外都打上自己记号般一下又一下的操进他的体内，深深地顶弄着他。

Clark呜咽着，张着嘴仿佛呼吸艰难那般，唾液顺着他的嘴角流淌下来，他眨了两下眼，可惜这并不能让他失焦的蓝眼睛恢复清明，他只觉得自己的思维随着Bruce的沉重的撞击与捣入变得迟钝，混沌不清。他在粘腻的水渍声与拍击声的交叠中断断续续的呻吟着，他蜷起脚趾，甬道在Bruce快速的抽动中满足的轻颤。

「拉……哈啊……」Clark咕哝着，红了一圈的氪星人独有的蓝眼睛蒙着水色，他贪婪的甬道满足的将快感顺着他的脊椎颤栗着传入脑海，他想要朝Bruce靠近，伸出手无助的试图抱住他，他被操红的肉穴吞吐着对方火热的、开拓他的阴茎，又酥又麻，他想要Bruce快点，然后是，好极了——

他呻吟出那些话，可能还有一两个氪星词从舌尖弹出，但那太短暂，Bruce基本上无法分辨出那究竟是Clark被操的神智模糊发出的胡言乱语，还是有其他深刻的意义。Bruce在对方的嘟囔中加重顶弄的力道，然后注意到Clark射过一轮的阴茎不知道什么时候在愉悦的快感中颤动着再度抬起头来，他盯着他的双眸，总感觉Clark紧致湿软的体内像是毒药般令人上瘾。

他想让Clark染上他的味道。

Bruce托着Clark的双腿将他抱了起来，随着几步颠簸后将他压在了办公室中的真皮沙发上，对方为突然转换的姿势迷惘的眨了眨眼，紧接着被重新狠狠的填满。他试着搂住Bruce的脖子，视线长时间的停留在哥谭宝贝英俊的脸庞上。然后他的男友露出了足以迷倒大部分人的笑容，低头吻上对方微张的嘴。

他将小记者完全操开了，对方扭摆臀部的动作带着兴奋的热情，他横冲直撞顶弄着Clark，一只手抓握住后者随着他上下不断动作而弹动的胸肌，他挤压着充血红肿的乳头，比平时要软的乳肉在他的揉捏中变换形状。他的举动让原本就吸裹着他的甬道更加的绞紧了，Clark的胸膛因为喘息而剧烈起伏着，整个人被操的又酥又软。

汗珠划过Bruce紧实的小腹肌肉，他精悍的腰肢让他的动作完全没有减慢的趋势。几缕发丝凌乱的撒在他的额头，他紧盯着Clark，充斥着欲望的眼眸让他看上去像是匹紧咬猎物的狼。他吮吻着Clark的舌头，抽插所发出的咕滋水声和舌与舌之间粘稠纠缠的搅动声混杂在一起。

「够……啊啊……够了……Bruce……」Clark在亲吻中呻吟着，他认为自己要被对方操的一团糟了，从未停歇的动作让他的肉穴卖力的吞吐着阴茎，他在亲吻结束后湿润的喘息着，唾液从探出口腔的舌尖滴落，快感在他的脊椎上堆积，令他浑身又爽又麻，坚硬的阴茎随着Bruce的动作晃动着，时不时摩擦到他的小腹，「让我……让我——」

小记者才Bruce的身下扭动着胡言乱语，即便是在此刻的情况下他依旧控制住了自己的力道，但Bruce并不打算这么简单的放过他，他捏紧了Clark柔软的乳肉，用低沉带了些沙哑的声音拒绝了他的请求，他舔过对方眼角留下的泪水，吻着那颤动的睫毛。

「别再……这太……哈啊……太深了……」他的呜咽可能带了不易察觉的微弱哭腔，氪星人完全没办法抵御着蜂拥而至的愉悦，他剧烈的颤动，像是缺少氧气般窒息的、濒临破碎的呻吟，他耸动着身体，他试着让Bruce停止、结束，但呻吟的话语到了嘴边不知道为何变成了乞求更多的顶弄，他面色潮红，目光涣散的打着颤，「更多……Bruce……好，好的——」

他又狠又急的操进Clark体内，几乎将他的大腿岔开到了极致，不断地让顶端碾磨着对方的深处，深到甚至是想将他的阴囊着塞进那湿滑的肉穴中。Clark是完全说不出话了，他在对方粗暴的驰骋下弓起脊背，双腿酸软痉挛，他体内的每一个细胞都在颤抖着表达对绵延不断上涌的快感的喜爱。Clark嘟囔着摇着头，失焦的双眼蒙着泪，但身体却被操的格外舒爽，食不知味的甬道在Bruce每一次的退出都急切的咬紧挽留。

「你很喜欢我这样。」Bruce注视着完全陷入他所带来的愉悦的Clark，格外的满意这样的小记者只属于他。让超人见鬼去吧，Bruce呼吸不平稳的想，揪紧了Clark敏感红肿的乳头，把对方烂熟的肉穴操的淫水横流。几个沉重凶狠的挺腰顶弄将对方逼到了顶点，小记者发出了美妙的呻吟，阴茎抖动着再度射了出来，将他的原本就夹杂了汗渍与精液的腹部又一次弄得一塌糊涂。

Bruce在对方的高潮中吻住了他，然后在紧收的甬道中抽插了几下，将精液灌满了对方一肚子。

Clark花了点时间才从高潮令人颤栗的快感中走出来，随后发现他和Bruce正挤在这张并不大的沙发上，空气中飘散的全都是淫扉的气味。他张了张嘴，刚想说些什么，Bruce就同时将疲软的阴茎抽了出来，这让Clark有些尴尬不自在的感受到体内那些淫液正混杂着精液从被对方操开的、还未能完全闭合的穴口中流淌出来。

然后他一伸手，猛地按住了Bruce试图摸向他穴口的右手。他在粘腻的沙发上挪动了两下，躺在他身上的Bruce则俏皮的眨了眨眼，令Clark恍惚间看到了那名哥谭的花花公子。

「你不该在我工作的时候……」Clark反复咽了咽口水，在刚想提出意见的时候便被Bruce咬住了下唇，对方看起来又有点生气了——好吧，他现在又开始搞不明白了——Clark有时候真认为哥谭人都和他们城市的守护着一样令人摸不着头脑。

「所以你宁愿抛下自己的男朋友来见超人？」Bruce想到这点又开始感到不满了，他和Clark就应该结婚，这样才能让超人知难而退，「你对他可没有‘在工作’这一说法。」

「讲点道理，Bruce。」Clark不着痕迹的叹了口气，显得有些无奈，「他是我的工作，只是我的采访对象。」

「我也能是你采访的对象，小镇男孩。」Bruce换上了一种接近于挑逗的语气，并打定主意让Lucius对来自大都会星球日报的采访请求来者不拒，他知道Clark不喜欢在工作方面利用关系走捷径，「为什么他不去找你们的普利策得主？」

「他得避嫌，Bruce。」Clark好脾气的解释道，同时还得小心避免他俩掉下沙发，「Lois已经结婚了。」

「那也可以换成别人，你只需要采访Wayne集团的董事长就行了。」Bruce抱怨道，同时在内心警惕的进行了一番备注，Clark在对待与超人相关的事情上总是格外上心，这是否说明……或许他该让蝙蝠侠给那名氪星大个子一些警告。

他不能和Bruce说那只不过是因为方便，超人的报道几乎是每次他因为过于忙碌而无法完成Perry交付给他的任务时的挡箭牌，而既然他就是超人，也根本没必要麻烦其他同事再进行格外的采访，应付自己总比应付别人容易的多。

可能是良久没能等到Clark的回答，Bruce想自己是不是又戳到这名小记者正直的职业道德了，他当然也知道对方有多固执，让他放弃报道超人几乎是不太可能的选项，于是Bruce在进行了一番思想斗争后，选择了让步。

「或者蝙蝠侠，你能采访蝙蝠侠。」他说，怎么也没想到有一天自己得利用蝙蝠侠来防止超人敲他的墙角。

「他确实令人尊敬。」Clark沉默了半响，扶了扶眼镜，婉拒道，「如果有机会，我会的。」

采访蝙蝠侠？拉奥啊，他敢打赌对方能够在五秒钟之内发现他的真实身份，接着紧随起来的则会是各式各样的秘密监控，说不定还会连累Bruce。而Bruce，他打了个冷颤，他不确定对方在清楚了他的真实身份后是否还愿意继续和他在一起，他的意思是，当他们刚认识那会Bruce可没少嘲讽过穿着红色底裤在大都会上空飞来飞去的外星人，他甚至还讥笑过蝙蝠侠，Clark敢打赌他男友不喜欢任何一名超级英雄。而赞助？Clark还记得Bruce当初随性的说了句为了世界和平。

令人尊敬，这应该不是个差评价，对吧？Bruce控制住自己的心跳，自从他了解到小镇男孩所拥有的，和大都会人一样对于超人的仰慕后，他就极少在相处时谈论这方面的问题。他本想着能借此机会让Clark和蝙蝠侠慢慢的进行接触，但对方一副不怎么情愿的模样让他打消了这个主意。

「那么我今晚还有机会拥有被你拒绝的约会吗？」Bruce转移了话题，同时察觉了Clark不着痕迹的松了口气。如果Clark这边没法解决，就表示他得从超人那边下手，Bruce有些头痛的想。

「当……当然。」比起约会，Clark此刻更想快点摆脱浑身粘腻与Bruce一起躺在沙发上的状况，「只要等我把报道——」然后他偏过头对上了Brucie式笑容，终于选择了妥协，只得改口道，「我把这次的报道交给Jimmy。」


	3. Chapter 3

也许他是有些期待Bruce能够在他的公寓中过夜，Clark想，但同时也对男友的忙碌习以为常，他总能找到任何理由在午夜前赶回哥谭，会选择在他的小公寓中睡上一觉的机会屈指可数。Clark扶了扶眼镜朝Bruce露出了一个笑容，一直等到对方所驾驶的那辆他一辈子都买不起的跑车离去后，才转过头。

他也不是不能理解掌管Wayne集团究竟有多累，当然他也同时唾弃自己为不用花费大量的时间与男友腻在一起而感到庆幸的想法，拉奥在上，他想和Bruce待在一起，毫无疑问，但他的另一份工作对此说了‘不’，毕竟他可没办法解释为什么总会突然消失，甚至是半夜偷偷摸摸爬起来站在阳台上吹冷风，在应付Bruce询问的同时还得小心谨慎的把脚边已经变成薄片的子弹踢下楼。

Clark在瞭望塔上漂浮着叹了口气，这换来了一声冷哼，让他猛地从自己的思绪中回过神来，将视线从无边的宇宙中移到了蝙蝠侠的背影上，他总感觉今天与他一起值班的搭档心情不太好。

「你该离他远点，超人。」正当Clark思索着该不该飞远点好远离低气压中心的时候，原本将全部注意力都集中在瞭望塔主电脑屏幕上的蝙蝠侠突然这么说道，沙哑的嘶声充斥着Clark不能忽视的威胁。

Clark一时半会没能反应过来，他先是将最近接触过的人迅速在脑海中过滤一遍，确认并没有异常后才露出了不解的神色。但蝙蝠侠显然不打算进行任何解释，这让Clark不得不试着分析搭档的想法。蝙蝠侠所在意的只有哥谭，但Clark敢保证自己最近忙的甚至连披风的边都没挨到哥谭——那么只有可能是一个原因，Bruce Wayne。

「我知道你不会放弃监视我。」也许联盟中的大部分人也都在蝙蝠侠的掌控之下，Clark想，他能理解对方的那套威胁论，同时也应该有这么个人能够在他们失控时给出应对措施，蝙蝠侠可能早就发现了他的身份，可这并不是个介入他作为普通人时的私生活的理由，「而我也不会放弃他。」

他不会放弃Bruce，即便是被蝙蝠侠威胁，他也不可能放弃他生命中少有的、发生的最好的事情之一。

他已经有男朋友了！蝙蝠侠狠狠一敲控制台差点将内心的这句话吼出来，他就知道超人对Clark Kent居心不良，甚至根本没将哥谭前科累累的花花公子，只会在董事会上睡着的草包Bruce当成是竞争对手，但见鬼，那名小记者只会是他的男朋友——他的，无论是过去、现在，还是将来。

Bruce只感觉怒火在肺部火辣辣的燃烧着，可他不能够说的更多，蝙蝠侠与Clark还没到能互相关心感情生活的关系。他必须要在最快的时间内买好戒指，求婚，然后让Alfred准备婚宴，他得以赞助商的名义邀请正义联盟的所有人，让超人看清他连一丁点希望都没有。

除去蝙蝠侠的态度，Clark第一次感觉在瞭望塔的值班如此难熬，他不太舒服，甚至连身上所穿的制服都令他有些不自在，他吸了口气，认为自己能感受到被遮盖在制服下的乳头正挺立着，在与布料的相互摩擦间泛起麻痒。而待在瞭望塔丝毫没有办法缓解他此刻的状态，他只想将涨的厉害的胸脯从制服中解放出来，最好还能捏着他难受的乳头揉一揉，或者挤一挤他胀痛的胸部——

拉奥啊，Clark在内心为这些不受控制冒出来的想法咬了咬牙，他现在最需要的是去孤独堡垒检查一下自己的身体，然后再换个尺码更大的制服。

这样让Clark分不清楚究竟是挑逗还是折磨的感受一直到他返回大都会后还在持续，值得庆幸的是他不必带着这样令人窘迫的感觉与蝙蝠侠共处一室。他隐约感觉自己从几天前就有了这种症状，但他并没有在意，而现在则是愈演愈烈。

他迫不及待以最快的速度脱下紧身的制服，将它藏好后套上了睡衣。可惜这并不能让他松一口气，他敏感的乳头依旧挺翘着，把衬衫都给顶了起来，原本就饱满的乳肉更是像蓄满了什么般而变得沉甸甸。这可不是氪星人正常的生理变化，对吧？Clark小心谨慎的用手摩擦过仿佛是为了哺乳而肿胀的乳头，一阵过电的酥麻猛然间击向他的尾椎。

Clark浑身一颤发出一声呻吟，他猛地移开了手，瞪大的双眼中可能带了些惊恐与困惑。除去在某些特殊的情况下，Clark想，他还没有这样过，他敢肯定自己是受了某些东西的影响，但却不知道根源在哪。

他的手在半空中停滞了半响，又在能够完全想清楚此刻的状况前抚摸上了自己的胸肌，这对于一名拥有钢铁之躯的氪星人来说实在是有些软了，他捏了捏，又忍不住用指腹去摩擦敏感的乳尖，可他还是很难受——Clark闷哼着咽下两声呻吟，抬起另一只手扶着洗手台沉重的喘了口气，他想他应该停下来，但手指却依然捏着翘起的乳头揉搓拉扯着，然后顺应着本能连带着乳肉整个抓握住，他开始收拢五指挤压着，Clark只想让自己好受点，并未发现自己的手法比起爱抚更接近于想从乳孔中挤出些什么。

他到底在干什么？

直到Clark咬着牙咕哝着不成语句的呻吟，挺立起的阴茎撑起了睡裤后，才突然回过神来。他的乳头被他自己揉搓的通红，挤弄着仿佛真能从奶孔中流出什么一般，他的腰为那些快感而发软，并且浑身兴奋的燥热。

Clark几乎是以最快的速度跌跌撞撞的走进浴室，连衣服都没脱就直接浸入了冷水中。他急促的喘着气，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，流淌下来的冷水让他原本就厚重的刘海更加难受的粘在一起。

这太糟糕了，他究竟发生了什么？Clark在完全冷静下来后缩了缩肩膀，在匆忙的将自己擦干后无力的倒在床上，就像是这样能够忘记他刚才的所作所为。他的胸肌还是涨得难受，而Clark一点也不想用刚才的方式解决问题，虽然那确实有效。

可惜他身体的异状并不能让他从Perry那获得更多的假期，这表示Clark必须在忍耐发胀胸部的同时在星球日报工作。他必须更加努力才能将注意力集中在手头的工作上，而非与他大一码衬衫厮磨的乳头。他尽可能的待在座位上，减少幅度过大的动作——这还算有效，他想，端起桌面上的咖啡喝了一口。

就在Clark快要下班的时候，手机收到了一条来自Bruce的短信，这大概是Clark最不愿意应对的情况了，他不知道该如何与Bruce解释，但在蝙蝠侠的那番话下，他根本没有考虑拒绝这一选项。

Clark按照Bruce给的提示来到了停车场，他站在那辆黑色的轿车前，抬手准备拉开副驾驶的车门，却发现对方正坐在后座朝他敲了敲窗。

「我……我没看见司机？」Clark先是看了眼驾驶位，这才疑惑的询问道。但他没能得到Bruce的回答，这让Clark猛然间绷紧了神经，然后警惕的一皱眉，同时开始聆听起停车场的动静，「怎么回事，Bruce——」

当Bruce看到Clark的瞬间，那阵由于超人所给出的回答以及被拆解前的监视摄像头所录下的红色披风带来的恼怒逐渐消退，他注视着Clark那双充斥着担忧的蓝眼睛，原本的质问全都烟消云散，只是顺应自己内心的想法揪住对方整齐的衣领将他拽至面前，吻了上去。

他连一点可能存在的缝隙都不愿意放过，让自己的唇紧贴着Clark的，接着是对方的舌头，那简直让人上瘾，当Bruce含住吮吸的时候，他总是忍不住与他更加紧密贴合的厮磨在一起，他灵巧的划过Clark口腔中的每一处，强势的缠绕着他，让对方发出难以招架的短促喉音。

这个带有Clark气味的吻足以让Bruce变硬了，他环抱着对方结实的腰部，一只手隔着Clark的裤子恶意的摁压着他的穴口，思索着自己会被对方柔软紧致的内壁如何吸附，Clark会热情的将他含到最深处，催促般的扭动着臀部，这样他就能抓握揉搓对方浑圆软弹的臀肉，操肿他柔嫩的肉穴。

Bruce开始将另一只手往上移，他隔着马甲背心与衬衫袭上了Clark原本就坚硬翘起的奶头，他抓捏着，总认为自己似乎是感受到了不同以往的柔软，Clark的胸肌比原本要涨的更大，他在Bruce的揉捏下颤抖着含糊不清的呻吟，休闲裤中的阴茎翘得老高。他听起胸膛就像是将那敏感胀痛的乳肉往Bruce的手中送，奶孔也在对方的挑逗下更加瘙痒，Clark只希望Bruce能够用更大力气像是挤牛奶般玩弄他的胸肌，或者咬住他麻痒的乳头边挤边吸。

Clark在这个纠缠的深吻中发出呜咽，偶尔露出几声由于Bruce挤压乳肉而产生的呻吟，他感觉自己涨大的胸肌里仿佛蓄满了液体，每当Bruce不经意间摩擦过他的输乳管时，液体即将要被挤出的诡异感令他兴奋的颤栗着，同时身体也不满足的叫嚣着要Bruce将那些液体挤出来，或是直接喷出来，他会弄脏Bruce的汽车，但那无所谓，他只需要让那些涨得他难受的液体——

Clark猛的清醒过来，他推开了Bruce粗重的喘着气，对方正惊讶的注视着他，似乎不理解为什么自己会被推开，早知道刚才Clark给人感觉还恨不得让他把柔软弹性十足的胸肌玩的一团糟。

「这……这里是停车场，Bruce。」Clark试图找个好的理由，但Bruce只是微微的低下头，视线停留在了Clark被阴茎顶起的西装裤的胯部上。后者顺着他的视线看去，有点尴尬的试图遮挡，「如果有人恰好路过……」

「你是指超人？」Bruce轻挑起一遍眉毛说，但他的语气远没有表情那般和善。

「什么？」Clark一脸迷惘的询问道。

当然了，Bruce宁愿超人会出现在这，像是这样他才能宣告小记者的所有权。而Clark的无辜则告诉了Bruce他仍然不知道超人的打算与想法，这也让他回忆起来星球报社的目的，他要趁着周末带Clark回一趟哥谭，然后是约会和求婚。

「你就打算这么放着我不管？」想起了求婚，Bruce的心情又好了不少，便故意打趣道。他原以为与Clark维持现状是对蝙蝠侠和小记者的生命安全的最佳选择，但他后悔了，他甚至冒出过将这名毫无危机意识，轻信他人的小记者锁在蝙蝠洞内的冲动——他会求婚，告诉他自己的身份，他也能保护好他。

「我……」Clark有那么一瞬间的不知所措，他没法告诉Bruce他是超人，也没法将自己近段时间身体上的烦恼告诉他，这让Clark内疚极了，他看向Bruce，原本扶着车后座的右手突然间动了动，最后以Bruce都没办法在一瞬间反应过来的速度探向他的胯部，他迅速的拉开了对方的条纹西裤拉链，忽然付下身。

「Clark——」Bruce显然没料到此刻的情况，他来不及阻止他，对方的舌头就已经隔着底裤舔上了他勃起的阴茎。他喘了口气，原本就已经把底裤顶起的阴茎更是在Clark舌头的触碰下弹动了两下，他抬手抓住对方黑色的发丝，思绪因为对方舔弄他阴茎的舌头出现了一瞬间的混乱。

Clark隔着底裤亲吻着Bruce的阴茎前段，舌尖的唾液浸湿了那块布料，然后他继续缓慢的往上舔吻，接着用牙齿小心翼翼的咬住底裤的边缘将其往下扯，Bruce失去束缚的阴茎弹了出来，拍击在了Clark的脸庞。

「你……」Bruce急促的抽了口气，Clark在毫无遮盖的情况下用湿润柔软的舌尖开始舔舐，他的嘴唇亲吻过他阴茎的冠头发出声响，然后偏头吮着柱体，他灵活的舌头仔细的划过阴茎上每一道皱褶——他开始吸他的囊袋，该死，Bruce粗重的喘息着，只感觉阴茎在Clark的吮吻下又胀大一圈，「好……极了，Clark……」

Clark的呼吸间全是Bruce的气味，他听着Bruce的喘息声，阴茎的前端也同样兴奋的冒出了水，他像是品尝着对方阴茎的味道般咂舌，唾液将它完全淋湿，他将Bruce的双球含在口中用舌头挤压逗弄着，没忘记用大拇指反复摩擦着阴茎前端，试着用手指戳刺着柔嫩的小孔。

趴在狭小车后座的姿势可不怎么舒服，Clark扭动着腰好让自己的阴茎能够与衣服布料进行摩擦，他终于放过了被吮吸的湿漉漉的双球，在Bruce的暗示下张嘴尝试着将他粗大的阴茎纳入。口腔粘膜挤压着肉刃，然后Clark一边艰难的在有限的空间内挪动着舌头舔弄着，一边试图吞的更多。他开始用力吮吸，粗糙的舌头挤压着阴茎上鼓起的脉络，唾液从他的嘴角滑落，Clark听见了Bruce低沉的呻吟，更卖力的吞咽着，让咽喉去挤压那吞的太深的阴茎。

Bruce只感觉自己被对方紧致的喉咙包围，Clark吮吸的力道仿佛他正迫不及待的想从他这得到满嘴的精液那般。他喘着气低下头，注视着他的阴茎在Clark红润的嘴中进进出出，他是怎样将他的嘴填满，又是怎样被对方是不是探出的舌头舔舐的。Bruce开始不满足于Clark慢吞吞的速度，他抓着对方的发丝进行着动作，先是抽出布满唾液的阴茎，注视着Clark摆动的舌头与舌尖与他阴茎相连的银丝，又快去的挺入毫不客气的撞击着他收缩的喉咙，他被对方的咽喉挤压的头皮发麻，淌了层汗珠的结实腹部正紧绷着。Bruce望着对方充满情欲泛红的蓝眼睛，注意到对方正摆着臀试图摩擦翘起的阴茎，Clark显然为了吞吐吮吸他的阴茎而感到兴奋。

Clark认真的神色就像是在吮吸着美食，他搅动着舌头在Bruce操弄他的口腔时发出情色的水渍翻搅声，他用力一嗦，这样Bruce都失控的一颤，后者呼出一口气，更加深入的操着Clark的口腔，他将阴茎全都顶撞了进去，把对方的喉壁撞击的一鼓一鼓。这样粗暴的操弄似乎让Clark更加兴奋，在吞咽挤压Bruce阴茎的同时发出了模糊不清的呻吟，他摆动着腰就连肉穴都不满足的一开一合期待被他口中含着的大家伙顶穿。

「唔——」Bruce在Clark的又一次剧烈吮吸中闷哼着要紧了牙关，他在几次的抽插后射了出来，而将阴茎在射精中途从Clark口中抽出来的举动另剩下的精液全都射在了对方的脸上，挂在了小记者带着雾气的老土眼镜上。满口是黏腻白浊精液的Clark喘息着抬起头，眨了眨水润的蓝眼睛，在Bruce的视线中用还沾着精液的舌头一舔嘴角，将那些液体全都咽了进去。

他看起来还没能很好的维持住平衡，Bruce注意到对方也同样被射的一塌糊涂的土色休闲裤，盯着对方从下颚弧度至脖颈处往下滑落的精液，感觉自己又重新变得蠢蠢欲动了。随后他抽出了几张纸巾，示意Clark先把被射的乱糟糟的脸和裤子擦一擦，得来了小记者有些害羞的、磕磕绊绊的道谢。


	4. Chapter 4

Clark有些笨手笨脚的擦拭着自己的休闲裤，时不时偷偷的朝Bruce那边望去，后者除了整齐的发丝有些乱翘外，衣服显然比起他要干净的多，只是看起来被粘腻的汗水弄得不太舒服。但那也足够性感，Clark注视着Bruce轻扯领带，然后将其解开了大半的动作想到。

「你看起来需要换条裤子，Clark。」Bruce看着对方努力与那块污渍斗争的Clark建议道，毕竟小记者不仅仅是将内裤射的黏糊糊，就连裤子的胯部也湿了一块，那看起来可太突兀了。

「大概？」Clark苦恼的嘟嘟囔囔，而他这幅摸样却让Bruce认为可爱极了。对方像是想将自己的大块头隐藏起来般的弓起背往后缩了缩，取下了眼镜把飞溅在上头的精液擦干净，这让他的刘海更加服帖，为他轮廓分明的英俊侧脸打下了层阴影——Bruce很满意自己的慧眼识珠。

Clark显然不死心，他在Bruce的注视中继续着自己的工作，但那些目光令他有些不自在，他的呼吸有些不受控制的加快，甚至感觉自己的体温都高了几分。他或许能够再稍微等一会，Clark想，等休闲裤上的液体干了后，痕迹应该会稍微变淡一点。

「我该带你去换条裤子。」好一会后Bruce低声说道，阻止了Clark几乎要将他那条廉价的休闲裤揪的皱巴巴的动作，然后不受控制的朝对方靠近。小记者为他的动作猛地抬起头，就像是受惊的野兽，他看起来有些为难，也有点紧张，这让Bruce忍不住笑了出来，接着他伸手打开了车窗，好让车内淫扉的气味消散掉，「你从刚才就一直在等着我触碰你？」

「不、我……」被一语命中想法的Clark仿佛下一秒就要从座位上弹起来了，他确实冒出了这些想法，毕竟Bruce的目光犹如带着实质的热度落在他的身上，「等等。」他忽然间想起了些什么，冲Bruce睁大了双眼，「你要带我去换裤子？」

「如果想要赶上晚餐，我们的速度还得再快一点。」Bruce望进Clark漂亮的蓝眼睛中，那里面带着柔软、羞涩和喜爱，虽然他总是隔着一副眼镜，但Bruce能够发誓，这样的蓝色可一点也不输给超人的外星造物，「Alfred还会为你准备好小甜饼，Clark。」他短暂的吻了吻Clark的嘴角，那带着一贯的柔软与甜蜜。

「Alfred？」Clark更加茫然了，他总感觉他与Bruce并不在讨论同一个问题，「他也在大都会？」

「你以为我是来干嘛的？」Bruce朝Clark俏皮的眨了眨眼，「我来接你回哥谭，亲爱的。」

Clark的脸颊温度有些上升，即便他与Bruce交往的足够久，还是没法很好的应对哥谭宝贝Brucie，当对方露出这样的表情后，Clark很不情愿的承认他就变得像是那些宴会上总是试图接近这名Wayne集团董事长的男男女女一样，很拒绝他的任何要求。

但他可没有和Bruce一起回哥谭的打算，Clark苦恼的想，他得趁着周末放假先回一趟孤独堡垒对自己进行全方位的检查，随后……拉奥啊，等他解决了近段时间身体出现的小问题，才有‘随后’可谈。

「但Bruce，这周末我要……」他弯着嘴角撑起一个略带歉意的诚恳笑容，这是Bruce最不愿意见到的，所以他在Clark能说完整句话前就已经快速的打断了他。

「我记得你已经把超人的报道交给你的同事了。」Bruce故意将‘超人’这个词发音咬的特别重，别告诉他超人不允许除了Clark之外的人接替报道。

「不是那篇报道。」Clark说出了Bruce想要听见的话——不是超人，很好，他想——然后小记者皱起眉，这通常表示着‘Bruce，你不能用以前与女孩交往的那套胡来’，「我只是……」

他只是胸部涨的有些难受，但别担心，孤独堡垒应该能解决这个问题，没错，就是那个氪星科技，为什么？噢，这两年我一直忘了告诉你，Bruce，我是超人。

他当然不可能这么说，Clark在内心沉重的叹了口气，他会找一个合适的时机与Bruce坦白，但不会是现在。

就在Clark有点不知所措的时候，来自哥谭蝙蝠洞的呼叫在他完全不知情的状况下解救了他。显然是阿卡汉姆出了点问题，这让Bruce的动作一顿，在内心发出一声咒骂。然后他假装匆忙的回复了几条信息，然后有些懊恼和惋惜的叹了口气，「Lucius通知我Wayne集团出了些问题。」他说，「抱歉，但我必须——」

「是、是吗？」Clark为自己终于不用胡乱编造理由欺骗Bruce而松了口气，他也刚好听见了些异常的响动，于是低头检查了裤子上的污渍，确认那不太明显后说，「我也想起报社里还有些事……别的工作没能解决，我是说，我也得先回去一趟。」他解释道，然后注意到Bruce沉着脸像是有那么点闹脾气，而他也确确实实想念Alfred的小甜饼了，「那么下次、呃，下周？」

「好。」Bruce不得不将自己的计划往后挪，这也致使了那些从阿卡汉姆监狱逃脱出来的罪犯必须面对一名脾气比起平时还要糟糕差劲的蝙蝠侠，被额外多打断了两条骨头。

即便阿卡汉姆越狱危机解决的比平时要更快，这也耗费了Bruce近乎三天的时间，为此他忙的焦头烂额，甚至连打个电话给Clark的空隙都没有。而后者，也并没有比Bruce轻松多少，他在一桩爆炸案中发现了点线索，因此追踪上了出现在大都会中的武器走私。

然后是Lex Luthor，他一点也不为此感到惊讶，每当他将这名企业家送进监狱后，对方总有方法逃脱法律的制裁，Clark早已习以为常。但这次他所需要面对的麻烦比平时要多得多，首先他并不能很好的集中注意力，特别是在他根本没有时间飞往北极换上另一套制服的时候，他只得小心谨慎的拉开与Luthor的距离，尽可能让思绪都投入战斗。

他想Luthor肯定有所准备，对方制作了一套带有氪石的动力外骨骼装置，氪石，这表示着他还必须忍耐那些疼痛与虚弱，值得一提的是，Luthor似乎是研究过他对氪石的忍耐力，所制造出的武器比以前要强上不止一个等级，当然了，有一点庆幸的是，氪石武器所带来的疼痛足以让他忽略身体上的不适。

Clark再也不愿回忆起那场战斗的感觉，当他摇摇摆摆的朝着破旧公寓飞去的时候，只想让自己到家后直接躺倒在地上装死，如果Luthor能够再度办到，Clark苦中作乐的想，对方肯定愿意制造一颗氪石星球压在他的身上。

他从阳台进入公寓，双腿还没能完全站稳，只得以一种极其丢脸的方式摔在了地上。他没忘记用仅剩的精力控制住力量，没把公寓楼砸穿，他宛如死尸般的趴在地上喘着粗气，勉强动了两下无力的四肢。

这下他更难受了，Clark嘟囔着几声抱怨的氪星语，试图撑起自己的上半身。那些因为疼痛而短暂缓解的感觉又随着氪石症状的缓慢消退而重新回来了，他只感觉自己的胸肌与地板相互挤压的涨痛。

Clark撑起来了一会又倒回了地板上，他气喘吁吁，头晕目眩的想着他需要找机会调查一下Luthor的氪石武器，它的威力与持久性比想象中的更甚。他趴倒在地板上，为那些与冰冷地面的挤压与摩擦咬牙发出短促的呻吟，他总感觉这几天积聚在胸脯的东西仿佛流动着，快要撑开他的奶孔流淌出来了。他憋得疼痛，但那与氪石所带来的又不太一样，当他再一次起身失败，撞上地面的时候，冲力与碰撞让他颤抖了几下，憋涨的疼痛带着兴奋划过他的脊椎。

Clark在喘了会气后硬是站了起来，他不能穿着超人的制服在公寓中待的太久，于是勉强耗费力气将它脱下来，而他胀痛的胸肌让原本很简单的一件事变得极其困难。他的制服通常将他裹得很紧，这让他开始尝试的时候找了好几种当时都不能在避免刺激到饱涨的胸部，最后Clark咬着牙，吞下了因为挤弄而发出的呻吟。

他的胸肌仿佛是直接从制服中弹出来，甚至是晃动了好几下。Clark感觉自己的腿又有些发软了，他走到衣柜前将制服严严实实的藏好，随手抓起了一套睡衣就往浴室的方向走。

Clark低下头试图在洗澡前认真检查一番，他身上带着战斗中产生的些许淤青，这没什么，他想，只要他能在第二天缓过来时飞去天上晒晒太阳就能恢复了。紧接着他看向自己的胸，为了有更加全面清晰的视野，他甚至是站在了洗手台的镜子前。

他的皮肤偏白，肌肉线条健美流畅，只是胸肌与之前相比要打了一圈，更大，和更软，Clark用手触摸摁压着，这是他早就了解的情况了。不过这一点也不太正常，他的乳头饱涨的明显，挺立着，甚至比以往要肿胀的多。Clark的指尖拂过他的乳头，然后是摁捏，他手中抓握的胸肌很软，这让他很容易就按压到了输乳管，他开始用手指揉捏着乳肉，而酥麻也从他敏感的胸部扩散开来，他颤抖着，拉扯着红肿麻痒的乳尖，不可抑制的为紧搓乳头而产生的快感呻吟出声。

这下他浑身比上一次要软的更加厉害，他的呼吸变得沉重，快感所产生的热流往他的下腹涌去，这致使氪星阴茎也在他类似于疏通输乳管的抚慰动作中翘了起来，Clark揉捏着柔软的乳肉，只想着将里面蓄满的东西挤出来，好缓解自己憋涨的胸肌。

他正在为自己寻找着一个发泄渠道，他更加用力揉搓着坚硬的乳头，胸肉在手指的作用下被来回推搡挤压，Clark低下头沉重的喘息着，他翘起的阴茎随着他抓捏胸肌的动作而弹动轻晃着。他不自觉的因为喘气而微张开嘴，唾液在他的舌尖汇集滴落。

还差一点，Clark想，他还差一点就能将这些涨的他难受的玩意挤出来了。有什么东西正朝着他的乳孔拥挤着而来，他呜咽颤动着呻吟，直到那阵感觉越来越明显，液体仿佛是终于找到了该有的渠道，又酸又麻的感觉席卷着他的胸部。

然后他的浴室门被猛的撞开了。

Bruce其实没想在工作——蝙蝠侠的工作结束后就立刻前往大都会，他在主电脑的屏幕中，还未被超人拆下的那几个摄像头中大概了解到了对方近段时间的麻烦，他没有给与太多的关注，只知道又是超人的老对手，Luthor又一次不死心的行动。

当他将哥谭的事务都处理好了之后，猛的一查监控发现超人这几天出现在Clark公寓那片区域的频率更加的频繁，但那一块的监视器，他安装的监视器已经被超人拆的差不多了（当然也包括星球日报附近），所以Bruce没办法得知细节，只能猜测大概。

而就在Bruce又一次发现超人的飞行路线给人感觉并不那么像是单纯路过时，认为自己说什么也该在最短的时间内赶到大都会。他没有换下那一身蝙蝠侠的装束，想着他可能需要找超人谈一谈的情况中，驾驶着蝙蝠飞机以时速所能够允许的最快范围内朝大都会赶去。

在厚重夜色的掩饰下他没能见到超人，只有几辆飞驰而过的警车闪着灯，他先是赶到了由于爆炸而冒烟的研究所，战斗过的痕迹还未被清除，但Luthor已经被逮捕，这说明超人完成了他的任务。Bruce紧皱着眉调出了距离最近的监控，那是一个小时之前的事情，超人的飞行轨迹显然是冲向了Clark的小公寓。然后他又调出了两份新闻，那些文字根本没有占据多大的版面，仅仅是被扔到了报纸的一角，但Bruce还是看的很清楚，那是有关于Lex Luthor如何刁难他的众多采访者中，隶属星球日报的那一位。

这么说来超人不仅仅是为了破获Luthor走私武器案，一部分也是为了小记者，为他的追求赚取加分项目。想到这里蝙蝠侠冷硬得扯动了两下嘴角，蝙蝠飞机猛的一掉头就往Clark的公寓飞去。

「他在哪里？」蝙蝠侠令罪犯胆寒的目光扫视过浴室中赤身裸体的Clark，几乎低吼着用那沙哑的嗓音质问道。他如同刀刃般锐利的双眼一眨不眨的注视着Clark，后者显然还没能回过神来，那双即便是有着镜片遮挡仍旧蓝的不可思议的眼睛中还充斥着未消散的情欲，「他在哪里！」

蝙蝠侠在选择进入Clark的公寓前反复警告过自己千万别太失控，他只需要与超人谈一谈，进行一番并不会降低他在Clark心目中评分的威胁，然后再利用钩爪离开，紧接着该上场的就是Bruce了。只是他根本没想到会在浴室中看到这样一副场景——显然Clark就像是经历了一轮疼爱，那双略微失焦的眼眸震惊的注视着他，他身上带着不明显的痕迹，淤青，蝙蝠侠能够认出来，可能是在反抗的途中造成的。他往Clark的方向跨近一步，视线依旧停留在对方带着水色的翘起乳头上，随后往下移至对方勃起的阴茎。

蝙蝠侠只感觉自己紧绷的神经受到了挑战，他在Clark的注视中以极快的速度靠近他，在对方四肢都泛软的情况下轻而易举的将他钳制住，将他整个人抵在了浴室冰冷的瓷砖墙面上。Clark硬是咽下了一声由于肿胀的乳头触碰到冰冷物体，受到刺激而产生的呻吟，尝试着扭头挣扎，如果放在平时当然没有问题，但此刻的他似乎并没办法挣脱蝙蝠侠的力道。

「他做了什么？」蝙蝠侠已经能够算是厉声的询问道，各种猜测自Bruce的脑海中一闪而过，随后他注意到Clark紧皱着眉，脸色有点苍白，这才深吸一口气放松了钳制他双手的力道。他又仔细的检查了一番，发现对方并没有任何被侵犯的痕迹，也许超人是来表明心意，但是没能成功，当然了，Bruce想，他单纯又固执的小镇男孩总有自己的坚持，而超人显然不情愿就这么输给哥谭的花花公子，悄然无声的退出。

「B……蝙蝠侠，你——」Clark完全没反应过来究竟发生了些什么，只记得别顺口叫出只有超人才会喊的称呼，他试图挣脱自己的双手，未成功后紧接着而来的则是挥之不去的窘迫，浑身泛起不知道是恼怒还是害羞的潮红，他正赤裸着、勃起着，一部分的后背与臀部甚至能清晰的感受到压迫着他的、属于蝙蝠侠铠甲的皮革，「别——」他在对方用带有着尖爪的手套抓握上他胸肌的时候提高了音量，惊愕的瞪大双眼。对方捏紧了柔软的乳肉，指腹毫不留情的来回摩擦着他敏感肿胀的乳尖，他被由于蝙蝠侠来回推搡乳尖所产生的酥麻快感刺激着，反抗的力气不受控制的弱了下来，「停、停下来！」

那些在他胸部憋了许久的液体在外力粗暴的挤压下正逐渐接近顶点，Clark呜咽着扭动尝试躲避蝙蝠侠的动作，但像是终于找到释放口的身体违背意志的挺起胸将柔软饱满的乳肉往对方的手中蹭去。Clark为此感到恐慌，他总认为有什么就快要顺着他麻痒的奶孔中涌出来了，他不断地喘着气，浑身的感官都恍惚着集中在了被蝙蝠侠推挤玩弄着的大块胸肌上，他红肿的乳头挺翘的更加厉害。

蝙蝠侠倾身让自己与Clark凑的更近，他用大拇指与食指捏住对方乳头用力一搓，剩余的三根手指收紧力道一挤他柔软弹性的胸肌，令Clark浑身在下一秒钟猛地一哆嗦，随后呻吟出声，在强烈的快感下带着比平时更多的湿软与淫荡。

白色的乳汁被蝙蝠侠挤得从Clark饱胀的胸肌中喷射出来。


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce愣了愣，不可置信的盯着沾在漆黑手套上，格外明显的白色液体。Clark低垂着头止不住的喘气，他也同时讶异的半张开嘴，似乎对于此刻出人意料的发展感到不可思议，随后而来的则是强烈的羞辱感，他狠狠的吸了两口气，却发现自己仍旧动弹不得。

「这是他做的？」蝙蝠侠的声音忽然有些扭曲，这让Clark打了个冷颤，他很清楚这只有在对方极度愤怒的情况下才会做出的表现，但他实在是不知道蝙蝠侠究竟在为了什么感到恼怒，如果是因为Bruce……这说不通，Clark勉强思索道，假使他以为Bruce在这里，他应该去追对方，而非将浑身赤裸的他压在这，这表现的活像是他背叛了蝙蝠侠与Bruce在偷情一样，等等……他以为蝙蝠侠在意的是Bruce？

蝙蝠侠没能等到Clark的回答，没耐心而又焦躁的低吼了一声，即便是隔着手套，他仍旧能够感受到小记者乳肉的柔软程度，倒不是说他的胸肌形状有什么太大的变化，除了更加饱满，鼓胀的更加厉害——有些像是在健身房经历了针对性的训练——如果不是真实所见，Bruce还真不会相信这饱涨的胸肌中蓄满了乳汁。

这会是一种氪星科技吗？蝙蝠侠试图严肃的思索问题，但那实在是太难了，特别是当Clark的乳汁湿漉漉的流了他一手套，偏过头用那双眼角泛红的蓝眼睛可怜兮兮的望着他的时候，可怜兮兮这个形容词是Bruce自己加的，无论如何，当Clark半张着嘴无力地喘息，长而厚重的刘海乱糟糟的搭在额头上的时候，那确实显得像是为自己身体不知名的异状感到惊恐和委屈。

应该不是，蝙蝠侠想，试图在怒火中烧中维持自己的理智，超人有着极高的道德标准，他只会从正面与Bruce竞争。但如果不是他及时赶到，那么面对这一切诱人画面的可能就会是超人了。蝙蝠侠会弄清楚Clark身上究竟发生了些什么，可是现在——Bruce尝试了半天，还是没能让手从对方饱满的胸肌上移开。

「不，别——」氪石所带来的影响还未完全消退，Clark的思维有些混乱，当对方坚硬的手套再度开始揉捏着他疼痛酥痒的乳头时，他条件反射的拒绝着，每当他挣扎的时候，蝙蝠侠的手便在托住他沉甸甸胸肌的同时用力一挤，而乳汁则争先恐后的从憋涨的胸中溅了出来，Clark的话语转为了呻吟，他的双腿发软仿佛下一秒将会跌跪在地上，「别再……挤、啊啊……」

乳汁呈直线从乳头的奶孔中喷洒出来，不知道是不是由于涨奶的缘故，Clark总感觉自己比平时要敏感的更厉害，他发出呜咽，乳尖在蝙蝠侠不停歇的挑逗下让人难耐的发胀，他摇摆着腰含糊不清的说着些拒绝的话，唾液顺着为了喘气而微张开的嘴里流淌下来，他攥紧了双拳，按耐不住的扬起头。

他不该这样，Clark眨着水润的眼眸试图找回些清明，蝙蝠侠不知道什么时候放开了他的手，这很好，或许他能够——

Clark猛地一颤，对方的手不知道什么时候挤进了他的臀缝中，粗糙的手套摁压摩擦着他的穴口，这一动作将他的肉穴刺激的不自觉收缩了几下，Clark试图逃离般的扭动着身体，而此刻蝙蝠侠又再度加大了揉搓他乳肉的力道，他拉扯着他的乳头，极富有技巧性的挤压着。这令酥麻的快感再一次袭上Clark的尾椎，他沉重的喘了口气，胸肌在对方的挑逗下又涨又热。

他不应该沉迷于欲望，Clark已经不知道自己混沌的大脑在思索着些什么了，他感觉自己浑身的细胞都在为蝙蝠侠的动作，他富有魔力的双手揉弄着胸部而愉悦的颤栗着，他迷迷糊糊的被压制着贴靠在瓷砖墙壁上，而那原本不断刺激着他的肉穴的手也移到了前方，取代而之的则是蝙蝠侠挤进Clark臀瓣中的炽热坚硬的阴茎。

「这……不行……好、哈啊……太涨——」太涨了，Clark本能呜咽着想。当蝙蝠侠用上了两只手去挑逗他涨痛敏感的双乳时，他的思维与理智就像是一根紧绷的线一般断裂，他在对方揉搓乳肉的动作中呻吟着，燥热难耐的扭动着腰，更多的乳汁随着蝙蝠侠的动作被挤了出来，对方的手劲很大，这致使那些奶水仿佛是从已经敞开的奶孔中喷洒出来一样，它们飞溅在了瓷砖墙壁上，淋在了蝙蝠侠的手套上，几乎弄得到处都是，「B……啊啊……」

音节随着Clark的呻吟被断在了半截，所以Bruce并不能判断出小记者所呼唤的究竟是Wayne董事长还是哥谭的守护者，但无论是哪个，都比假使他呻吟出超人的名字而让人愉悦。蝙蝠侠动了动胯部，坚挺的阴茎在缓慢摩擦着Clark臀缝的同时时不时撞击着他收缩的肉穴，他Bruce操熟的穴口可坦诚的多，在阴茎每一次的顶弄上的同时都开阖着仿佛想要将大家伙吞入体内。

Clark以前可从不知道奶水汁被挤出的感受会如此的令人兴奋，他为那阵喷出乳汁的奇异快感瑟缩颤抖着，他从后面被蝙蝠侠搂抱住，对方轻柔的亲吻着他的后颈，手指刺激搓揉他胸部的动作熟练并且令人熟悉，他像是熟知Clark最喜欢的力道与动作，并且在这上面加以了改进，好让每一次的动作都能令两道奶水从对方红肿翘起的乳头中被挤压出来，蝙蝠侠犹如一名负责的挤奶工，认真的榨取着Clark那完美饱满的胸肌中所存蓄的乳汁。

Clark眨着失焦的双眼，里面由于快感所升起弥漫的雾气遮挡住了理智，他像是咕哝了些什么，同时在蝙蝠侠的挑逗中不满足的扭动着。对方就像是察觉到了他的状况，便用力揪住了他翘起的乳头拧动着，疼痛与愉悦的快感交织着刺激Clark，他剧烈的喘着气，整个人都为此颤抖着。喷溅乳汁的不适感与羞耻感让Clark无从适应，他紧皱着眉，身体却背叛了他的控制，兴奋而又舒爽的将快感传递至小记者的脑海，他呻吟着Bruce的名字，原本应该被控制去推开蝙蝠侠的手往下探去，抚摸上了自己挺立的阴茎。

他无法思考，全靠身体的记忆本能去承受着熟悉的挑逗，他只会把毫无防备、最亲密无间的距离留给Bruce，但Clark本人却从来没意识到这点。Clark在奶水被蝙蝠侠一股一股挤出来的时候呻吟着气喘吁吁，蓝眼睛中蒙着的水雾逐渐汇集成眼泪从他的眼角流淌下来，他挺着胸去承受那几乎要让人上瘾的揉捏，乳汁湿哒哒的流满了他的胸膛，他的手粗暴的撸动着自己坚硬的阴茎，急躁的刺激着那些皱褶与前端的冠头，他有些不知轻重，但混杂着蝙蝠侠揉压榨乳的动作却让他又痛又爽。

Bruce注意到了Clark的动作，他贴近他，硬是将他红肿的乳头玩的发痛，奶水随着他抓握饱满胸肌的动作被摁揉挤压而出，喷的到处都是。Clark剧烈的颤抖着，终于在蝙蝠侠又一次加重力道的挤奶动作中抵达了高潮，美妙的快感让他浑身酥软，他射了出来，精液粘腻在了挂着乳汁的瓷砖墙壁上。

蝙蝠侠在对方湿软的呻吟中停止了玩弄Clark泛红的饱满胸肌，那里面还未被榨出的奶水仍旧把小记者涨的难受，他不满足的嘟囔了几声，紧接着上半身几乎是完全被蝙蝠侠压制在了墙壁上。后者脱下了粗糙带有着尖爪的手套，抓握住Clark弹性十足的圆润臀瓣，他的手指挤压着那些臀肉，将他抬起掰开好让那因为渴望而一收一缩的穴口。

「把它翘起来。」Bruce低吼道，用上了蝙蝠侠式的命令语气，而Clark正因为刚才那令人颤栗的高潮而拒绝着思考，他条件反射的听从了对方的指挥，像是邀欢般的翘起了臀部。这样的动作令蝙蝠侠沉重的喘了口气，才抑制住想要将阴茎直接操进Clark屁股中的想法，他将手指塞进了对方湿软的肉穴中，感受着肠壁热情的裹吸。

「哈啊……快……」Clark在蝙蝠侠将中指与无名指并拢插进肉穴的瞬间呻吟道，他的脑海一片空白，全身的大部分感官都集中在了因为不满足而叫嚣着需要被阴茎填满的肉穴。Clark贪婪的肉穴热情而又迫不及待的吞下了蝙蝠侠的手指，他敏感紧致的甬道咬紧了在他体内摁压屈起的手指，愉悦的轻颤。

蝙蝠侠轻车熟路的寻找到了Clark体内的敏感点，很快塞入了更多的手指，几乎是没有停歇的挑逗着对方。他的指尖刮过Clark湿热的肠壁，探寻着他的前列腺戳弄磨挲着，小记者在蝙蝠侠的动作中下意识的弓起脊背，翘起的臀部摆动摇晃着。他抬起双手扶着瓷砖墙壁，喘息的热气将瓷砖蒙了一层水雾，他燥热的探出舌尖去寻找冰凉的瓷砖，却无意间舔到了喷溅在上面的乳汁。

Clark偏过头像是想往后看，他半阖着眼，视线无法对焦，那沾着泪水的浓密睫毛轻微的颤动着，刘海被汗水凌乱的粘腻在一起，贴在脸颊上。蝙蝠侠抬头望进了那双充斥着情欲的蓝眼睛，腹部为对方探出舌尖舔弄瓷砖墙壁上沾粘的乳汁的动作而猛地一紧，他本想凑上前亲吻对方挂着奶滴的水润薄唇，却在中途改变的方向，开始舔吻Clark的脊背线条。

Bruce在Clark的肉穴变得又湿又软，已经准备好的时候抽出了自己的手指。对方的甬道挽留般的紧收着，这令蝙蝠侠几乎是有些急躁的扶着自己坚硬的阴茎对准了那个一开一阖的饥渴穴口，他将前端缓慢的插入，在被那甬道吮裹的足够后，才缓慢的继续推进，Clark为被对方慢腾腾操开的节奏瞪大了双眼，他能感受到对方的热度，他的甬道被对方一点不漏的填满，并且还在被撑得更开。

「快……快点……B、啊啊——」Clark又没能完整的将称呼说出来，便被蝙蝠侠整根挺入，粗糙的阴茎与他的肠壁相互摩擦着带来密密麻麻的快感，他的话语断断续续变成了仿佛是要喘不上气的呻吟，而蝙蝠侠还在不断地往更里面顶弄着，Clark发出了愉悦的呜咽，甬道紧裹着入侵者，接着又在对方开始抽动的撞击中挤压着瓷砖墙壁，他胀痛的胸部被挤得变了形，冰凉的墙壁厮磨着奶头的刺激让他倒吸一口气。

蝙蝠侠没有给Clark更多适应的时间，他用手捏紧了对方的臀肉，凶狠快速的操进操出，他熟练的摩擦着对方的前列腺，让Clark在扩散开来的快感中酥软下来，对方含糊不清的呻吟，抽插顶弄的动作将那些湿漉漉的淫水噗呲噗呲的从小记者体内挤出，滴落在地板上。他贪心的肉穴热情的咬着侵入的阴茎不放，又吸又裹的绞紧他。

Clark几乎被蝙蝠侠的动作冲撞的上下颠簸，他的胸部在墙壁的堵压下憋涨的难受，但在他体内捣弄驰骋的阴茎所带来的快感却让他浑身颤抖，他在蝙蝠侠精准残忍的碾压过体内敏感处的时候瑟瑟发抖，他感觉自己快要被对方操穿涨裂，而那根阴茎依旧在不断地开发着他的深处，他摆动着腰肢，随着耸动的顶撞节奏而支离破碎的呻吟着。蝙蝠侠将面具的鼻尖抵在了他后背的肌肉上，急促而又不平稳的喘息着，他的手指将对方的臀肉捏的很紧，半眯起眼睛享受着被那柔嫩的甬道牢牢吸附的紧致。

蝙蝠侠变换着角度顶撞着小记者，他总是很清楚该如何做在能让对方发出濒临破碎的呻吟，对方在欲望的驱使下摆动臀部的动作火辣至极，他微微偏了偏头，注意到Clark的阴茎又一次在他顶撞的动作中兴奋的翘得老高，随着他的节奏而晃动的，一抽一抽的弹动着，像是能够为了这被操的酥麻的快感再射上一轮。

「挤……哈啊……挤一挤、它……请……」Clark被操的有些神智涣散，基本不太清楚自己说了些什么，他认为自己就快要飞起来了，但多年来的克制还是阻止了他的条件反射。他此刻只知道自己的胸被墙壁压得很难受，胡乱的朝蝙蝠侠求助着，他能嗅到皮革与硝烟的气味，汗水味，以及Bruce，他分不太清，脑袋一片混乱，但要说有什么人能够在他神志不清的时候轻易的穿过他的防线，大概也只有Bruce，或是蝙蝠侠，「涨……啊啊——」

蝙蝠侠迅速放开了抓握Clark臀肉的动作，转而覆上了他的乳肉，当他开始揉搓挤压那胸肌的瞬间，对方的甬道几乎是立刻收紧了，那紧密的吮吸包裹令蝙蝠侠脊柱发麻，舒爽的差点失去理智。但他的呼吸频率与节奏还是乱了，他更加凶狠的顶撞进Clark的体内，双手不忘记死死地捏住柔软的乳肉榨取那些里面蓄积着的乳汁，那些奶水在蝙蝠侠粗暴的动作中从奶孔中呲了出来，然后又在他几次蹂躏中流淌下来，汇集出两道水渍。

Clark失控的呻吟带着抽噎，浑身痉挛着在快感的包围下精神恍惚，晶莹的汗珠顺着他的背部曲线滑落，被蝙蝠侠缓慢的舔去，他动着手指挤出了更多的奶水，在察觉到了Clark紧绷的肌肉后更是加剧了动作。阴茎在他的体内翻搅摩擦发出淫扉的水声，与持续不断的拍击声交织在一起，将Clark操的汁水横流。

小记者粗重的喘息着，穴口被对方摩擦的通红，他张着嘴呻吟，湿哒哒的唾液顺着他探出口腔的舌尖滴落下来，他几乎是在蝙蝠侠的操弄下变得一团糟，喷奶与阴茎顶撞碾磨着体内深处的快感层层叠叠的加在一起，他抽搐着被双重快感逼上了高潮，从未被触碰过的抽动颤抖着射了出来，他的肉穴在高潮时一收一缩将体内的阴茎咬的更紧，蝙蝠侠咬紧牙关，硬是在让他爽的都无法控制自己的情况下再度抽插了好几下，像是想将Clark完全占有那般捣入了最内部，用浓稠的精液把小记者灌满。

然后他连忙接住了往后倾倒的Clark，对方半闭着眼仿佛快要失去意识，小记者靠在蝙蝠侠的铠甲上，双腿还在打着颤。他的身体上流淌着的汗液与乳汁汇集在一起，整个人黏答答的，更别提他每动一下，精液都会或多或少的从被操开的肉穴中流淌出来，顺着他有力精壮的大腿滑落。

Bruce这时才想起来他因为一时的怒火甚至没来得及脱掉蝙蝠铠甲，这让他忍不住在内心骂了一句，决定在将Clark一塌糊涂的胸部简单的擦拭干净后，换上他常穿的条纹西装再来进行细致的检查。这下他不得不将Clark带去蝙蝠洞了，毕竟那里有着最齐全的设施，而对于普通男性来说，产乳显然是有点不太……正常。

Bruce注视着被他安置在卧室双人床上的小记者思索道，视线划过对方饱满的胸肌与还未消肿的水润乳头——那里正翘起随时为了哺乳而准备着——喉结不自然的滚动了两下。


	6. Chapter 6

「唔……哈嗯……不……」Clark在半睡半醒的迷糊间嘟囔着，在爱抚的舔弄下发出仿佛是幼兽呼噜般的喉音，他弹动了一下腰，只感觉带着热度的柔软物体湿漉漉的扫过他的乳尖，他摇了摇头为随之而来的、打扰他睡眠的酥麻表达了抗拒，他试着将自己蜷缩起来，紧接着却发现他敏感的乳头被纳入了另一个湿热的空间，「呜……」

Bruce将Clark翘起的乳头含进口中，用舌头来回拨弄着那肿胀的乳粒，小记者在他的动作下艰难的扭动着腰试图逃离，这让Bruce决定跨坐在对方的身上利用体重压制住他，他用舌尖围绕着对方的乳晕开始打转，时不时的吮吸着，把那些流出来的奶水仔细的舔干净，他咬啮着那不断溢奶的乳头，双手同时滑上了对方饱满的胸肌，在吮吸的同时用手指挤压着乳肉，好将里面剩余的奶水全部压榨干净。

「别……吸……」Clark难受的呜咽着，他泛着水色的乳头依旧因为前不久喷乳的过程而敏感的发颤，Bruce轻轻地舔舐便让热度一路顺着他酥痒的乳头烧到了胯部，他绷着腹部的肌肉，性器在对方吸奶的动作中缓缓抬起头来，时不时随着挣扎扭腰的动作摩擦在Bruce的身上，「好……好舒服——」

不得不说当憋涨的胸得到些许的释放后，因为奶水被吸出的不自在感都变得不那么重要了，Clark偏过头紧皱着眉，在Bruce的吮吸中既愉悦又痛苦的呻吟，乳汁从他的奶孔中被挤压而出所产生的奇异快感让小记者在对方的吸食中不断地微微颤抖着。Bruce咬紧含在口中的乳头厮磨拉扯着，又将更多柔软的乳肉纳入口中，他用力吮着，湿润的舌头与奶水搅在一起发出粘腻情色的声响，

Bruce在交换吮吸的同时用手指捏挤着抓握的乳肉，奶水便毫不费力的、源源不断的从Clark已经被疏通开的乳孔中争先恐后的流淌进他的嘴里。那味道是甜的——甜蜜诱人，Bruce想，但涌出来的奶水太多了，他并没能完全咽下去，有一部分顺着他的唇与Clark胸口相贴的缝隙中溢了出来。

这让Bruce不得不暂时停下动作，伸舌仔细的将那些在Clark皮肤上流淌着的奶水舔去。失去吮吸的力道后，小记者发出了不满足的轻哼，有些恍惚的抬手往麻痒难耐的胸口抚摸去，然后他触碰到了Bruce的脑袋，后者将右手朝下伸去描绘过对方紧致的腰线，来到Clark的大腿根部。

不断爱抚着大腿根部的手掌让Clark发出模糊的叹息，他无意识的张开嘴喘着气，探出口腔的舌尖舔过被他汗水沾湿的床单，Bruce抬头注视着对方陷入欲望而恍惚的表情，手指稍微移动便覆上了对方勃起的阴茎，他捏着他囊袋不断逗弄着，然后将坚硬的性器握在手中，带有着老茧的粗糙指腹磨挲着前端的冠头。

「唔……嗯……」Clark舒服的哼道，但快感仍旧令他开始呼吸急促，他在Bruce的抚摸下挺动着胯部，另一只手揪紧了身侧的床单。他咽了咽口水，发尾在扭动的期间蹭在床上凌乱的翘起，然后在Bruce富有技巧性的厮磨撸动中摆动起臀部，他的呻吟变得断断续续，肉穴兴奋的蠕动着，「快……我快要……哈啊——」

他在触电般从脊背飞速袭击而过的快感中睁开了眼，第一眼没能够很好的看清楚，只感觉一个黑影压在他的身上，他正挺着腰试图让阴茎在对方的掌心内摩擦，窜入鼻腔的则是淫扉糜烂的欲望气息与陌生的甜味奶香，昏迷前的一些画面时不时在他的脑海中闪现出来，Clark猛地一哆嗦，往后缩了缩。

「蝙蝠……Bruce？」当他眨了眨眼看清了之后，才发现压到在他身上的并非是那名穿着由凯夫拉材料制作出的制服的黑暗骑士，而是简单套了一件白衬衫的Bruce，他的视线在对方布满疤痕的结实肌肉上停留了一会，眨了眨眼，有些分不清自己究竟是在梦境还是现实，「等等。」他在对方一挑眉打算继续手中动作的时候连忙阻止道，Bruce抬手捏了捏他的胸肌，这让Clark呜咽出一声呻吟，他感觉有什么液体随着Bruce的动作从他的乳头中流淌了出来，「你在这里……那蝙蝠侠？」

随着蝙蝠侠这个词被他呢喃而出，零零散散的画面又再度进入了他的脑海，他还记得自己倒在了地上，氪石所带来的后遗症让他整个人都晕乎乎的、思维一片空白，他可能去了浴室，然后——

「蝙蝠侠？」Bruce望着他，表现的像是不太明白Clark究竟在说些什么，这让后者一愣，有些怀疑记忆中模糊不清的画面的真实性，又皱了皱眉，思考着蝙蝠侠是不是在Bruce抵达前离开了，所以Clark张了张嘴，在还未询问出声时就被打断了，「他应该在哥谭。」Bruce用笃定的语气说，又像是有点不满意Clark在床上谈起别人般微噘着嘴，「我来到的时候你孤身一人倒在客厅，」然后他顺着小记者的目光看向他光裸的胸膛，「你看起来不太舒服，Clark，所以我把你搬上了床，接着又发现你的睡衣湿的有点不太正常。」

这应该算是解释了为什么他会全裸的躺在床上，Clark想，随后又感觉自己脸颊的温度正在以极快的速度往上飙升，并不是因为此刻的状况，而是由于那些破碎不完整的画面——他的双乳在蝙蝠侠的玩弄下不停歇的喷着奶水，乳头被对方手套上尖锐的利爪刺激的红肿翘起，然后他又像是要被对方的阴茎打上属于蝙蝠侠的烙印那般操的又湿又软，肉穴贪婪而又献媚的绞紧，浑身都在蝙蝠侠的撞击中爽的发颤——拉奥啊，Clark只想在此刻撞入地心把自己藏起来，这是什么糟糕的妄想，他从来没有像是这一刻般如此厌恶氪石。

「所以你愿意解释一下……」Bruce注视着Clark知道对方应该是相信了他的说法，便抬手在对方愣神的间隙重重重的揉压着那柔软的乳肉，这使Clark整个人一僵，在那些奶水涌出乳头所产生的诡异快感中颤声呻吟，他面色潮红，就连眼眶中都蓄着水雾不断打转，随即Bruce加重了力道，他的手指就像是陷入了对方饱满粘腻着乳汁的奶白色乳肉中，奶水在他的力道下水枪般的呲了出来，然后落下，Clark兴奋而又急促的喘着气，他抽搐了两下，阴茎弹动着将黏糊糊的精液射在了自己的腹部与胸口上，「这是怎么回事？」

「什……么……？」Clark偏着头粗重的喘气，还没有回过神来，他迟钝的思索着Bruce的话语，他还是第一次在清醒的情况下感受这些，也并没有意识到自己被榨取般挤奶的时候会有如此剧烈的快感，他的肉穴不满足的瘙痒着，不被满足的、空虚的不断收缩开阖。

「你在产乳，Clark。」Bruce用埋入对方胸肌的手指揉搓着，低头凑上前让伸舌舔弄着Clark的乳晕，含住他挺翘胀大的乳头，舌头灵巧的卷起那些溢出的奶水，将他的乳肉吸的作响。小记者颤抖着又发出了另一轮泛软的满足呻吟，他被Bruce吸的又爽又麻，甚至不受控制的挺起了自己的的胸膛，好让对方能够汗下更多的乳肉。Bruce几乎是以吞咽的力道吸吮着，「你的胸在涨奶，不为此解释一下吗？」

「涨奶？」Clark又过了好一会才从被吸奶的刺激中缓慢的挣脱出来，他焦躁不耐的扭动着腰，求助般的望向Bruce，他需要对方来入侵占有他饥渴的肉穴，他开始抬起腰摩擦着男友的胯部，湿漉漉的淫液从一开一合的穴口中被蠕动的甬道挤出，沾湿了Bruce的内裤。

Clark低下头望向自己的胸口，他花了点时间才反应过来究竟发生了些什么，随后便被巨大的羞耻感所侵袭了，他的胸肌正涨得厉害，比平时肿的更大的乳头正挺立着，不断有白色的、奶香味的乳汁从中随着Bruce的动作被挤出来，后者的嘴角还挂着一丝，显然被刚才的吮吸喂的很足。

Clark发现自己呼吸的节奏变得更快了，他在Bruce火热的目光中咬紧牙关偏过头，射过的阴茎却为了这阵伴随着羞耻感的快乐而重新硬起来，他半阖着眼有些想逃避现实，但又不得不在Bruce继续进行的揉捏动作中呜咽着，当蓄满了奶水的胸肌得到了释放后，再被酥麻狠狠击中的同时他也浑身透着舒爽，Bruce开始用两只手一起搓着他的乳头，随着对方的搓弄而喷飞出的奶水让Clark感觉自己就像是那头养在堪萨斯的奶牛，被Bruce不断榨取着新鲜的乳汁。

「Clark？」Bruce再一次询问道，他将小记者的乳肉捏的变了形，对方的胸膛上全都湿漉漉的沾满了被挤出的牛奶，更多的一部分甚至是顺着他的皮肤流淌下来，浸湿了床单。

「我……不知道……」小记者睁开了那双因为挤奶的刺激而红了两圈的眼眸，他的鼻尖也红的厉害，眉毛一塌看上去带了些委屈，泪水终于承受不了更多令人痉挛的快感从眼眶中落了下来，「但……别……B……Bruce……」

「别？」Clark的看上去并没有说谎，Bruce想，他的小镇男孩似乎也在为自己的身体状况感到困惑与羞耻，毕竟不是所有人都能接受一觉睡醒后胸部犹如闸门坏了的水龙头一般不停地溢出乳汁。Bruce索性就把沾满手指的奶水当成了润滑液，抬起对方的大腿就往Clark那邀宠般贪婪的、紧致湿热的肉穴探去。

「别……停……啊啊……」当Bruce的手指插入时，Clark体内的软肉几乎是在瞬间缠绕上了沾着奶水的手指，那灵巧的手指仗着沾满乳汁的优势丝毫不停留的塞入了更多，往更深处抽插，Bruce转动腕部在抽插戳捣的途中翻搅着，属于Clark的奶水与肉穴中淫液黏糊糊的混杂在一起，发出噗呲的水声，同时在抽动的间隙被挤压出蠕动绞紧的肉穴，「哈啊……快点……进……Bruce……」

Clark断断续续的呻吟着这句话，主动的用手紧摁着抬起的大腿，将自己吞吐着Bruce手指，又湿又软的肉穴暴露出来，好让对方能够更加清晰的看见他的肉穴是如何渴求的吃进那些手指，里面柔嫩的媚肉又是如何在Bruce抠刮抽插的动作中被翻带出穴口。他被玩弄的湿的厉害，用自己的奶水作为润滑又令他羞耻的兴奋着。

Bruce正用那深陷的眼眸一眨不眨的注视着在他身下失了神呻吟的Clark，用于润滑的白色奶水从对方被手指操开的肉穴中缓缓被他抽插的动作带出。小记者汗湿的发丝黏在他完美的脸部轮廓，他蹙紧眉像是别让自己在由榨乳与操弄结合而形成的剧烈快感中丧失神志，他蓝的惊人的眼眸混沌失焦，通红的脸颊上仿佛写满了情欲。

Bruce直觉的下腹僵硬的发紧，他抽出了自己的手指，将勃起的阴茎从内裤中释放出来，把手上沾着的奶液与淫水的混合润滑剂涂在了昂扬的性器上，紧接着对准那被手指操开一部分的穴口，猛地顶弄进去狠狠的撞击着里面的软肉。同时Bruce低下头咬上了Clark的乳头，用牙齿不断摩擦咬啮着，在律动的抽插中按节奏进行吮吸，逼迫那些乳汁从奶孔中继续溅射出来。

他又深又重的抽插着，耸动着腰把Clark顶撞的上下不断晃动，他听着他用英语夹杂着不知名语言胡乱呻吟着，一捏对方同样也随之晃动的乳肉，在奶水被挤出的瞬间感受着突然将他咬紧的甬道，他粗壮的阴茎强势的将小记者的肉穴操开，顶端的冠头凶狠的碾过肉穴中的敏感点，他沉重的气喘吁吁，满意的看着Clark在他的冲撞下颤抖着瘫软成一团，仿佛是不能承受更多快感般发出带着接近哭泣的呻吟，穴中的嫩肉却违背主人的感受，依旧热情贪婪的绞紧着他。

「哈……B……啊啊……Bruce……」Clark的胸膛在喘息中剧烈的起伏着，那些溢出的奶水顺着他鼓起的肌肉滑落，他近乎没有办法在Bruce捣碾的力道与深度中停下呻吟，他的敏感点被反反复复的冲击，肉穴被对方粗长的阴茎撑得发胀，对方的阴囊在抽插的途中拍打在他的臀部发出清脆的声响，「我还……哈啊……不……唔……不够……」

泪水不断地从Clark湿润的眼眸中流出，不断燃烧起来的热度使他恍惚间认为自己就快要控制不住热视线了。他猛然闭上双眼大口大口的喘气，唾液顺着嘴角与颤抖的舌尖滴落，他一边被Bruce狠命的操着一边被对方犹如要榨干般的挤着奶，他哆嗦的厉害，含糊不清的英语夹杂着氪星语让人分辨不出他是在恳求Bruce慢一点，还是在乞求更多。

「Clark……」Bruce舔去了嘴角的乳汁，凑近些将额头亲密的抵上了对方的，他被Clark热情的甬道吸附的太紧，呼吸带了些絮乱，原本一丝不苟梳起整理好的发丝凌乱的耷拉了几根下来，他亲吻着他，并未停下的动作几乎是将小记者的肉穴操的发烫红肿，「Clark。」

他喜欢Clark一副沉浸在情欲中的模样，当他望进对方那双混沌迷醉的蓝眼睛时，总感觉自己像是抓住了些什么，脱离了那些小记者的笨拙、温和与不自信，反而更加真实，更接近于——

Clark在剧烈的颤抖中又一次的撞击中收紧了甬道，他勉强对焦，回望Bruce那双深色的眼眸，但很快他又在强烈的顶撞中失了神，他缺氧极近窒息般的呻吟，随后那些呻吟被Bruce的吻全数吞没，带着香甜奶味的舌头在他的口腔中粗暴的翻搅着，强势的与Clark的舌头缠绕在一起吮吸着。对方扯动他的乳肉揉搓挤压，紧接着加重力道让奶水呈线般猛地从乳头中喷射出来，将他搞的一滩狼藉。最后用阴茎将Clark内部的软肉捅的烂熟，泥泞不堪，狠命的将自己往更内部捣入，用浓厚的精液灌满了对方一肚子。

Clark在被灌满的同时射了出来，他被操的浑身酥软，已经完全没法进行任何的思考。他在亲吻结束后喘着粗气，唾液不断地顺着他伸出口腔的舌头上滑落，眼眸愣愣的注视着前方还没能缓过来，紧接着他微微移动眼珠对准Bruce，后者用大拇指摩擦着他的乳头，抹去了上面最后冒出的奶滴，抬手凑近唇边伸舌将其舔去。

「明天跟我回一趟哥谭，Clark。」Bruce躺倒在了Clark的身边，用情欲还未散去的、略带沙哑的嗓音说道。累到不想动弹的小记者抬了抬眼皮，思维仿佛生锈了般缓慢的转动着，他正在脑海中寻找‘哥谭’的释义，「Clark？」Bruce催促道。

于是Clark习惯性的点了点头，他脑海中列出的等式让他先答应来自Bruce的要求，再去找寻他那句话的意义，但Clark没能撑到那么久，他在中途就闭上眼睛昏睡了过去。


	7. Chapter 7

Clark只觉得自己的承受能力更好了，特别是当你身为一名男性——氪星男性——而这段时间胸肌肿胀的难以忍受，根源却是因为他正在产乳并且涨奶，并且那些奶水恰好又被自己的男朋友挤压吮吸出来，喷溅的到处都是，这实在是令人感到羞耻极了。Clark发出一声挫败的呻吟，有些自暴自弃的试图将脸埋进被子里，更别提他本人还为此爽的浑身颤抖，直到现在他回想起那些快感时，腹部依旧感到燥热。

他甚至还在思维混乱的时候对Bruce说了不少丢脸的话，小记者生无可恋的抓起一旁的枕头盖在脸上，想着自己是不是该进行另一次宇宙旅行，散个心，等这件事被遗忘的差不多了，再返回地球。但唯一值得庆幸的是，Clark想，那些乳汁被Bruce吸出来后让他的胸不再涨的难受了，要知道这几天他实在是被涨奶所产生的、仿佛鞭打一般的抽痛折腾的受不了。

躺在他身侧的Bruce动了动，赶在那些阳光透过格子窗帘照射进来前往Clark的方向凑了过去，伸手摸索着对方光滑的肌肤，优美的肌肉线条，Bruce一点也不想从睡梦中清醒过来，只是凭借本能动作着，将脸贴靠上Clark饱满柔软的胸膛，头发乱糟糟的戳在他的皮肤上。

「Bruce？」Clark有些为难的推搡着他，Bruce一翻身压在他的身上，就像是要将脸埋在他的胸口，如果是平时这肯定没什么问题，他想，而对方洒在他皮肤上的温热呼吸实在是靠的太近，他嘴唇紧贴着他，然后是湿热的舌头，舌尖舔弄过他昨晚被过分玩弄的敏感胸部惹来了Clark的轻颤，他现在敢肯定Bruce是醒了，「我该上班了。」他看了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，猛地瞪大双眼，「拉、呃，我要迟到了！」

「我替你请了假。」Bruce终于嘟囔着开口道，张嘴恶意的咬啮着Clark依旧有点发痛的乳头——那并非是外部伤害，而是内部原因所造成的疼痛——深吸一口气像是还能闻到已经被他清洗干净的奶香，「哥谭。」他突然间抬起头，一边捏了捏小记者肌肉僵硬的侧腰，一边朝他眨着眼，仿佛还带着前花花公子的风流做派，「你答应了我今天陪我回哥谭。」

Clark吃惊的睁大双眼愣了愣，开始回想自己究竟是什么时候答应了Bruce，随后又在对方轻咬他乳尖的挑逗中回过神来，他看向Bruce，恰好撞上了对方舔去嘴角白色乳汁的画面，这让他脸颊的温度不自然的上升了些。

他确实答应了Bruce，Clark有点后知后觉的想，就在几个小时前，但拉奥，他那个时候被Bruce操的神志不清，就算是对方让他飞上天空为他摘下颗星星，他都会毫不犹豫的答应，于是Clark抿紧嘴，瞪着Bruce，那通常表示了他对哥谭宝贝欺诈性话语的控诉。

他的小记者瞪起人的摸样可一点也不严肃吓人，Bruce想，只感觉那毫无威胁性，并且很可爱。Bruce只感觉喜爱在胸腔中不断膨胀，所以他抬起上半身，凑上前去亲吻Clark，随后又往下移动，让自己的唇紧贴着停留在对方的下巴上。

「我们需要弄清楚你的身体发生了些什么，Clark。」Bruce低声说道，他的手不知道什么时候覆在了小记者的胸口，他皱着眉显得格外认真，他揉着手指所能够感受到的、比正常情况下要更软的乳肉，他的动作比起研究可能更像是爱抚，这让Clark不得不咬紧了下唇好阻止自己发出呻吟。

「我在大都会也能去医院，Bruce。」Clark尽可能让自己去忽视胸肌在Bruce揉捏下所产生的异样麻痒，他当然不可能去医院，Clark实在是无法想象将这个问题暴露在其他人面前，他必须孤独堡垒找一趟Jor，Clark想，也同时希望对方别告诉他这是氪星人正常的生理特征。

「不，你必须跟我走。」Bruce提高了音量，咬着牙带上了些强硬的态度，如果他的嗓音再嘶哑一点，Clark甚至有那么一瞬间就快要认为正面对着自己那名控制欲强的阴沉搭档了。但蝙蝠侠永远不可能这样揉压他的胸，有些画面不自然的从Clark脑海中闪过，他可真没办法想象当蝙蝠侠得知了超人的胸正涨着奶，甚至还被他经常嘲讽为没脑的花花公子挤出来的事实后会露出怎样的表情。

「我……」Clark试着拒绝，假使他待在哥谭，大概连不被察觉偷偷离开，前往孤独堡垒的机会都没有。他在Bruce捏上他的乳头时往后缩了缩，他只感觉那些奶水又快要被挤出来了，「我能自己解决，Bruce。」

「我说不！」该死他知道Clark是有多固执，Bruce深吸一口气，告诫着自己先把蝙蝠侠的脾气收回去，他用手指抹了抹对方沾着奶渍的乳头，真想撬开小记者的脑袋看看里面都在想着些什么。他正在产乳，Bruce在内心一字一顿的说，敏感的稍微承受一点揉捏都会将奶水挤出来，他猛地翻身跃起，半跪着压在Clark的身上，气势汹汹仿佛是一头发怒的野兽，他用那双凌厉的、暗沉的眼眸扫视着对方——Clark正为了他刚才的动作而喘着气，似乎是被他的行动吓了一跳，那双几乎要被厚重刘海遮挡住的蓝眼睛睁大了些，那些奶水从他翘着的乳头中流淌出来，既情色又荒谬，「Wayne家有私人医生，Clark。」

当然，Clark在这件事上并未与Bruce达成一致，也许后者只需要耗费更多的时间去说服他，毕竟Clark差点就动摇了，但Bruce却在中途接到一通电话后不得不选择离开，他甚至没有给出一个合适的理由，Clark皱着眉想，千篇一律的Wayne集团，但他很快便没有机会去考虑他的男友在自己感到那么些艰难的时候——那些乳汁在经过Bruce一轮的吸食后已经少了很多，但如果他用力摁压还是能挤出来——把他一个人单独扔在家里，来自正义联盟的紧急通讯响的正是时候。

说实话Clark在面对蝙蝠侠时有点不知所措，当他注视着对方挥拳的重击时，总是忍不住想起带有着尖爪的手套落在他乳肉上的触感，作为搭档的他一旦与蝙蝠侠靠的太近，对方身上那股熟悉的皮革味总让他有些脊背发麻，这导致超人在战场上表现的有些恍惚，他已经有一名稳定交往的男友了，Bruce Wayne，可脑海中时不时冒出来的、对于蝙蝠侠的妄想画面让他感受到了一股诡异的背德感，他不该想着蝙蝠侠，特别是——

「注意你的右翼，超人！」对方粗糙沙哑的嗓音从通讯器的那头响起，命令式的语句让Clark呼吸一窒，不自然的颤抖了一下——他在蝙蝠侠的操弄中毫不廉耻的摆动着自己的臀部，愉悦的喘息着，甬道的软肉被对方的性器摩擦的火热，被撑满的仿佛是要被嵌那条阴茎的形状——Clark一个分神，直接被敌人抓住了披风狠狠一扔，砸穿了两栋大楼。

这下蝙蝠侠完全能确认超人基本上是不在状态了，他蹙紧眉，开始思索着那是否与Clark的拒绝有关系。但将私人情感带入工作中显然是不合格的，蝙蝠侠想，所以他打算在战后会议上好好地谈谈这点问题。

「抱歉。」Clark重新从废墟中摇摇摆摆的飞起来，当他露出那温和带着歉意的笑容时，就连蝙蝠侠都很难更为严厉的责怪他的不专心，接着超人朝敌人冲了过去，直接将其撞上了半空中，并用热视线给与了对方双重打击。在一旁等待着的绿灯侠则看准时机，用巨大的绿色锤子给与了敌人最后一击。

「别把你在私人生活受到的挫折带入工作，超人。」蝙蝠侠毫不客气的低吼道，属于Bruce的那部分洋洋得意，并且十分希望超人能意识到自己没有任何机会，也别继续缠着属于哥谭王子的大都会小记者了。

挫折？Clark不明所以的望向蝙蝠侠，对方的视线仿佛鹰隼般的尖锐，这让Clark恍惚间有一种自己被对方完全解剖，所有的思维与秘密全都摆了出来的错觉，他努力在维持着超人那份常见的可靠，尽可能掩盖着那些不自觉联想而出的画面会被本尊发现的可能，那画面太真实了，Clark忍不住这么想，仿佛蝙蝠侠真的对他做出了那番事一般。

「好的。」Clark在半响的沉默后回答，他稍微飘起来了一点，右腿微微弯曲——优雅、完美，蝙蝠侠想，即便他身上满是混泥土的灰尘，依旧没办法遮盖住他精壮的身材曲线。说实话，Bruce也不知道Clark是如何拒绝了这张端庄、宛若神祗的英俊脸庞，更别提那双只有外星造物才能如此蓝的眼眸，当那双眼睛出现在星球日报版头的时候，专注的仿佛为他拍照的Clark是他的整个世界，相对比起来虽然Bruce Wayne的整颗心也都放着那名小记者，但他不过是个有钱的阔佬，甚至因为夜巡而不得不多次找理由拒绝在Clark的小公寓过夜。

而就在不久前，Bruce Wayne还把Clark一个人单独的扔在了公寓，就是由于正义联盟见鬼的紧急联络。

超人很快仰起头消失在天空中，取代而之的则是灰眉土脸的Clark Kent，他扶了扶歪斜的眼镜，假装刚从遭受外星袭击的另一处建筑物中逃出来，同时混进了仿佛是嗅到了血腥味，举着话筒朝正联成员奔跑而去的记者群众——如果放弃了这次的采访机会，Perry肯定会在办公室内大发雷霆，他想。

Bruce正准备朝蝙蝠飞机走去，半途中不经意间发现了Clark也拥挤在那堆如狼似虎的记者中。小记者端着相机抬头注视着天空，而Bruce能打赌他的目标肯定不是绿油油漂浮在空中的灯侠，超人，只能是超人。随后他注意到Clark被同行挤得磕磕绊绊，他穿着一件宽大的外套，驼着背似乎想将自己高大的身躯藏在人群中，有两个人在拥挤的采访中不小心撞上了他的胸。

这让蝙蝠侠几乎是在瞬间黑了脸色，他只想将那两个不知好歹的家伙倒吊在不远处的楼壁上，然后把固执的小记者扔上蝙蝠飞机带回哥谭。然后他发现Clark将相机的镜头对准了他，大概是在镜头中对上了他的视线，小记者浑身一僵，紧张而又尴尬的将相机移开了。但Bruce没有动，他仍旧望着Clark，好一会，后者才露出了恍然大悟的神情，他重新找准角度摁下快门，随后抬起右手动了动手指朝蝙蝠侠挥了挥，感激的朝他露齿而笑。

很明显Clark Kent不会永远都是报道超人的专属记者，蝙蝠侠轻哼一声，面无表情的转身离开。他没有耗费太长的时间，很快他又与Clark重新见面，Bruce Wayne驾驶着跑车猛然停在了小记者的身边，后者正捧着笔记本修修改改，看起来对刚才所采访到的内容格外满意。

Bruce敲了敲车窗试图吸引Clark的注意力。

「B……Bruce？」Clark循声转过头，有些茫然的盯着身侧的高档跑车发了会愣，这才后知后觉的反应过来，他有些心虚的结结巴巴，不忘记以最快的速度将手中的笔记本与钢笔收进外套口袋中。Bruce敏锐的注意到小记者甚至像是受到惊吓般后退了两步，同时习惯性的环顾四周，仿佛是想着怎样从他面前逃跑。

「上车。」Bruce直截了当的说。

「我以为你……呃、好。」Clark犹豫了一会，他本该在采访结束后就飞往孤独堡垒。他与Bruce对视了半分钟，塌下了紧绷的肩膀，妥协道。他在关上副驾驶的车门后局促不安的在座位上扭动几下，扶眼镜的频率像是它怎么也戴不稳那般，「我……」他试着开口，偏过头注视着Bruce英俊的侧脸，高楼打下的阴影恰巧将汽车分为两半，把Bruce笼罩了进去，前者的唇因为愠怒而被紧抿成一条锋利、僵硬的线，这让待在另一半的阳光中的Clark丝毫没敢放松神经，「别担心，我没——」他缩了缩脑袋。

Bruce听着对方语句不连贯的解释，终于忍不住在进行了一段路途的驾驶后，一踩刹车停在了并不惹人注意的拐角处，他越过跑车的变速杆就朝Clark伸出手，扯开了他紧扣的外套瞪视着里面那层贴身衬衫。很好，他想，没有任何晕湿的奶渍。

「这已经好、好多了，我是说，再被你挤……吸出……」Clark艰难而又小声的说道，他几乎是可怜的涨红了整张脸，在双方都清醒认真的情况下，说出那些词根本就是在挑战Clark的底线，而无论他再怎么努力，那依然听起来像是带了些情色的暗示，「吸……出来一部分之后。」

「把奶吸出来之后会缓解你的症状吗？」Bruce，还是那副褪去了哥谭王子本该有的轻佻甜蜜的严肃，硬是把本该代表调情的话说得仿佛是董事会报告，他抬手隔着Clark那件大了两个尺码的衬衫托起对方沉甸甸的饱满乳肉，用手按了按试着去检查异常，要知道刚才这名笨拙的小记者可是被撞了好几下。

「那会让我感觉没那么……」Clark实在是无路可退，只得试着抬手阻止Bruce的动作，好在对方很快就放了手，也并没有其他多余的揉捏，「涨。」Clark略带迟疑的说出这个词，想着这也算是一个能暂时解决那阵不舒服胀痛的方法，但要将奶挤出来这个说法实在是太让人感到羞耻了，Clark在内心无声的呻吟着。

「很好。」Bruce这么说，重新发动了跑车，不知道为何Clark总感觉Bruce的说法令他脊背发寒，不自觉地轻颤了一下。

「等等，你怎么会知道我在这里？」Clark连忙把外套扣好，半举起一只手像是采访般的询问道，即便是从电视新闻，他想，那也应该只能得到正义联盟的消息，他们根本不会给籍籍无名的小记者一丁点镜头。

「我赞助了正义联盟，难道不该有些自己的消息源吗？」Bruce反问道，毫无疑问，他从头到尾都在现场，并且见证了心不在焉的超人是如何增加了更多的战损。

「是蝙蝠侠告诉你的？」Clark实在是想不出他的同事究竟有谁会是Bruce的熟人，要知道正联对于他男友一贯的评价（除了超人以外）都是Wayne闲着无聊、人傻钱多，而只有他知道Bruce是如何的——各种意义上来说——学识渊博，魅力非凡。

「我就是——」

「我感觉他不太喜欢记者。」Clark没等Bruce说完便继续讲道，这句话让后者一下子闭上了嘴，并且在开车的间隙中抽空递给了Clark一个‘解释给我听’的眼神，于是小记者只能犹犹豫豫的接着说，「因为他在我试图拍照的时候狠狠瞪了我一眼？虽然我感觉他的目标大概是所有记者。」然后他眨了眨眼，「呃、你刚才想说什么，Bruce？」

「没什么。」不，那是因为他看见其他记者都在不断地往你身上撞！Bruce有点咬牙切齿的想，Clark，他涨奶的小记者就这么在人群中被挤来挤去，毫无任何的危机感，「你得到消息的速度倒是很快……采访到超人了吗？」能让Clark抵达现场的原因只有超人，虽然Bruce并不想承认，但对方确实总追在超人的屁股后面，每一场，他想，几乎每一场超人参与的战斗结束后都会出现Clark的身影。

「他……他在我到达前就已经离开了。」Clark耸了耸肩说，感觉不太愿意深入探讨有关于超人的问题，这更加证实了Bruce对于超人情感受挫的猜测。

一名感情受挫，拥有着足以撕裂整个地球力量的氪星人会做些什么？蝙蝠侠并不想进行假设，但却必须准备几个方案以防万一。


	8. Chapter 8

他们赶在晚餐开始前与对方一起抵达了哥谭的Wayne宅邸，Clark在面对Alfred的迎接时拘谨的笑了笑——他们交往有一段时间了，两年，Clark想，但他来到Wayne宅的次数并不多，自从蝙蝠侠让超人滚出哥谭后，机会基本是屈指可数了。即便如此，Clark猜测蝙蝠侠依旧认为超人来到哥谭的次数太多了，他们在正义联盟中的相处还算愉悦，但这并不代表他阴沉沉的搭档喜欢别人插手哥谭事物。

「你上次来哥谭已经是一个半月前的事情了。」Bruce说，他很少会主动留Clark在哥谭过夜，大部分原因是由于他的另一份职业，他可没办法找到一个好的借口来解释自己为什么总在半夜三更离开。

不，是三周前。Clark默默地在内心反驳道，他——准确来说是超人，与蝙蝠侠合作抓捕了由大都会逃往哥谭的罪犯。当然了，如果非要算清楚，超人在飞行的途中也会时不时的路过哥谭上空，只是他总会小心谨慎的保持在高空，避免招惹到了自己坏脾气的搭档。

「大概……」Clark小声的应道，嘴里咀嚼着的食物让他一边脸颊可爱的鼓起，他理解Bruce的忙碌，像是经常的被地球另一头时区的会议打搅，导致他不得不大半夜爬起来，直到清晨才能回到床上。

「我以为你这个时候会考虑该不该搬来哥谭。」当Bruce将这句话说出口时，他才发现他俩从未谈论过类似的问题，他有着自己的顾虑，还必须为小记者的生命安全考虑，但Clark不一样，Bruce很难不去猜测对方宁可待在大都会老旧的小公寓，从来没计划过——要知道星球日报早就在哥谭建立了分公司——搬往哥谭的原因。

「我有自己的工作，Bruce。」Clark愣了愣，这还是他两年间第一次得到了来自Bruce的明确暗示，正当他以为自己早已准备好的借口毫无用处的时候，却又可以将它重新拿出来了。

「是因为工作……」Bruce假装漫不经心的问，「还是说有人并不愿意让你搬来哥谭？」

Clark猛地被Bruce问住了，他沉默了一会，又想起了蝙蝠侠对的态度以及对方仿佛猛兽般的地盘意识，假使超人就这么搬来哥谭，拉奥，那么他与蝙蝠侠之间为这件事所产生的争执很有可能会拆了半个瞭望塔。或许他的搭档还会去找Bruce的麻烦，像是将对方倒吊在Wayne塔顶逼迫他放弃将一名危险的氪星人招惹进哥谭的主意。

「大……大概？」Clark不能说谎，只得继续给出了模棱两可的回答，在不暴露身份的前提下，他可真没办法将这些解释清楚，「抱歉，Bruce，但我……不能……」

「你没有必要在乎其他人的感受，Clark，这只是我们之间的事。」超人，又是超人，Bruce稍微提高了些自己的音量，只是他没想到对方甚至是做到了限制Clark人身自由的程度。

「不，我必须——」Clark叹了口气，多年的相处让超人和蝙蝠侠达成了一种默契的平衡，Clark并不想打破这点，而超人也同样不可能离开大都会，所以他用一种抱歉的眼神注视着Bruce，然后是道歉，他的脚趾正不安分的蜷缩起来，「那其实挺重要的，我是说……我们能晚点再讨论这个。」

Clark的嘴角撑起了一个笑容，而Bruce很清楚自己没法再问出些什么了，这让他又开始对超人有些咬牙切齿，所以超人在得到了Clark的明确拒绝后仍然不打算放弃，他不知道对方与小记者究竟是达成了怎样的共识，但显然限制人身自由已经是超乎了蝙蝠侠的预计。

Bruce正不断地告诫自己需要冷静，他能够将超人的问题放在更后的待办事项，现在的首要问题是Clark，他的视线从那双充斥着愧疚的蓝眼睛移到了对方的胸口处，晚饭结束后他能带对方去一趟蝙蝠洞，那没什么困难的，Bruce想，比起身份问题，他更没办法忍受自己的男友维持着这样的状态进行日常生活，当他假设Clark的乳头会在他工作时情色的翘起顶起衬衫，溢出的奶水浸湿前端，Bruce便认为此刻的决定无比的正确。

但他并没有得到那样的机会，哥谭按照惯例出现的麻烦打断了他的坦白，这令Bruce不得不再度找个借口离开——他不能将手无寸铁的小记者卷进来，要知道对方甚至在面对抢劫时都束手无策，更别提哥谭穷凶恶极的罪犯了。

然后他遇见了短时间内最不愿见到的人。

Bruce向来认为超人与哥谭格格不入，他的制服让他看起来就像是一个活靶子，而对方出现在哥谭的时机也太过于巧合了，他想，就像是无时无刻都在监视着Clark，他当然可以这么做，他只需要听着他，甚至毫不费力。

蝙蝠侠的敌意显而易见，这让Clark漂浮在半空中犹豫不决，拉奥在上，Clark想，他只是听见了呼救声条件反射的赶来，甚至还没来得及插手。看吧，他偷偷的往后飘了些，热视线一闪而过溶解了藏匿在暗处的敌人所手持的枪械，即便他能，蝙蝠侠也不会让他搬来哥谭。

「晚上好，B。」超人又往下降了些，尽可能的减少彼此的高度差，好让站在高楼边缘的蝙蝠侠不需要抬起他的脑袋，这是下意识的习惯性动作，自从蝙蝠侠嘲讽过他高高在上的姿态后——虽然这些话在他们彼此熟悉，正义联盟成立后便消失的差不多了——他露出了一贯的笑容，那是减少了面对记者镜头时的疏离，带了些属于伙伴间的亲密。

「你没必要出现在这里，超人。」Bruce挑选了相对较为温和的回应，但冷硬的语气与态度已经告诉了对方他并不受欢迎，一股无由来的烦躁正笼罩着他，而超人所表现出的依旧是那副见鬼的好脾气。

「抱歉，我听见了呼救声。」超人解释道，语调奏出令人愉悦的韵律，同时表示自己完全无意插手哥谭的事务，「我只是来找人的。」

这个借口几乎是在一瞬间就快要让蝙蝠侠的理智断了线，当他回过神来的时候手指已经隔着腰带捏上了里面的正方形小盒子，他几乎能听见指关节收拢所产生的声响，他绷紧肌肉嘴角下撇，用尽全力才遏制住自己的动作。而超人，也为此紧张起来，他谨慎的与蝙蝠侠拉开了比平时还要远的距离，以免自己又无意识的做出了什么惹怒对方的事，但这一动作在对方看来只有心虚这一种解释。

「我告诉过你最好滚远点，氪星人。」Bruce的声音压得更低了，那听起来就像发怒前的咆哮，超人为此拧起了眉，他先是将双手环抱在胸前，然后为这个错误的动作不着痕迹的一颤，才深吸一口气该为双手叉腰。

「你没有干涉一个人社交的权力，B。」超人严肃的说道，当他那双蓝眼睛中的笑意褪去后，压迫感又重新回来了。

你也没有权力干涉Clark的人身自由，蝙蝠侠的嘴唇抖动了几下，最终没能将这句话吼出来。他望进对方那双在月光的映照下蓝的惊人的眼眸，只感觉自己的心脏像是被冰冷的铁链重重捆绑住——超人正在试图抢走他生命中最好的那部分，这个想法几乎让他的胃上下颠倒般翻搅着。

「滚出我的哥谭。」他说，经过反复咀嚼的语句更像是想让超人滚出Clark的人生，随后他沉着脸转身，直接利用爪钩枪往远处荡去。

他原以为超人会在他在警告中乖乖离开，但当他抬起头发现红色的飞行轨迹朝着Wayne宅的方向而去时，只感觉双耳嗡嗡作响。等待他反应过来，蝙蝠车已经一路咆哮着以最快的速度往相同的方向驶去。他在Alfred惊讶的注视中扯下了自己的制服，来不及梳理汗湿的凌乱的发丝就往Clark所在的方向奔去，按照他对小记者的了解，待在哥谭的大部分情况下他都会一边熬夜赶稿一边等待Bruce Wayne的会议结束，直到因为实在是困得撑不住而睡过去。

Bruce猛地推开门，这把正将睡裤穿了一半的小记者吓了一跳，除非特殊情况，在极注重隐私权的情况下，Clark并不会选择监听Bruce，并且刚才他显然是走神了，思绪还停留在蝙蝠侠在自己的地盘上对待超人的糟糕态度，所以没能听见对方急促的脚步声。只要别在哥谭，Clark想，他与蝙蝠侠才能友好相处。

阳台的落地窗没有关，夜风将更薄的那部分窗帘吹拂的翻滚作响，Bruce越过Clark快步走上前，扫视了几眼后并未发现超人的踪影。紧接着他扭头让目光长时间的落在小记者身上，尖锐的审视让Clark不自然的抓了抓刘海，确保它们正好好地盖在那，然后扶着眼镜，朝看起来怒气冲冲的Bruce困惑的歪了歪头。

「你在做什么？」Bruce关上了他所认为的、被超人打开的落地窗，一步步朝小记者的方向逼近，后者仿佛是受惊的鹿般不受控制的往后缩了缩，差点被自己的脚步绊倒，带了点迷惘不解的眨着眼。

「我……」他刚换下制服？毫无疑问，他可不能这么说，「我只是想换件衣服。」

「那是什么？」Bruce的声音像是从咽喉中挤出来那般，带了些沙哑，很微弱，但总让Clark感到熟悉，所以他愣了一愣，没能够反应过来。直到对方带着粘腻冷汗的手指触碰上他的胸口，划过那道湿漉漉的水渍印记时，才忽然一哆嗦。

「什、什么？」他又往后退了两步，原本就敏感的乳头在对方不经意的触碰中所产生的麻痒令他浑身一颤，他回望进对方那双深色的眼眸，恍惚能看见里面燃烧着的、就快要化为实质性的怒火。他知道他是超人了吗？Clark在接连的后退中混乱的想，蝙蝠侠发现了他的身份，然后告诫了Bruce？他是来和他谈论分手的吗——

涌入脑海中的各种猜想几乎都快要夺走Clark的心跳了，当他发现的时候，他停止呼吸的时间已经超过正常人类所能够承受的极限了，他是飞起来了吗，Clark不确定的想，他感觉自己就快要夺窗而出了。

然后他跌倒在了身后那张柔软奢华的大床上。

「我问你。」Bruce居高临下的注视着Clark，一字一顿的说，「这是怎么回事？」

他开始用手指捏着对方还挂着一滴奶渍的乳头，Clark试图弓着背去躲避Bruce的触碰，但那只是无用功，他赤裸着上身，无论做出怎样瑟缩的动作，都没办法隐藏住他精壮饱满，形状完美、像是蕴含着强悍力量的肌肉。

「它……我……」Clark此时终于理解Bruce的询问了，和超人无关，这令他不由自主的松了口气。但接下来他需要进行的解释也足够令他感到羞耻了，他发誓那只是因为超人的制服对于现在的他来说有点紧——行吧，他想，或许不止一点，「我有点难受，所以、呃，我是说——」

他结结巴巴，脸颊染上了明显的红色，他只是脱下制服后有些不太舒服，所以就那么挤了一下，他的手法很糟糕，基本上没办法缓解那些胀痛，然后他打算穿好裤子再去浴室解决这些麻烦，他总不能每一次都依靠Bruce，Clark想，在他有机会前往孤独堡垒进行系统的检查前，似乎也有将它们挤出来这一种选项。

「他来找你了吗？」Bruce的语气也在终于得知了这些奶渍并非超人造成的之后柔和下来，对方弹性十足的胸肌不自然的泛着红，结合Clark的解释来看大概是由于他自己粗暴的动作而造成的。Bruce放任一部分的蝙蝠侠离开，嘴角勾起了一抹属于哥谭王子的轻佻笑容，半跪着骑在了对方的身上。

「没有。」Clark老老实实的回答，显然与蝙蝠侠见面的是超人，并非Clark Kent，准确来讲他这也不算是说谎，对吧？

「很好。」Bruce满意的点了点头，超人在被Clark拒绝后并没有办法采取其他的手段，只能漂浮在Wayne宅外远远地看上几眼永远都不会属于他的小记者，假使超人真的无时无刻都在监听着对方，Bruce挺愿意让他听得更清楚一点。

Bruce让自己的视线长时间的停留在Clark的胸口，然后抬手覆盖上比平时要软上一点的胸肌，他用两只手将乳肉缓缓地往中央收拢，这一动作令对方中心的那条沟更加的明显，他甚至不需要任何的润滑，Bruce想，他用手指熟练而又仔细的地揉压着里面的输乳管，迫使更多的奶水从乳孔中流淌出来，

Clark双手揪着床单，在乳汁涌出的诡异酥麻感中分神的控制着力道，好让自己别将它撕烂。他敏感的乳头在对方简单的挑逗中饱涨坚挺，随时都在为了哺乳而做着充足的准备。Clark紧绷着腹部偏着头低声的喘着气，咕哝出一两声舒服的呻吟，愉悦的刺激让他扭动了几下胯部。

Bruce用双手紧紧地攫住小记者的乳肉，利用指腹不断地揉搓对方挺翘的乳头，奶水在他的挤压下从奶孔中射了出来，几乎是浸湿了Clark的整个胸部。他仍旧为乳汁喷涌的怪异快感而迷惘的颤抖，镜片为此蒙上了一层雾气。他不受控制的挺动腰部试图让Bruce去触碰他开始兴奋的阴茎，随后又为性器与睡裤布料间的摩擦而呜咽着呻吟。

Clark眨了两下泛红的双眼，在一片雾气中勉强看清了Bruce 的动作，对方不知道什么时候脱下了自己的裤子，灼热而又坚硬的阴茎就这么贴在了他的皮肤上。Bruce抓紧了小记者被乳汁浸湿的滑腻乳肉，不断地将胸肌往中间揉压，紧接着缓慢挺动胯部，将勃起的阴茎挤进了胸肌间的沟中。

介于柔软与弹性之间的乳肉挤压着他的阴茎，这让Bruce沉重的喘了口气，随后他前后摆动着不断来回抽插，让自己的性器与对方饱满的胸肌充分磨挲着——这触感就和他想象中的一样好，Bruce想，对方的胸口被奶水浸的湿滑，这几乎让他的阴茎能毫不费力的操着他的乳肉。

「B……Bruce……」胸口被粗糙性器摩擦的感觉太过于奇怪，Clark没料到对方会这么做，呜咽了几声想要阻止这种羞耻的动作，他的乳肉因为涨奶而格外敏感，甚至能够清晰的感受到对方粗长的柱体形状以及那些鼓起跳动的筋脉，「哈啊——」他在Bruce故意用冠头挤顶压他翘起的乳头时发出呻吟，那动作所惹来的酥麻感从他燥热的胸口一直流窜到了下身，令他尾椎发麻。

Clark被挤出乳白色奶水沾在了Bruce不断厮磨他胸肌的阴茎上，对方几乎是将他的乳肉揉压的变了形状，令它们虽然不能包裹住，但却能更加贴合的挤压着抽插的肉刃，Clark急促的喘着气，只知道自己胸肌被对方蹂躏的泛起情欲的红色，那些耻毛刮搔在他的皮肤上时令他麻痒难耐的扭动，腰部发软，红肿的乳尖被摩擦的又涨又痛。


	9. Chapter 9

Clark的乳头在Bruce的挑逗中越发的挺翘肿胀，对方像是总有办法将乳汁从里面挤出来一般，以专业的手法为那些奶水疏通着渠道。Bruce低头注视着小记者那红肿带着水色的乳头，收拢手指扯动将它们高高捏起，认为那些短暂成直线溅射出来的乳汁应该被缓慢的舔去，而现在倒是显得有些浪费了。他挤出一波奶水，让它们顺着Clark的肌肉线条滑落，滴在床单上将上面晕染出深色。

淋满了乳汁的阴茎不停歇的在胸肌之间所挤出沟壑中滑动抽插，那实在是太舒服了，Bruce紧皱着眉深吸一口气，涨奶的柔软胸肌配合着光滑的皮肤紧密贴服的挤压着他的性器，他将对方胸口的那块皮肤摩擦的通红，而Clark显然害羞的拒绝让视线落在自己被操弄的胸肌上，他固执的偏过脸，散落凌乱的刘海遮挡住了他的左眼。

但Bruce没有忽视Clark的兴奋，小记者粗重的喘息着，在阴茎每一次磨蹭过他的乳肉、挤弄着乳头时浑身颤抖，他的舌头无意识的探出口腔，眉头紧皱，又在Bruce的动作中挺起胸膛，试图催促着对方继续揉压他胀痛的胸肌，他在Bruce搓弄那酥痒的乳尖时发出呻吟，在快感的蚕食中扭动着腰。

「别再……Bruce……这太、唔——」当Bruce捏住他的乳头，堵住那些乳孔时，Clark发出一声闷哼，对方还在揉压他蓄满了奶水的胸肌，而Clark只能在无法发泄的憋涨感中难受的挣扎着，他扯了扯Bruce的衣摆试图吸引对方的注意力，努力睁大那双水润的蓝眼睛，「放开它……让我……Bruce，求你……」

「让你把奶喷出来？」Bruce低声补充着Clark未说完的话，对方发出一声羞愤无助的呻吟，却又无可奈何。他确实需要Bruce那么做，Clark思绪混乱的想，那些奶水在对方的搓动下不断地上涌汇集，就是没有办法得到释放，让他的胸部涨得难受，只想将它们全都挤出来。

「Bruce……」Clark咕哝道，身体又在对方的抽插中颤抖着，他抬手似乎想要拽开Bruce堵住乳孔的手指，却又在后者刻意的揉捏下软了腰，Clark不知道自己是否还能控制住力道，他曾经也有在对方的操弄中直接捏断金属的经历，而他并不想让男友的手腕也遭遇相同的状况，所以只能继续折腾着Bruce的衣服下摆。

「别心急，Clark。」Bruce满意的注视着对方绯红的面颊，那双掩藏在镜片后的蓝眼睛红了眼眶，充斥着情欲与羞赧。他收拢手指，让Clark难耐的扭动呜咽，随后挺动胯部，并往前缩短了距离好让阴茎的前端能够顶撞上小记者的脖颈与下颚。

Clark急促的呼吸着，他的胸膛在喘气中剧烈的一起一伏，潮红的皮肤上覆盖着一层汗液。Bruce撞上他咽喉的阴茎把他捅的有些难受，透明的前列腺液硕大的冠头前端流出，与沾上的奶渍一起湿滑的涂抹在他的皮肤上，他能感受到自己上下滚动的喉结被触碰撞击，灼热的性器时不时摩擦上他的脸颊。

然后Bruce终于微微的松开了手指，放弃了对那饱满胸肌的折磨，这让已经涌上最前方的奶水争先恐后的从奶孔中射了出来，榨取般的喷洒与释放让Clark颤动的厉害，喷乳怪异而又强烈的触感使他提高音量发出湿软的呻吟，整个人为此思维恍惚。他大口的喘着气，探出口腔的舌尖可怜兮兮的颤抖着，因为快感而失神的蓝眼睛不知道正望向哪。随即Bruce加重了力道，他在让对方湿漉漉的乳肉挤压着自己的阴茎的同时继续搓揉着，那些奶水在他的动作中一条线般一下又一下的被呲出乳孔，喷射所产生的酥麻扩散开了，Clark绷紧了肌肉，只感觉自己坚硬的、将睡裤顶起的阴茎正兴奋的抖动。

「太……太多了……」Clark气喘吁吁，穴口在奶水被挤出来的时候空虚的一开一阖，他用沾上了飞溅而出的奶水的脸颊蹭了蹭床垫，来不及吞下的唾液顺着他的嘴角滑落，他的上半身被奶水浸湿的一塌糊涂，带有着情欲的潮红令他的皮肤不断升温，「哈啊……」

属于小记者的那两块胸肌不仅因为涨奶而触感一流，就连对方在高潮的临界点恍惚呻吟的摸样也刺激性十足，他的乳肉被Bruce捏的通红，不断有奶水从红肿的乳头被挤压而出，放荡而又情色的画面让Bruce咬了咬牙加快速度摩擦着他，他将对方奶水肆意的胸肌收拢到一种极致，粘腻的水渍声随着他的动作逐渐变大，接着他在紧密无间的磨挲中射了出来，白浊的精液飞溅上了Clark的锁骨，甚至是脸颊，让对方原本就被狠狠蹂躏的胸部更显得一团糟。

Bruce往后退了退，低下头去亲吻Clark的嘴角，后者习惯性的抬腿缠绕上他精壮紧窄的腰部，双手一扯他的衣领便继续着粘腻的亲吻。小记者柔软的舌头试探性的舔弄着他的嘴唇，然后被Bruce迅速叼住凶狠的吮吸着，他摩擦纠缠住对方的舌头，吮吸间满足的品尝着Clark的味道。

超人永远不会知道这点，他想，带了些阴暗的嫉妒与恶意，Clark只会在他的操弄下发出呻吟，汁水淋漓。他会在他摆动着柔韧的腰部渴求的动作下进入他体内的最深处，将他撑开填满并且将他操弄的又湿又软，甬道只会乖巧而又紧密的包裹上来，Clark会颤抖的发出呜咽，啜泣着呻吟。

Clark正在分心应付Bruce强势、占有欲十足的亲吻，他条件反射的凑上前试着回吻，满足于与对方舌头粘腻的缠绕在一起，然后轻咬着Bruce的舌尖，后者的衬衫被Clark颤抖的解开，这期间由于控制不住力道而崩坏了几颗扣子，紧接着Bruce俯下身好让彼此的皮肤黏糊糊的磨蹭在一起，小记者抬手环抱住他宽阔的后背，手指划过脊柱停留在那些伤疤上。

他真该劝说Bruce少进行一些极限运动，Clark在唇舌交叠的吻中迷迷糊糊的想，但很快又被因为空虚瘙痒而不断阖动的穴口扭曲成了其他的想法，他饥渴的肉穴在Bruce继续揉捏刺激着他的胸部时不满足的叫嚣着，然后发出呜咽的鼻音，摆动起腰部厮磨着对方，无意识的告知对方他的身体正准备好了为他而敞开。

Clark在亲吻结束后半张着嘴喘息着，他将脑袋埋向Bruce的颈窝，却嗅到了汗水味中夹杂着的熟悉皮革味，这让他的穴口不受控制的收缩，整个人打了个哆嗦。他想他不该在这种情况下想起蝙蝠侠，无论如何在床上想起对方实在是太过于奇怪，但Clark不知道该怎样才能阻止那些仿佛真实发生一般的妄想随着一点点细微的引导从他的脑海中冒出来，这有些像是偷情——Clark呻吟一声，坚硬的阴茎违背他的想法兴奋的跳动了两下，他的甬道本能的蠕动收缩着，恍惚间像是确确实实能感受到曾经被蝙蝠侠里里外外操了个透。

小记者再次为自己的想法感到羞愧，他咬了咬牙偏过头去用嘴唇触碰着Bruce汗津津的脖颈，试图赶走那些画面。「快……快点，Bruce……」Clark小声的催促道，只感觉得不到满足的肉穴正麻痒的难以忍受，他用那双仿佛浸水的蓝眼睛乞求的望着他，摇摆的浑圆饱满臀肉不断地摩擦着Bruce的胯部。

小镇男孩的主动足够让Bruce的呼吸停滞那么几秒钟，随后又开始变得沉重，他毫不费力的扯下了Clark的睡裤，手掌在他的大腿处流连了一会后，来到了对方的臀部，他紧抓上弹性十足的臀肉，手指往前滑直到抵达Clark不断贪婪收缩着的穴口。他的手指沾满了从Clark胸部挤出的奶水，顺利的挤进了对方的体内，这让小记者猛地一震，随即而来的则是呻吟与热情吮紧他手指的甬道。

Clark弓起背绷紧了腹部的肌肉，他搂抱着Bruce的被在对方手指开始翻搅时颤动着，他早已被调教的湿软肠壁乖巧而又渴求的蠕动着，更多的滑腻液体随着Bruce的抽插从肉穴中被挤压流淌出来，然后他屈起手指抠刮着Clark敏感的内壁，戳刺顶弄着前列腺，让Clark在他手指的操弄中脱力发软，贴着他颈窝的脑袋动了动，哼哼唧唧的呻吟着。他涨蓄着奶水的胸肌挤压在Bruce身上，里面的乳汁滴滴答答的从乳孔渗出来，蹭了对方一身。

「帮我……帮我挤一挤，Bruce……」Clark在他身下燥热不堪的扭动着，那些奶水还在困扰着他，他握紧了Bruce的手臂试图让他触碰上自己仍旧鼓鼓囊囊的胸肌，乳汁依然从肿翘如同成熟浆果般的乳头泌出，「不……啊哈……别……唔、别停……」他又在Bruce试图抽出深埋在他体内的手指时阻止道，条件反射的在力道允许的范围内夹紧了肉穴，他用那双蓝的惊人的眼眸恳求无辜的望着他，汗湿的厚重刘海黏在他的额头。

或许他应该再耐心的等等，Bruce深吸一口气咬紧牙关，脑海中有关于理智的那部分这么想，他得将Clark准备的再软一点，他必须花时间适应——Bruce微微的抬起身，注视着上身沾满了奶水与精液的小记者，色情淫扉的画面刺激着他的神经，紧接着他抽出了手指，重新硬起的坚挺阴茎触碰上了已经被手指操的熟红的穴口，他必须等等——不，他现在就想贯穿Clark的甬道，操着他永远不知满足的贪婪的肉穴，再用精液将他的内部灌满。

Bruce用双手紧抓住Clark的臀肉，还没来得及给对方反应的时间，便转换了彼此的体位与姿势让对方能够跨坐在他的身上。他没有给Clark更多的时间去适应，几乎是让粗长的性器强行挤进了他开合的穴口中，将Clark的肠壁粗暴的撑开，再顺势让他下落，狠狠顶弄的力道像是想将他钉在自己的阴茎上一般。

Clark为突如其来的入侵抖动瑟缩着，过电的酸软酥麻顺着脊椎强势的闪进他的脑海，他发出呻吟，双腿瞬间失去了支撑的力道。他已经没办法考虑Bruce是否能承受几乎接近二百二十磅的重量，也没法控制自己体贴的飞起来那么一丁点减轻压力，Clark只知道自己被阴茎完完整整的入侵了，他的肉穴几乎是含到了最底端，柔嫩的甬道被对方布满着筋脉的阴茎厮磨的发麻，他在刺激中挺着腰仰起头，奶水甚至不需要任何挤压便从乳孔中溅射出来。

「拉……啊啊……太、太深了……」Clark呜咽道，又在Bruce捧起他的臀部开始顶撞时变为了呻吟，他的甬道紧密的吮绞着对方的阴茎，敏感热情的内壁贴服着被充分摩擦，Bruce强势的操进了他的最内处，冲刺的节奏与幅度让Clark不断地上下颠动着，肉穴在搅动粘腻的水渍声中吞吐着进进出出捣弄的大家伙。

Bruce凑上前含住了Clark柔软的乳肉，牙齿不断咬啮着他红肿的乳头，奶水随着他的吮吸涌入口中，没办法及时咽去的部分乳汁顺着Bruce的嘴角流淌下来。小记者的胸肌在上下颠簸的动作中晃动着，从乳孔中溢出的奶水被甩到了空气中，落在了Bruce的身上，他顺着后者的顶弄的节奏摆动着臀部，双手紧抓Bruce的肩膀。Clark的脸涨得通红，仿佛是即将窒息般喘息着，对方进出的大幅度动作丝毫没减轻力道，甚至是在抽出时扯离了一部分媚肉，Bruce在噗呲声中顺着小记者抬高下落的动作猛地挤回他体内，来来回回的捣弄碾磨将他的甬道操的淫水横流。

「把它们都吸……啊啊……吸出来，Brucie……那太……」Clark被操红的肉穴一吸一裹的含紧驰骋的阴茎，同时催促呻吟着，他扭着自己的上身，挺起胸膛试图将淌奶的乳头更深的往Bruce嘴里塞，他被吸的太舒服了，奶水所涌出的陌生酥麻快感几乎与下身撞击试图撑裂他甬道的阴茎交叠着侵袭他的思维，让他为此愉悦的瑟缩颤抖，「哈啊……呜——」

Bruce嘬着Clark的乳头，舌头围绕着他的乳晕打转，最后连同着他一部分乳肉一起含入口中。他一边啃咬着一边狠狠吮吸，那些奶水呲进他的口腔，涌入他的喉咙深处，他连同着对方的乳肉一起吞咽着，在被对方的甬道紧密吮着的同时品尝着唇齿间的奶香。Clark急促的喘着气，察觉到Bruce降低了顶撞的幅度，转而细密的捣弄着他隐蔽的深处，他将他开阔的太深了，令他无处遁形，而他不知节制的甬道总是绞紧对方，他被操透的身体完全为Bruce打开。

Bruce猛地加重吮吸的力道，舌叶反复的摩擦舔弄着口中敏感的乳头，Clark挺立翘起的阴茎在Bruce剧烈的抽送中摇晃弹动，他眼神涣散，奶水与湿滑的淫水根本没法停止的从乳孔与肉穴中流淌出来，他恍惚间感觉自己没有办法承受更多，但他每一次的起身都会在下一秒被Bruce压下钉回在那条阴茎上，他摇着头，破碎的呻吟中带上了啜泣，嘟哝着些含糊不清的话语。

他湿润的肉穴被Bruce操的发烫，臀部摇摆扭动的节奏越发的放荡，他哆嗦着呻吟，臀瓣在对方的揉捏下变了形，饱满的臀肉溢出了指缝。滴滴答答流出的淫水让他们相连的部分湿的一团糟，一部分还随着顶撞的节奏噗呲噗呲的被挤出肉穴。那些奶水在Bruce又几下发了狠的冲撞中喷射的到处都是，他泪眼朦胧的低下头，爽的浑身颤抖，在对方的耳边像是幼兽般的呻吟。

他的奶水又再度溅的到处都是，但Clark已经思索不了太多了，他抓着Bruce凌乱的发丝强行让他抬起头来，吻上了对方还带着奶香味的唇舌，他尝到了自己的奶味，这刺激的Clark猛地再度收缩内壁，绞紧了体内的性器。Bruce愉悦的抬起头享受的迎上了Clark的亲吻，将小记者的呻吟全数吞进了肚子里，然后他一步步的、狠戾的撞击着把对方逼上了高潮，他只感觉跨坐在他身上的Clark猛然抽搐痉挛，阴茎颤抖着射了出来，将他俩的腹部弄得黏糊一片。

随后Bruce在几次的冲撞中顶的极深，他用手指抚摸着与Clark相连的部位，试探性的插入，试图将囊袋也一起挤进湿软紧致的甬道中。紧接着他抬起一只手抓住对方涨奶的胸肌，与碾磨捣弄的动作维持一致，收紧五指用劲挤压着。这下连亲吻都没办法阻止Clark的呻吟了，他浑身剧烈震颤着，奶水呈几条线喷了出来，他敏感的甬道也同时缩紧，把Bruce夹得一阵舒爽，他猛地一抖，在变换亲吻角度的间隙重吸了口气，将精液灌进了他体内的最深处。

Clark脱力般的把重量压在了Bruce身上，后者在紧抱着他的同时不忘记吮吸他滑溜的舌头，直到让Clark的舌根都开始发麻。对方的表现让Bruce觉得满意极了，只觉得如鲠在喉的嫉妒与恼怒也没那么重要了，Clark只会是他的，毫无疑问。


	10. Chapter 10

「Bruce，你不能总是这样……」过了好一会Clark才回过神来，声音中还夹杂了少许嘶哑，他们正黏糊糊的贴靠在一起，这让Clark挪动了几下想离开对方的怀抱好去浴室进行清理，他能够嗅到飘散在四周的奶香味与淫扉的情欲气息，现在他的脸颊开始发红了。Clark自暴自弃的将脑袋埋向Bruce那，冰凉的眼镜抵上对方的皮肤，他还在这混乱的气味中嗅到了些别的——皮革与凯夫拉纤维——很微弱，Clark分辨不出那是否是他的幻觉，它们与汗水交织在一起，给人的感觉就像是……蝙蝠侠。

然后Clark又在内心发出一声无望的呻吟，没有什么能够比你的同事在某一天后突然不受控制变成你的性幻想对象更让人崩溃的了，他原以为蝙蝠侠的眼神足以阻止那些不切实际的妄想，可实际上这除了让他更为兴奋之外并没有任何的效果——这是不道德的，一种背叛，Clark咬紧牙关这么告诉自己，他不该在与Bruce待在一起的时候还想着其他人——他发誓他与蝙蝠侠之间除了友情外别无他物。

但这不能够解释那些妄想，Clark弓起背朝后缩了缩，拉奥啊，他肯定是受了什么东西的影响导致思维变得有点不正常了，还是说他其实是幻想着Bruce穿上那套制服？随后他将哥谭宝贝套入了那身漆黑色的制服中，又回想起了蝙蝠侠评价他男友的刻薄话语，赶紧将画面赶出了脑海。

「什么？」Bruce没有放松力道，他的手仍旧紧扣着Clark的腰侧，后者试着挣开，但很快察觉了那对于一名刚做完的小记者来说基本上是不可能的任务后，便选择了放弃，他假装喘了几口气，只感觉粘滑的液体正随着他的动作从肉穴中流淌出来。

「总是挤……或、或者吸……它，Bruce。」Clark磕磕巴巴的说，显然感觉自己的体温又升高了不少，然后他沉重的叹了口气，放松紧绷的神经蜷缩在对方的身侧，偷偷放任自己沉浸在Bruce的气息中，暂时将纠缠成一团乱糟糟毛线球的思绪抛至脑后。

「我以为这样会让你舒服点。」Bruce回答，可能还在嗓音中添加了些无辜，他将小记者低垂着几乎要埋进他胸口的脑袋给捞了起来，抬手理了理对方汗湿的凌乱发丝，试图摘下他粘着白色污渍的眼镜。这一动作令Clark几乎是惊恐的瞪大了双眼，他猛地往后退去，差点就这么摔下床，随后他踉踉跄跄的站稳，说着自己需要进行清洗便转身朝浴室冲去。

Bruce的手僵硬在半空，Clark很少，或者能说从不让他去触碰那副眼镜，行吧，他也许能够将这个归类为近视的依赖性，但介于他的观察所得，Clark基本算不上深度近视，也不可能因为看不清些东西而方寸大乱。Bruce的视线停留在对方赤裸的下身，他的精液正划过Clark的股间顺着大腿内侧滴落，这忽然间又让他有点口干舌燥了。

「我需要带你去做个全身检查。」稍晚一些，当Clark从浴室中干净的走出来，并且固执的亲手换掉那张一滩狼藉的床单后，Bruce像是忽然想起些什么这样说道。他严肃的皱着眉，肢体动作看上去有些僵硬，他必须带他去一趟蝙蝠洞，Bruce想，他已经做好心理准备了——

「不。」Clark几乎是毫不犹豫的将拒绝脱口而出，他又感觉自己要惊恐的飞起来了，「我是说……」他在Bruce疑惑的目光下断断续续的试图解释，拉奥啊，他可不想在Bruce面前被检查出了任何不符合正常人类的指标，要知道那些针头甚至没办法刺穿他的皮肤，「我可以自己……解决这件事？」

「你自己？」蝙蝠侠的耐心就快要被固执的小记者给磨灭殆尽了，他现在只想将对方捆去他的蝙蝠洞，但很好，理智阻止了他，「你要怎么解决，是想自己把它们……」Bruce高挑起了眉毛，接下来则是Brucie式的挑逗语气，这让他暗沉的目光又显得没那么有压力了，令Clark不着痕迹的松了口气，「都挤出来吗？」

「当然不是。」Clark涨红了一张脸，随着Bruce那句话而浮现在他脑海中的画面实在是太过于糟糕，以及那些感受，他深吸一口气，「我能……」他能让超人带他去一趟孤独堡垒？但Clark Kent与超人远没有熟悉到那种程度。Bruce深棕色的眼眸在床头灯所打下的阴影中仿佛呈现出深沉的暗蓝，这让Clark在对方的注视中有些紧张的后退了半步，「我能问一下你的私人医生是谁吗？」他改口道。

Clark可能还不着痕迹的叹了口气，带着一种温和宽厚的妥协，这让Bruce不由自主的想起了自己的搭档，他们在会议上的争吵绝大多数都是以对方率先后退一步而结束，但超人怎么都不可能会挎着肩膀，笨拙而又手忙脚乱，埋头在数不清的工作中，时不时还为缴纳房租感到苦恼。

他似乎还从未见过Clark摘下眼镜时的模样，这个念头忽然间窜入了Bruce的脑海中，然后他让探究的视线落在了对方的脸上，后者有点局促不安的扶了扶眼镜，冲他露出个拘谨的笑容。

「你会知道的。」Bruce以一种强硬的态度走上前抓住Clark的手腕，令对方顺势一个踉跄，才迈开步伐跟上前。随后Clark注意到Bruce的掌心淌了很薄一层冷汗，五指收拢的力道大的令指关节都有些泛白，他挺着僵硬的脊背，仿佛要奔往一个战场。

Clark不明所以的眨了眨眼，有些奇怪Bruce为何执着的想在深夜进行检查，他本该挑选一个更好的时间，他的意思是，早上？也许他能用这个借口暂时进行逃避，Clark想，就连步伐都变得不情愿起来，但眼下的情形让他连拒绝的话都说不出口，即便早就知道Bruce先前所表现出来的花花公子不过是个表象，Clark也从未见过这样的……他。

Bruce带着他走下楼，在一片静谧的黑暗中，Clark甚至能够听见自己疯狂跳动的心脏，由于慌乱、或者其他些什么，他还没有想出一个好的解释，当Bruce察觉了他的异常，推断出他的身份后又该怎么办，他盯着对方的后脑勺，将注意力全都放在了对方并未整理而乱翘的发丝上。

他不受控制的飞起来了那么几毫米。

然后Bruce停下了脚步，他站定在原地，仿佛是听见了些什么，Clark从未利用超级听力触犯过对方的隐私，但这次他确确实实是感到疑惑了。但还没等他实施计划稍微偷听那么一会，自己耳中的联络器那头便传来了J’onn J’onzz的声音。

「Bruce，我——」Clark这下是真的慌里慌张的后退了几步，他必须以最快速度赶往瞭望塔。

「抱歉，Clark，我有些急事需要处理。」Bruce的声音与Clark撞上重叠在了一起，他此刻正站在古旧摆钟的面前，只差一步，他想，这可真该死，「我很快就会……」

「我也……我忘记把稿件发给Perry了，我必须……」Clark抬起一只手试图解开睡衣最上面的那颗扣子，「我得先回卧室用一下笔记本电脑，我会……别担心我，Bruce，我会待在庄园等你。」

Clark的表现有些奇怪，但Bruce没有多少时间去探求原因，小记者就像是真的害怕会为此丢掉工作一般的迅速跑回卧室，根本没有给予他任何询问的机会。

当Bruce抵达瞭望塔的时候，超人已经漂浮在总控制台的边上了。他在听见了细微的声响后扭过头，朝蝙蝠侠——就像是不久前那场不愉快的谈话完全没有发生一般——露出了温和的笑容，只是里面夹杂了一丝担忧。Bruce花了两秒钟分辨出来对方的担忧并不是为了蝙蝠侠、或是Clark Kent，所以抬起头，让视线从超人身上转移向面前的主电脑屏幕。

镶嵌着盾型‘S’的蝙蝠标志很容易让他分辨出对方点名道姓的寻找他与超人，世界最佳搭档，Bruce听见火星猎人这么说，然后对方又停顿了一下，补充道这是由其他星球所传递而来的求救信号，或许说成是‘宇宙最佳’会更为准确一些。

「这说明我们要离开地球一段时间。」蝙蝠侠指出了核心问题，随后他想起了被他带去Wayne宅的Clark以及未完成的检查，认为眼下几乎能算是最糟糕的情况了，「我们必须把所需时间压缩至最短。」

Bruce因为Wayne集团所出现的紧急状况而飞往其他国家已经不是个新鲜事了，这让待在飞船上的Clark松了口气，同时迅速回复了短信，表示自己能够先返回大都会，他可没办法瞒住Alfred，介于对方肯定会在第一时间发现他的失踪。

「别在任务的时候开小差，超人。」蝙蝠侠的声音从前方的驾驶位传来，令超人不得不放下了手机。这期间他偷瞄了屏幕好几眼，确认Bruce没有再传来些什么后才停止了小动作。他与蝙蝠侠之间所保持的距离仍旧有一点远，老实说他可真没办法在面对蝙蝠侠时完全的控制住自己别去感到不自在，要知道就在不久前他还——Clark打断了自己的思绪。

「你总得让我和……交代一下，这就像是出差，B，我可不想让别人替我担心。」Clark朝蝙蝠侠的方向飘了飘，然后扭头让自己的视线透过飞船的玻璃窗停留在地球上，他有些后悔为什么自己在离开前没能去偷听一会Bruce的心跳了，紧接着他在蝙蝠侠看不见的角度不着痕迹的扯了扯紧致的制服，「我们最快……」

「如果能一帆风顺，最快也需要三天，或者我们能感谢氪星科技大幅度减少了飞船在路途上所浪费的时间。」蝙蝠侠的嗓音听上去有些烦躁，他的离开使自己针对Clark的计划功亏一篑，他只得联络Alfred让他将小记者尽可能的留在哥谭，但根据前者传递而来的消息显示，Clark已经离开了Wayne宅。他是怎么做到的？Bruce几乎要将那条信息瞪出个洞，监控没能拍摄到对方离去的画面，这不对劲，很不对劲——

Bruce操控着飞船的双手停顿了那么半秒钟，他微微偏过头，透过金属操控台的反射勉强看清身后踮脚漂浮着的氪星人。

「你在联络谁？」蝙蝠侠沙哑的声音透露着些古怪。

「这是我的私事，B。」他不愿意说谎，也不想因此而触犯到蝙蝠侠的霉头，所以只能含糊不清的绕开答案。他的表现温和诚恳，就像是在避免这件事毁了他俩的友情，但蝙蝠侠只感觉最佳搭档的称号岌岌可危了，假使对方依旧顽固的不放弃对Clark Kent的追求的话。

即便是隔着他所认为的安全距离，蝙蝠侠的气势仍然格外的具有压迫感。Clark认为对方正在透过些什么不着痕迹的观察着他，锐利的视线几乎是让他的脊背发寒，可这并没有那些不由自主冒出来的妄想要糟糕，不，朝拉奥发誓他们之间只有友情。

「星球日报不会因为少了你就停转，超人。」显然蝙蝠侠将超人的联络对象理解成了Clark，便冷哼着说道。超人在离开地球前还为Clark留下足够多的新闻采访，这不免让Bruce磨了磨牙，他是该让报社开辟更多的英雄版块了，或者直接将小记者调往生活版块。

Clark的心脏猛烈的跳动了一下，沉默了半分钟后才猜测蝙蝠侠那句话并非特指Clark，也许他已经得知了他的身份，但无论如何，眼下并不是个合适交流的地点。他们先前从不会额外谈论这些私事，他想，而最近提起的次数比起以往加起来的还要多……蝙蝠侠可能也不怎么喜欢Clark Kent？

「或许你说得对。」Clark——超人低声的回答。

「他们拥有很多渠道，能够刊登别的新闻。」Bruce瞥了一眼明显带上低落情绪的超人，嘴唇反复动了动后挤出了这句话，「你只需要将注意力集中在任务上。」

这听起来并不像是特指Clark，而是超人。难道蝙蝠侠刚才是认为超人正担忧着没有自己的新闻从而导致星球日报销量下滑的问题吗？这有点过头了，他是说，那听起来挺自恋，也难怪对方的态度有些奇怪。

「我是说，好吧。」Clark发现自己没办法进行解释，这依然牵扯到他自身的身份问题，他总不能直截了当的告诉蝙蝠侠手机屏幕上所显示的联络对象为Bruce Wayne，于是他摇了摇头，在对方的催促下朝座位飘去。

「你的制服……」Bruce终于半转过身直接将视线放在了超人身上，对方看上去一切如常，除了身上的那件制服。Bruce不知道这是否是自己的错觉，但他总认为那件制服绷的有些紧了，特别是胸膛那一块，「不，没什么。」他赶在Clark开口前撇开视线说道。

这句询问让Clark想起了自己身体上所发生的、令人尴尬的小问题，目前为止他的感觉还不错，当然了，这很有可能是因为Bruce将大部分乳汁都挤出来的缘故——Clark想，他目视前方，尽可能不去回想更多的细节，但他的体温还是升高了些——他不知道这能坚持多久，他是指，那些液体产生蓄积的速度太快了，假使他不能及时的挤出来，大概还是会和先前一般涨的难受。

虽说飞船上有着独立的房间，但他一点也不想在与蝙蝠侠同处一室的时候去挤压那些令他胀痛的奶水，可如果他不那么做，湿漉漉的乳汁便会在制服紧绷的挤压下流淌出来，那便说明他必须穿着内部被奶水浸湿的制服站在蝙蝠侠的面前……Clark在内心无望的发出无声的呻吟，无论是哪种状况都异常糟糕。

不过一旦超人投入了工作，所有的小问题以及烦恼便被他抛在了脑后，他们很顺利的抵达了目的地，战斗中的配合仍然默契。这其中还意外的牵扯出了有关于超人的一场私人恩怨，事后Clark想这或许是对方并非通知正义联盟，仅是将讯息传达给他们两个的原因。值得一提的是为了配合蝙蝠侠的战术，Clark甚至是在外面套上了一层对方特制的——像是解决一些身高差问题——蝙蝠制服，这个小把戏他们之前也玩过几次，并且格外有效。

当他撕开蝙蝠制服，带着敌人由星球冲上太空的时候，总感觉浑身上下依旧带着仿佛被蝙蝠侠包围的诡异触感，这一直持续到了整场战斗的结束，以至于让他一不小心分了神。

那太不正常了，Clark不止一次这么认为，那些被勾起的画面简直像是他曾经真真切切的感受过，粗糙的皮革、冰冷的温度以及蝙蝠侠贴近他耳边发出的粗重喘息与强硬的命令，他的飞行动作在愣神的期间停顿了零点几秒，随后猛地被对方揪住双腿，砸向了地面。

「专心点！」蝙蝠侠带着怒意的声音由通讯器的那头响起。

拉奥啊，他当初是为什么同意戴上微型的入耳式耳机的？Clark推开了压在胸口上的几块巨石，恍了恍神这么想，他得在遭受更多影响、战斗结束前将它暂时关闭一段时间，希望这不会让蝙蝠侠大发雷霆。


	11. Chapter 11

「你还好吗？」Bruce在一切结束后询问道，他语气不善，听起来仿佛是得知超人在哥谭打了好几个滚，撞塌了一片街区那般。但Clark知道自己没法为此狡辩些什么，毕竟这段时间持续不断在战场上走神的人是他，心不在焉，他知道蝙蝠侠最不能忍受这点。

「不太好。」于是Clark实话实说，他注意到对方为此紧抿起唇，这表示他接下来可能得面对蝙蝠侠式提问了，「别担心，我只是……我能解决这个。」他抢在对方开口前继续说，笑容带上了不容回绝与少量超人独有的疏离，那更让他显得令人信服，通常也表示了超人拒绝接受帮助。

这几乎是在一瞬间就惹来了蝙蝠侠的怀疑，甚至开始猜测对方是否被新型的氪石袭击了。他用一种会令超人感到极为不自在的目光上下扫视着他，除去那身制服因为战损的缘故而被划开了好几道口子，Bruce想，他没发现有其他的什么不对劲。飞船上放着一件备用的，这不成问题——他的视线落在了对方的胸膛上，那块破损的区域刚巧将他胸肌勒出来了一部分。

下个瞬间Bruce只感觉一阵风迅速刮过，超人在眨眼间从他的面前消失了，带了些无法掩饰的慌乱，他并不知道是为什么，但这不妨碍Bruce蹙紧眉，将所有的一切往最糟的那方面进行猜想，对方正试图隐瞒些什么，他可没忘记超人近段时间小心谨慎与他保持了更远的距离。

蝙蝠侠的视线就像是带着实质性的温度，Clark在机械门滑动关闭后沉重的喘了口气，汗水顺着脸颊从他的下颚滴落，他扯下了身上那件破破烂烂的制服，在正准备换上新的前顿了一顿。

Clark鼓鼓囊囊的胸肌几乎是在制服的束缚解除后弹了出来，他水润的乳头被紧身的制服摩擦的红肿，带了些疼痛的可怜兮兮的挺立着。他的胸肌好像依旧是被分泌出的乳汁涨满的，但还算是能够忍受的范围，Clark咬着唇想，最起码在轻微的挤弄下并不会湿哒哒的流出来，可是仍然涨的让人有些难受，更别提他自己也不清楚眼下的情况能维持多久，他的意思是，这些乳汁分泌的速度实在是太快了，拉奥啊，他可不想在蝙蝠侠面前淌奶。

但拉奥显然没能听见最后一名氪星人的心声，Clark锁了门，但那永远阻挡不了蝙蝠侠，后者强行破除密码闯入的时候，Clark正打算先匆忙的擦试一下胸膛上白色的奶渍，再换上全新的另一套制服。

这大概是他一生中最为尴尬的时刻了，Clark想，他在听见响动后条件反射的转过身，恰巧与蝙蝠侠的视线面对面撞了个正着。他又红又肿的、不自然甚至是连带着乳晕都鼓起的乳头上正挂着肉眼可见的奶滴，在突兀的奶香味中他根本没法找到别的解释，他注意到了蝙蝠侠像是块石膏一样僵硬在了原地，沉默的祈祷着对方不会觉得恶心……或是讥讽嘲笑他。

「那是什么？」很快他听见了蝙蝠侠低吼般的询问，他的声音比起正常情况下要更加的粗哑，带着些不可置信，Clark很高兴那里面并没有出现任何的嫌恶，他想自己的搭档可能只是单纯地有些吃惊。

「没什么，我——」Clark在进行解释与用超级速度换上制服两者间犹豫着，他没办法瞒过蝙蝠侠，后者甚至会再一次扒掉他的衣服好检查他究竟发生了些什么。然后蝙蝠侠在他的视线中抬起了手，Clark条件反射的往后飞着试图拉开点距离，可惜蝙蝠侠的速度更快，刹那间，Clark还没反应过来发生了什么，对方的手已经捏上了他带着胀痛的胸肌，「等——」

对方的手套充斥着令Clark熟悉的触感，他尖锐的利爪划过对方的皮肤时也同时为他带来了颤栗，Clark深吸一口气，打算提醒自己的搭档这样的动作已经是能够归类为性骚扰的那部分了——即便他是男的，Clark想——蝙蝠侠的手掌罩住了他的一边胸肌，就像是在无意识的揉捏着他的乳肉，这让他浑身一抖，令人尾椎发麻的酥痒从他的乳尖传来，他急促的喘了口气，准备赶在自己为蝙蝠侠的触碰发出愉悦的呜咽前重新拉开距离。

他的脸颊泛起一抹红色，早已熟悉爱抚的身体却在他的大脑下达命令前挺起胸膛，犹如想将涨奶的乳肉送进蝙蝠侠的手中。Clark为自己的窘态咬了咬牙，身体自动迎合蝙蝠侠的挑逗的本能让他不知所措。

可他没有离开的机会，蝙蝠侠永远快他一步，对方猛地跨步朝他逼近，收拢手指挤压着他的胸肌，超人被漂浮着逼至墙边。他肿胀的乳头被蝙蝠侠用两根手指揉搓把玩着，配合着手指的动作，几乎是完全不费劲便挤出了那些乳白色的液体，那些奶水经过乳孔喷射出来的奇异酥麻让Clark的腰条件反射的发软，他哼出了几声鼻音，液体淋洒在蝙蝠侠漆黑的手套上格外显眼。

Clark为眼前与梦境妄想中类似的画面愣了几秒钟，黑白对比明显的乳汁让这一切更加的情色。他显然也没想到蝙蝠侠会如此简单粗暴的付诸行动，他可能是因为好奇，但即便他们是朋友、世界最佳搭档，挤奶这件事也太过了。

「你在产乳。」蝙蝠侠用一种毫无起伏节奏的声音陈述事实，他给人的感觉就像是震惊过了头。但他手中的动作没有停止，仿佛是在研究着超人涨奶的原因，按摩疏通那些输乳管，拉扯着他的乳尖直到榨出更多奶水。他总是知道该如何去厮磨逗弄Clark的乳头，好让对方能够发出湿软的呻吟，他用手掌整个握住对方的乳肉，用力挤压着，使奶水呈线状短暂的、一波又一波顺着节奏从奶孔中呲洒出来。

「别再……挤它，B——」Clark磕磕巴巴的说，他因为产乳而饱涨敏感的胸肌根本无法承受更多，而蝙蝠侠的手法十分的灵巧，他粗糙的指腹毫不留情的挤压摩擦过挺翘的乳尖，快感刺激着Clark让他绷紧了肌肉，只感觉热流不断地往下腹涌去，他急促的喘息着，在察觉他的性器被刺激的变硬翘起的同时抓住了蝙蝠侠在他胸口肆意挤奶的手。

「所以不是制服的尺寸出了问题，而是你的胸肌被奶水涨的太大了。」蝙蝠侠努力了好几次才成功指挥自己的舌头重新动起来，他微抬起头注视着正飘起来的超人——Bruce在脑海中为面前的搭档戴上了一副老土的黑框眼镜——他用一根手指狠狠的压向对方的乳头，让它陷入了乳晕中，随后再弹起来，「Clark Kent。」他干巴巴的说道。

「拉奥啊……他……」Clark的双脚终于落在了地上，他差点没有站稳，然后是兴奋挺立的阴茎，它正被包裹在他穿了一半的制服裤子中，诚实的凸显出了自己的形状。Clark往后缩了缩，奶水被蝙蝠侠挤出来的诡异羞耻心很快被惊异替代了，「Bruce把这件事告诉你了。」

「什么？」蝙蝠侠在Clark的阻止中停下了动作，但他的手仍旧放在对方沉甸甸、蓄满了奶水的胸肌上，也许是因为他面无表情，Clark实在是不能将情欲与挑逗和对方联系起来，他表现的就像是在面对瞭望塔上冰冷的机械主控制台，Clark想。

「这是他告诉你的。」Clark只感觉自己的思维有点运转不过来了，蝙蝠侠——他不应该、理智也不断地进行阻止，但内心总有个细微至能够忽略不计的声音正不断告知他让蝙蝠侠继续揉捏他的胸部，当他看见自己所分泌的乳汁被挤出流淌至对方的制服上时，刺激的让他被困在制服内的阴茎兴奋的弹动着，然后是那些画面——他被蝙蝠侠狠狠的压在墙壁上，由身后被对方的阴茎完全的贯穿，甬道被强势亲密无间的磨挲着，最后在对方快速剧烈的顶撞中愉悦的被操上高潮。

Clark不自然的咽了咽口水，喉结上下颤动着，不，他想，那不是他想要的。

「我早就该想到Bruce的私人医生了。」Clark强迫自己冷静下来，他眨了两下泛红的、带着水色的蓝眼睛，试图摆脱眼眸中那层水雾的影响，「他是在指你，不是吗？」

蝙蝠侠望进对方那双氪星人独有的漂亮眼眸中——见鬼的，为什么他之前没有发现Clark的那双眼睛美的根本不像是地球人能够拥有的——还没能完全从情敌与情人可以画上等号的冲击力中回过神来。

Clark就是超人，Bruce这么告诉自己，视线牢牢地钉在对方的身上，Clark正半套着超人的紧身制服，那将他修长健美的双腿完全的勾勒出来，他兴奋勃起的阴茎几乎要撑起外面的红色短裤，配合上那带着超人式端庄的面容——他正在为了喷溅奶水而颤抖，皮肤上染着情欲的潮红，他长而浓密的睫毛挂着水珠，可爱的小卷毛耷拉在额头上——他就像是将这名人间之神扯入了凡尘，让对方在自己的身下呻吟扭动，同时染上他的气味。

很好，他现在除了愤怒外还出现了些别的感受。

「Bruce Wayne，」蝙蝠侠这时才终于开口，这下他能为Clark许多奇怪的行径找到答案了，他打算自己独自解决这个问题，大概是指孤独堡垒，而在更早之前，没有什么情敌，对方在他的逼迫下也固执的、不愿放弃的人其实就是蝙蝠侠自己——属于Brucie的那部分正沾沾自喜，「他就是——」

「你的赞助人，我能够猜到。」超人——Clark打断了蝙蝠侠的话，他表露出了些属于小记者的特质，扬起了一个‘我早就调查清楚了’的理所当然的笑容，然后在Bruce的注视中扭动着身体躲避着触碰，来到房间的另一头试着擦干净胸口处的奶水，「毕竟你的装备……瞭望塔，那只有Bruce，我是说，Wayne集团才有足够雄厚的资金进行赞助。」

「不，我就是——」

飞船毫无预警的在下一秒钟遭受到了猛烈的撞击，红色的警告灯猛然间亮起，这使Clark在瞬间冷静下来，刚才所产生的那些或是尴尬或是旖旎的情欲荡然无存。对方以肉眼不可见的速度穿好了制服，连招呼都没有打，再度从Bruce的面前消失无踪。

「超人？」Bruce一边往飞船的控制台跑去，一边试图利用通讯器联络对方，「Clark！」好极了，他想，感觉怒火又一次翻滚着上涌，Clark关掉了通讯器，这表示对方甚至接收不到他的警告。同时也代表他得晚一点才能继续与对方谈论有关于彼此身份的问题了。

Bruce在遭遇第二次袭击时扶着操控台平稳身形，透过飞船的玻璃窗他能清晰的望见外太空的那些舰队。随后是超人——他的男朋友——Bruce在内心一字一顿补充，红蓝色的身影从他的面前一闪而过，热视线与敌方的导弹相遇。他不该为超人感到担忧，Bruce想，没有人会比他更清楚在黄太阳下氪星人的能力……氪星人，他操控着飞船，属于Brucie的那部分却在思索着Clark身体柔软的触感，那根本不像是钢铁之躯，所以这就是他没办法在对方身上留下更深印记的原因吗？也许他该在卧室中装上一盏红太阳灯。

与蝙蝠侠分隔两地让Clark的动作比起先前要顺畅许多，最起码他能将精力全都放置在了战斗中，而非总是不受控制的因为某些画面走神。他躲开一道杀伤性十足的光束，想方设法的护送着蝙蝠侠突破包围圈。

Bruce是蝙蝠侠的赞助人，这点对于Clark来说毫不意外，他曾经在采访对方前进行过一系列细致的调查，更别说Bruce还赞助着正义联盟……他们的关系一定比想象中要好的多，Clark想，毕竟蝙蝠侠对他男朋友的评价向来刻薄，而Bruce可从未停止过资金以及技术方面的援助。

当他们顺利返回瞭望塔后，Clark总感觉蝙蝠侠的表情有那么点奇怪，他的目光中所充斥着的全都是不赞同，所以Clark不得不花了点时间解释他必须抬着飞船一路飞回地球的原因——飞船的动力装置在混战中被摧毁了，而那来自于氪星科技，想要修好自然需要花费一番功夫。

不，那不是他在乎的，他一点也不在乎飞船究竟是被Clark捧回瞭望塔，还是被对方当成是标枪投掷，他的小记者——Bruce注视着对方挺拔的身躯，完美英俊的面容以及微笑，和他的小红靴，对方脚尖下垂着漂浮在半空中，在察觉了蝙蝠侠的视线后冲他递去了无辜询问的眼神——他在涨奶，那些奶水在细微的挤压动作下便会流个不停，连超人制服都能浸湿，他真该庆幸对方的制服布料足够厚，不然那红肿翘起的乳头就该将它顶起来了。

随后Bruce对比了一下Clark第一次出现产乳状况的时间，再与超人近段时间怪异的表现结合起来，他简直不敢相信胸肌被奶水撑得满满实实的氪星人居然就这么满世界乱飞，当他待在瞭望塔的时候，那些奶水是不是不停歇的往外面冒？

「跟我回蝙蝠洞，超人。」蝙蝠侠选择了命令式的语气，可惜成效不大。

「不，我想我更应该去一趟孤独堡垒。」Clark低声的拒绝道，在解决他的小问题之前，他不能让自己单独与蝙蝠侠共处一室，「帮我……」他叹息一声，「帮我瞒着Bruce，告诉他我在你的蝙蝠洞，B。」

「瞒着你的行踪，还是你的身份？」蝙蝠侠停顿了一会，又猛然开口询问道，他的语速太快，几乎要让人听不太清那些粘腻在一起的单词。他勾起嘴角露出了一抹古怪的笑容，他正在考虑，或是说已经做好准备告诉Clark他的身份，而对方却并没有相同的打算，如果不是这次的小意外，他甚至不知道自己身边睡着的是大都会的守护神。

「我……他不喜欢超人，B。」Clark有些低落的解释道，他听起来又像是叹了口气，可能还垮下了那么两秒钟的肩膀，仿佛是被关在超人胸腔中的小记者忍不住冒了出来。

「你想要一直瞒着他。」蝙蝠侠说，他试着让语气别那么尖锐，但这很难，他不敢相信Clark竟然在交往期间对他撒了谎，那些赶稿工作的理由，甚至让他像是个傻瓜一样吃本该不存在醋，而他不肯搬来哥谭的原因并非是超人——蝙蝠侠，Bruce面无表情的想，他在乎的是蝙蝠侠，毕竟后者最常做的便是将那些多管闲事的同僚赶出自己的地盘。

蝙蝠侠驱逐超人，而Bruce却想让Clark留下来，这简直就是一个荒唐的矛盾。

「不……我只是需要……」Clark艰难的动了动嘴唇，带着浓厚的不确定将整句话从牙缝中挤出来，「需要一点时间。」

「我不会替你瞒太久，Clark，也或许我还能给你一个好消息。」蝙蝠侠冷硬的回应道，并且抛下了一个独家，「Bruce Wayne并不讨厌超人。」


	12. Chapter 12

这可不太像是蝙蝠侠会说的话了，Clark在前往孤独堡垒的一路上心不在焉的想，他原以为自己的搭档会更乐意选择逼迫他与Bruce分手，毕竟与对方交往则代表着超人会为此时不时出现在哥谭市内——放任一名氪星人待在他的地盘上，那估计是蝙蝠侠最难以忍受的事。

Clark无法判断蝙蝠侠在离开前所留下的那句话究竟是代表了些什么，或许真如他所说的那样，Bruce并不讨厌超人，可这并不表示对方会接受自己的记者男友突然有一天变成了穿着制服在天空上飞来飞去的外星人，Clark努力试着调整自己急促的呼吸，他划过海面上空，尽可能不去想那些糟糕的可能性。

比起Bruce，他现在还需要面对另外一个难题，Clark并不能毫无芥蒂的告知Jor-El有关于他的身体所发生的小问题——他像是奶牛一样正在产乳，这持续一段时间了，那些分泌出的奶水将他的胸脯涨的鼓鼓的，蓄满的乳汁时不时地从挺翘的乳头中流出来。

当他被涨的难受、发痛的时候，总忍不住想让Bruce帮他把乳汁都挤出来，这种感觉他从未拥有过，而当它们被榨取或是吮吸的时候，喷射奶水的快感足够让他浑身都愉悦的颤抖，强烈的刺激足以让他在高潮中抽搐。

他需要孤独堡垒为他检查，这让Clark在Jor的视线中茫然的乱窜着飞了几圈，这才不得不将所有的一切全盘托出，值得庆幸的是AI并不认为这是一件令人奇怪的事情，甚至无法理解Clark所能感受到的羞耻，他的父亲一如既往的用平静的语气安排着堡垒内机器人的工作。

「所以这不是氪星人的生理因素造成的？」Clark盯着Jor抱着希望询问道，他一点也不想突然间被告知了产乳实际上是氪星人独有的体质，而Jor显然给出了他渴望得到的答案，对方摇了摇头，表示并没有资料库中检查出相关案例。

「据我所知，你是第一例，Kal。」Jor说，这时Clark已经脱下了制服换上了一件相对来说较为宽松的衬衫，他窝在漂浮着的柔软半圆形单人沙发中，在Jor特意强调产乳的无害性时缩了缩肩膀，一脸生无可恋。

「但它影响了我的生活。」Clark嘟囔着说，他甚至没办法正常的去星球日报工作了，更别提作为超人，拉奥啊，他不能总是麻烦Bruce帮他挤出来，「也许我能找到办法让它恢复成先前的样子……等等，」他突然间停顿了两秒，带了些疑惑和惊恐的朝Jor瞪大双眼，就像是星球日报那名为生计发愁，总害怕自己被解雇的可怜小记者，「我应该不会……在某天早上醒来发现体内多了些不必要的器官吧？」

「也许有什么东西影响了你。」Jor直接忽视了Clark的话，假装并未听见与氪星人繁衍息息相关的提问，堡垒的机器人在他的指挥下忙碌的准备着，一段时间后，水晶壁上的投影才分给了Clark一点注意力，「它和你的体质起了反应，毕竟黄太阳下的氪星人总会和先前不太一样。」

「我想我这段时间并没有……」Clark咽了咽口水，一个猜想从他的脑海中冒出来，他眨了两下眼，露出恍然大悟的神情，「魔法，Jor，魔法能够让它……造成这样的情况吗？我必须去找Zatanna，我是说——」

不，他不能带着涨奶的胸肌去见Zatanna，即便那很有可能是由于魔法所造成的。或者他该让里面蓄满的乳汁都挤出来，确保它们不会从又红又肿的乳头中流出来时再找她寻求帮助，那能够避免一部分的尴尬，虽然这整件事已经足够令他难堪的了。

「Jor，我必须把它们挤……挤出来。」Clark深吸一口气，做出了决定，而这显然不能像是Bruce所玩的一种情趣，它们分泌的速度太快，他必须利用更加强硬的手段将乳汁挤出来，最好能让正常状态维持更长的时间，「我需要一些工具。」

孤独堡垒的工作效率比想象中要高的多，尽管已经做好了心理准备，但Clark不免还是在面对仪器、透明的按摩软罩以及管道的时候退缩了。他原以为那些工具会正常一点，就像是普通的吸奶器，而他面前的家伙显然也能套上那么个称号，但给人的感觉更像是件令人羞耻的情趣物品，特别是——拉奥，他真没办法想象自己被仪器榨乳时的画面，以及那些为了防止挣扎，与之配套的还附带着束缚用具，不，Clark想，那对他起不了任何作用，即使有，他也不会使用。

「我……好吧。」Clark叹了口气，指挥着机器人将仪器送往了他的房间，然后不情愿的飘在它们身后。他刚才花时间阅读了些相关的资料，大致能了解到胀痛感是由于乳汁的淤积，虽然在黄太阳下奶水分泌的速度很快，但他仍旧得将它们暂时的彻底排空。这或许会造成奶量的增多以及更频繁的涨乳……他能赶在这些新问题产生前恢复正常。

Clark在机器人离开后锁上了门，然后站在房间中对着仪器束手无策，他需要将它们套在自己比起先前要更加柔软的胸肌上，Clark僵硬的伸出了手，半响的犹豫后才以最快的速度将它们安置在正确的位置。就在Clark屏息做好准备，打开开关的同时，他的电话铃声响了起来。

北极能够接收到信号自然归功于简单的改造，毕竟他不能每次都成功找到一个好的借口让Bruce不去追究为什么时常打不通电话的问题。他望了一眼屏幕上跳出来的名字，就像是平时的大都会小记者那般、在差点摔落电话的情况下手忙脚乱的接通了。而与此同时仪器开始动作，在吸食的压力下，他饱胀的柔软乳肉几乎是被扯进去一部分变了形。

「B……Bruce？」Clark努力让自己的声音变得正常点，他抬手就想先关掉仪器，却在胸肌被仔细的按摩，里面的输乳管也同时遭到挤压揉摁的同时浑身一颤，乳白色的液体在仪器的运作下被挤压了出来，过大的力道让奶水呈线状涌了出来，喷进了软罩中，再顺着管道流淌汇集。

「他告诉我你正在进行身体检查，那么结果如何？」Bruce坐在蝙蝠洞的主电脑前，他切换了好几个画面都没能从孤独堡垒发现Clark的身影，他没有更多渠道得知对方的状况，而在超人依旧关闭通讯的情况下，只能选择拨通手机。

「我、他已经找到原因了。」Clark深吸一口气咽下了一声呜咽，他的胸肌正被仪器可怜兮兮的折磨着，红肿的奶头被吸力拉扯着，奶汁争先恐后的流淌出来，这让他控制不住的加重了喘息声，敏感的乳头所升起的酥麻疼痛席卷了他的神经，他蜷起脚指头，在饱胀的胸部被肆意榨乳，奶水喷射的怪异快感下兴奋的发抖，「只要给他一点时间，就能完全的……哈啊——」

Bruce在对方的喘气声中猛地从座椅上站起来，他从来不会错认Clark的呻吟声，那里面通常带着可爱的鼻音、湿软，充斥着就连Clark本人都时常忽视的情欲，他的声线还带着点颤抖，为什么他没有在第一时间分辨出来？

「好，需要我去接你吗？」Bruce用上了所有的耐心应道，他放下了电话开始换上自己的蝙蝠制服，然后是蝙蝠飞机，他等不及Clark的回答便跳了上去，只是简短的与Alfred打了声招呼，便以最快的时速朝北极的孤独堡垒飞去。

「不，我、唔……」Clark哆嗦着身体揪住床单，在仪器的工作中挺起了胸膛，下身翘起的坚硬阴茎跳了几下将裤子顶起了明显的弧度。奶水被榨取释放的快感几乎是打乱了他的思绪，他咬着牙断断续续的呻吟着，额头渗出的汗水打湿了他的小卷毛，当那些乳汁喷射而出的时候，强烈的快感令他的眼眸有些涣散失焦。

这大概是最有异于普通产乳的一点了，Clark勉强调动起自己的思维，他没办法处理好随着奶水被吸出所产生的快感，他敢打赌没有人会像他这样因为酥麻而兴奋的勃起，前端流出的前列腺液将他的裤子浸湿出了一大片暗色的水痕，肉穴就像是渴求什么般的努力收缩着，情欲不断灼烧着他的理智。

Bruce不知道在什么时候挂断了电话，Clark一晃神才逐渐的反应过来对方究竟说了些什么，他只希望Bruce不会为此闯入蝙蝠洞，而他的搭档能够像是事先说好的那样为他隐瞒行踪，Clark急促的喘着气，夹紧了自己的双腿，他原本就饱满的乳头和乳晕在仪器的吸附下肿胀的更加厉害了，他在喷乳的刺激中攥紧了双拳，尽可能控制住自己别去触碰麻痒空虚，急需被填满侵入的另一处。

Clark面色潮红的躺在床上，身体颤的有些厉害，罩住他胸肌的机器因为吸力的关系拉扯着他的乳肉，奶水呈好几道由胀大仿佛熟透的浆果般的乳头里往管道内喷射，他时不时将胯部坚挺的阴茎往床上摩擦着，咬着牙阻止着那些呻吟，赤裸的上身起了一层薄汗。

Bruce没料到自己在利用最高权限闯入超人位于孤独堡垒内的房间后会撞上这么一个淫扉的场面，他的阴茎几乎是立刻就硬的发痛。听到声音的Clark抬起头，他没有戴眼镜，这让Bruce能够在没有任何阻拦的情况下望进那双漂亮的、不属于地球产物的蓝眼睛，那里面充斥着水雾与情欲，失焦而又迷惘。随后Bruce的视线在对方汗湿的小卷毛上停留了两秒，紧接着下滑来到对方挺起的胸膛与鼓胀的胸肌，他的乳肉被拉扯着挤压，被榨取而出的奶水顺着管道流淌至储存的容器中。

「B……B？！」Clark眨了几下眼，花了点时间才分辨出那个站在门口、正观察着他的黑色人影究竟是谁，这让他在瞬间被巨大的羞耻与惊恐袭击了，没有什么能够比让自己的搭档见到这幅像是被榨奶的乳牛般的场景更令人绝望的了。

这近乎是让Clark在瞬间清醒过来，紧接着则是挣扎，他看上去像是想将吸奶器拔下来，同时暂停仪器。但蝙蝠侠没有给他这样的机会，他跨前几步来到了Clark的面前，抬手便将浑身发软的超人摁了回去。对方急促的喘息着，带有着透明软罩的胸膛正剧烈的上下起伏，原本端庄优雅，精致完美的脸上全都是隐忍的兴奋情欲，窘迫与羞赧一闪而过。

蝙蝠侠只感觉自己连呼吸都变得粗重起来，Clark Kent——超人，谁又见过那名仿佛神一般的明日之子露出这样的表情，Bruce朝他伸出手，用带着手套的手指触碰着对方和软罩相连，被勒紧的那部分乳肉，超人在他的动作中哆嗦了一下，然后发出低沉的呻吟，自暴自弃的想要将自己蜷缩起来躲避蝙蝠侠讶异的火热目光。

「你射了？」蝙蝠侠嘶哑的嗓音在超人耳边响起，这突然将他变得无地自容起来。Clark试着说服自己那是因为吸乳器所产生的意外，但不可否认那阵令他颤抖而又兴奋的射出来的原因是蝙蝠侠的目光与触碰。

「出……哈啊……去，B……」超人尽可能咬紧牙严肃的说，但随之而来的呻吟却让他的气势大打折扣，他将他的裤子射的黏糊糊一片，肉穴正让他难堪的一开一阖的蠕动着，而蝙蝠侠的目光就像是能够穿透他的裤子直接察觉他此刻的状态，「从我的房间……出、出去……蝙蝠侠……」

「我以为你更想让我进去。」蝙蝠侠的声音与表情都没有太大的变化，只有他自己才知道他恨不得立刻顶撞进超人湿软的体内，让对方紧致的甬道一吸一裹的缠上来。他抚摸过超人笔直健壮的双腿，他知道对方的制服有好几种不同的设计，而显然他此刻的这身被他换下了上衣，只留下了紧身裤，他甚至没有脱去那双红色的靴子。

「什么？」Clark一时半会没理解蝙蝠侠的话语，直到对方戴有冷硬手套的右手落在了他的臀部，才吃惊的睁大双眼，反应过来，「不……唔……哈啊——」

蝙蝠侠的手指揉搓着他的臀肉，随后逐渐滑入他的臀缝，隔着制服裤去戳刺着他收缩的穴口，超人在对方的挑逗下发出一声呜咽，身体抽动了几下，这和他几天前那次格外真实的妄想太过于相似了，导致Clark并没有在第一时间推开对方。这其中一部分原因也可能包括他浑身都泛软，持续被榨乳的胸部让触电般的酥麻快感直达他的尾椎，他在蝙蝠侠揉弄的动作中小幅度的扭动着，身体习惯性的控制住自己的力量。

几乎是要压在他身上的蝙蝠侠似乎是为隔着布料玩弄他开合的肉穴而感到不满足，超人只感觉对方迅速扯去了那层碍事的裤子，屈起手指连带着手套一起挤进了他的穴口中，尖爪刮搔过他的湿热的甬道，分泌出的滑腻液体随着蝙蝠侠的动作咕滋咕滋的作响。当蝙蝠侠十分肯定自己的动作根本伤不到超人之后，手指抽插动作的幅度也开始增加，他持续磨挲顶弄着对方敏感的前列腺，惹来那早已被Bruce操透的肠壁娴熟贪婪的吮裹。

「不……啊啊……停下来……B……」超人在对方手指熟稔的操弄中呻吟着拒绝，性器却又一次兴奋的高高翘起，他在对方莫名熟悉的撩拨中下意识的顺从蝙蝠侠强硬的指挥岔开了双腿，这令穿戴漆黑手套的手指能更加轻易的在他的肉穴中进出，对方用手指将他的穴口撑开，甚至能让人看清里面的嫩肉。他喘得厉害，如果不是蝙蝠侠很清楚对方的能力，大概就要怀疑Clark会因此窒息。

超人很快发现这些拒绝的话都是徒劳无功，他无法阻止蝙蝠侠的动作，而身体也像是违背了他的意志热情的迎合着那名黑漆漆的搭档，最起码他的肉穴正愉悦贪婪的含紧对方的手指。蝙蝠侠在他体内翻搅着，像是将他私密的每一处都清楚探索的动作让他脊背发麻，浑身涌起一股怪异的、鸡皮疙瘩直起的背德快感。超人睁大那双氪星人独有的蓝眼睛，在一片雾气中捕捉到蝙蝠侠的轮廓，后者几乎是清楚他每一处的敏感点，每一次的刮弄戳刺配合着乳汁被仪器吸出的快感将他陷入厚重的情欲中。他在蝙蝠侠不断挤压着前列腺，甚至还揉捏着并未被软罩困住的那部分乳肉时发出了淫荡的呻吟，超人眼眶泛红，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落。

紧接着Bruce——蝙蝠侠俯下身，将那些泪水缓慢的舔去。他在超人耳边低沉沙哑的喘气，熟悉的硝烟皮革味窜入对方的鼻腔——他就像是曾经遭遇过相类似的情况——这个想法让原本就被欲望折腾的濒临混乱的超人更加的头晕脑胀，只感觉理智的运转逐步变得艰难起来。


	13. Chapter 13

这就像是几天以来不断从他脑海中浮现出来的妄想变为了现实，Clark断断续续的想，蝙蝠侠的动作仿佛是与之重合了一般，对方带着手套的粗糙手指仔细的摸索过他甬道内的每一寸，被刮搔过的内壁敏感的颤抖。他应该反抗，但身体却背叛了他的想法乖乖地绞住蝙蝠侠的手指，兴奋的燥热难耐。

「你的身体可一点也不想让我停下来。」蝙蝠侠一如既往粗粝的嗓音在他的耳边响起，甚至还顺势抽插翻搅了几下手指，粘腻的水渍声毫无阻碍的被Clark听得一清二楚，「你吸着我不放，Kal。」

Bruce望进超人那双泛红的眼眸，一时间不太确定那是由于欲望，还是热视线，他感受到对方在他身下瑟缩了一下，试图夹紧自己的双腿。好几次超人揪紧他的披风想将他甩出去，但只要蝙蝠侠用手指碾磨过敏感的前列腺，揉搓他正在被榨乳，被吸奶器挤出的一部分柔软乳肉，超人便会颤抖着力道全失。他基本没法反抗来势汹汹的欲望，这同时也令Bruce深深地皱起眉头。

不可否认他确实有那么些恼怒，毕竟Clark此刻正在蝙蝠侠的身下扭腰呻吟着，涨奶的胸口无比情色而又荒唐的戴着吸奶器，那些奶水在机器的运作下，随着他手指抽插的节奏不断被挤出来。不过蝙蝠侠算是趁虚而入，Bruce又想，只有他才能利用最高权限进入超人位于孤独堡垒的卧室——一丝愉悦又从心中升了起来，与翻滚在胸腔的嫉妒与怒火掺加着一起。

所以他必须给超人——Clark Kent——一个教训，Bruce想，抽出了正在对方体内开拓的手指，又在超人还没能完全反应过来前坐在床上将他抱了起来。Clark会担心那名Wayne总裁的臂力，但蝙蝠侠向来不存在这些问题，他有些粗暴的扯下了对方左胸的吸奶器，偏头凑上前含住了超人红肿的乳头。

「别……B……」超人几乎是侧坐在蝙蝠侠的身上，左侧的身体紧挨着后者坚硬冰冷的制服，蝙蝠侠一手环着他的腰，一手拥抱着抬起他的左腿，这令他一开一阖的穴口暴露在空气中，而对方勃起的阴茎正抵着那被手指操湿的肉穴，「哈啊……」

Clark有些绝望的发现自己湿软的肉穴正迎合着一寸寸吞下对方的阴茎，蝙蝠侠的阴茎前端试探性的挺入他的甬道，然后是更多，超人昂起头仿佛是将要窒息般喘息着，他只能头皮发麻的感觉对方的性器正强势的顶开他的穴口，入侵他的体内，将他的甬道完完全全的撑开填满，他的肉壁兴奋的蠕动吮吸着插入的阴茎，榨取精液般的缠绕绞紧。他从未想过这样的画面，Clark发出一声呜咽，接近悲鸣，蝙蝠侠顶的太深了，犹如想把他贯穿，完全打上蝙蝠侠的印记那般。

「够……唔……」Clark在蝙蝠侠摩擦碾压着他的前列腺时发出呻吟，他不想这么做，但强烈愉悦的快感却随着对方的动作不断窜上他的脑海，甚至让他的脊椎都变得酥麻，得到满足的肉穴吸裹着体内的阴茎，紧密的贴合与缠绕让蝙蝠侠开始变得气息不稳。他沉重的喘了口气，这才继续咬啮着对方的乳头，吮吸着那些所剩无几的奶水。

「你把我咬的……那么紧。」蝙蝠侠用舌尖抵着超人的乳头来回舔弄着，低声说道。他收拢了五指的力道好让自己能将他抱的更紧，开始缓慢的动作，一下又一下碾磨顶撞着对方的敏感点，享受着被肉穴吞吐吸吮的快感，「看来那名草包的哥谭阔佬是没办法很好的满足你了。」

「不……」Clark为蝙蝠侠的话语攥紧双拳，强烈的愧疚席卷着他，与那些不知羞耻的愉悦纠缠在一起，几乎是让他既痛苦又兴奋。他背叛了Bruce，这个念头让Clark舌根发苦，然后他又在蝙蝠侠将阴茎顶的更深时发出呻吟，而对方就像是发觉了他的弱点般的一边小幅度的抽动，一边用力吸食着他的乳头，他被那撞入深处的阴茎捅的酥爽，致使他挣扎的动作更像是扭腰迎合，「好……哈啊……好涨……」

蝙蝠侠太熟悉他的身体了，每一次的冲撞都精准的让他浑身发软，他被对方熟悉的推上了快感的边缘，理智在操弄中逐渐的消散。Clark不知道蝙蝠侠什么时候加大了幅度，他被搭档结实有力的双臂牢牢的控制住，随着节奏一起一伏的颠动着，他在肉穴吞吐紧吮阴茎的粘稠水渍声中恍惚着呜咽呻吟，一双氪星蓝眼眸失焦的注视着前方。

他在自我嫌恶中不停颤抖着，只感觉蝙蝠侠挑逗的动作有些熟稔过头了，这可不是梦或者妄想就能简单解释的，Clark认为自己仿佛是抓到了些不对劲，但这些念头在下一秒就被戳捣他深处的性器打断了。

在对方柔软细嫩的甬道乖巧而又紧致的贴合上来时，蝙蝠侠几乎没办法更好的控制住自己，作为Bruce的体贴总试图让他慢一点，但他依旧强硬而又凶狠快速的操进操出，直到肉体的碰撞声变得格外明显。他咬啮着对方肿胀的乳头，榨取那些所剩无几的奶水，满意的听着超人急促的喘息与呻吟，这名神之子在他的操弄下节节败退、溃不成军。

「你的奶味很好，超人。」蝙蝠侠粗粝的嗓音传入Clark的耳内，十分正经的称呼让他整个人哆嗦了一下。他忙着喘息，奶水通过输乳管由乳头涌出的另类酥麻刺激着他，对方湿热的舌头来回顶撞摩擦着他的乳尖，逼着Clark发出断断续续的破碎呻吟。

「啊……哈啊……B……」他叫着搭档的代称，能够清晰的感受到对方是如何在他体内横冲直撞，亲密摩擦着敏感的肉壁，他的肉穴在对方挤压碾磨过前列腺时收缩吸裹着，身体仿佛是被蝙蝠侠操透了般又酥又麻，他在大幅度的起伏颠动中弓起腰，早已重新兴奋翘起的阴茎随之摇摆着，时不时的弹动，「B……」

超人就像是臣服在蝙蝠侠所带来的快感的袭击下啜泣呻吟，而后者则在对方肉穴贪婪的抽搐收缩下绷紧了腹部的肌肉，他捅的又深又急，同时啃咬拉扯着Clark的乳头。对方就像是快要爽的飘起来了，这令Bruce不得不注意着将他禁锢在怀中。仿佛人间之神般的氪星遗孤在他的操弄下随着抽插的节奏摇摆着臀部自发的求欢，那撮小卷毛被汗水打湿粘腻在额头——无论有没有那厚实的刘海，Bruce想，身为超人的Clark确实与那名唯唯诺诺的记者很不一样，除了那份来堪萨斯的固执劲。

「唔……」蝙蝠侠正在逼迫着他，Clark扭动着腰，他知道他正在向那些快感缴械投降，他抽搐的肉穴明确的将愉悦反映给身体各处的感官，原本就少的可怜的理智被打散，他只想要更多，想让蝙蝠侠操的更深，他将头往后仰，意识涣散远去，大口大口的呼吸着，身体抽搐的像是条搁浅的鱼，「快……快点……啊啊……」

对方操弄的力道与节奏可以算是肆无忌惮，甚至让超人都产生了一种可能会被操坏的想法，那带有着鼓起筋脉的粗糙阴茎毫不客气的厮磨着肉壁细嫩的黏膜，他兴奋挺立的阴茎时不时在晃动中磨蹭到他自己的腹部，他听见了蝙蝠侠夹带着欲望的嘶吼，克制不住的为那怪异的性感刺激着瑟缩了几下。

「我要……哈啊……放手……B……」超人有些两眼发黑，呜咽着一些求饶的话。在Bruce总能把握住度的情况下，他还从未被如此狠狠的操过，总觉得自己要被快感刺激的失禁了。当然了，这其中有一部分原因应该是吸奶器造成的。他在对方丝毫不减缓动作，坚定的挺入冲撞中剧烈颤抖，他微张着嘴唇，来不及下咽的唾液顺着他的嘴角滑落，「别……求你——」

他没将整句话说出口，就在对方又一次深深地顶弄中颤栗着射了出来，随着上下颠动而晃动的阴茎吐出了白浊的精液，黏糊糊的沾在了他布满汗水起伏的紧致腹部与蝙蝠侠的深色盔甲上，Clark颤抖的厉害，紧收的甬道让蝙蝠侠发出了沉声的咆哮，带着些无法掩饰的征服欲。那些湿哒哒的润滑分泌液被对方的阴茎不断地从肉穴中挤压出来，他凶狠的顶撞动作几乎要在每一次的抽插冲操翻出对方深色的媚肉了。

如果第一次能够用吸奶器解释，第二次他确确实实被蝙蝠侠操射了。但Clark顾不上分心进行更多的思考，他的思绪正因为强烈的快感而恍惚，他的体内被蝙蝠侠的阴茎翻搅蹂躏的一团糟，而他却为此兴奋快乐的喘息呻吟——他被蝙蝠侠操的太爽了，失神的蓝眼睛一时半会还是混沌一片，含糊不清的嘟囔着那些不成句的氪星语，浑身被欲望熏得潮红。

蝙蝠侠也同样在甬道热情的绞紧下闷哼一声，将那些喷涌而出的最后的奶水咽下，几次深深的捣碾后射在了他的体内，毫不留情的用粘稠的精液把对方完全的灌满。Clark被射的抖动了两下肩膀，只感觉蝙蝠侠强硬的在Bruce之上重新给超人烙下了印记。他将他灌满后甚至没有抽出来，而是继续堵着穴口，慢条斯理的舔弄着他的乳头。

这太疯狂了，Clark在喘息中迷迷糊糊的想，他从未想过自己会被蝙蝠侠操的神志不清，肉穴娴熟而又渴求的吮吸着他坏脾气搭档的阴茎。他无力地靠着对方，有些后悔没在卧室安装黄太阳灯。

「Clark？」蝙蝠侠在半分钟的沉默后低声叫道，改变了拥抱的方式好将对方收拢进怀中，刚好令Clark能抬起另一边的手臂攀上他的肩膀。超人看上去像被折腾的精疲力竭，意识模糊，他闭着双眼，只顾得上嘟嘟囔囔的呜咽着不成句的氪星语，最后又将自己的大块头笨拙的往蝙蝠侠怀中塞了塞。

Clark的表现让Bruce决定稍晚一些的时候再与对方讨论隐瞒身份，以及在涨奶的情况下满世界乱飞的相关问题。他将Clark放倒在柔软的、明显与地球设计不太一样的床上，摘下了自己的头盔，本该属于Bruce一丝不苟的发型正凌乱的翘起。后者有些不舒服的蜷缩起来，精液正随着他被操开而无法完全合拢的、收缩的红肿穴口中溢出来。然后Bruce有些不适时的想起了自己曾经将超人当成情敌的愚蠢言论，紧抿的嘴角扭曲了两下。

那些吸奶器甚至是在超人的钢铁之躯上留下了细微的印记，Bruce伸手抚摸过那圈正逐渐消退的痕迹，回想起Bruce确实没办法在Clark身上留下持续性长的咬痕，但他没怎么关注过这点，毕竟在夜巡的干扰下，他很少会与对方共同度夜。

很难想象钢铁之躯也能这般不可思议的柔软，Bruce用大拇指指腹抹去了对方乳头上的奶渍，低下头，阴影打在他高挺的鼻梁与深陷的眼窝上，随后他勾起薄唇，短暂的露出了一个细微的笑容。

紧接着擦拭过粘在制服上的痕迹走出卧室，利用权限阅读那些孤独堡垒对超人的检查报告，他坐在超人最喜欢得到弧形软椅子上，任凭它慢悠悠的飞至半空中。也难怪Clark总想独自解决这件事情，毫无疑问，没有任何私人医生能比得上氪星科技。

所以除了产乳外，超人的身体并没有其他的异状，Bruce在快速读完报告后想，他就知道不久前的那次魔法有问题，蝙蝠侠从来不会出错，他想，直到视线落在孤独堡垒给出的解决方案上，才顿了一顿。他为超人究竟处理这个小问题而迟疑了那么几秒钟，不可否认他确实喜欢小记者汁水四溢的模样，对方圆鼓鼓蓄满了奶水的胸肌，胀大的乳头，轻轻一挤便能淌出乳汁——

对方则会在他的动作中呻吟着，可怜兮兮的眨着那双无辜的大眼睛，小记者会为那些快感害羞的不知所措，又会在憋得受不了时催促恳求着他将奶水都吸出来，甚至是主动将丰满的胸膛凑到他的嘴边。

这也同时让他了解到这段时间被超人隐藏在那张端庄严肃的面容下是怎样的身体状态，荒谬情色，天知道他在瞭望塔值班时是如何处理糟糕的、无法停止的溢奶。

「所以这不会对他的身体造成任何伤害，是吗？」蝙蝠侠皱起眉挑剔着手中这份全是氪星文的报告，不怎么信任的询问道，依旧想将超人带去蝙蝠洞进行第二次检查，毫无疑问，他早已将器械准备好了。

「当然。」Jor回答道，同时将更多的数据列在了蝙蝠侠面前的屏幕上，氪星科技的准确性自然是不容怀疑。

「他想去找Zatanna。」Bruce说，比起与Jor交谈听起来更像是自言自语。随后猛然间想起Jor此刻已经不仅仅是超人，还是他男朋友的父亲。他有些僵硬的扭过头，一时间没办法习惯这样的身份转换，但Jor似乎并不在意，这名AI的身影在回答完蝙蝠侠的提问后便从水晶上消失了。

Bruce紧绷的神经这时才稍微放松下来，在反复确认Clark的身体确实没有异常后，便从座位上一跃而下，往卧室的方向走去。他思索着超人在得知蝙蝠侠身份后的反应，那名氪星人简直温和的像是毫无脾气，但他依然在内心列出了好几种方案用以面对不同的状况——

可惜没有一种能应付眼下的情况。

Bruce对着空无一人的卧室干瞪眼，他的头盔依旧摆放在原来的位置，这让他不太清楚Clark是在得知了他的身份后逃走了，还是根本不愿知道蝙蝠面具下的人究竟是谁。很快他的手机提示音将答案告诉了他，是一条来自Clark Kent的短信，时间、地点、原因——他想谈一谈——极具有记者特色的简洁明了，Bruce开始怀疑那句‘谈一谈’是否会是分手的前兆，他从不低估小镇男孩的道德感。

几句咒骂在他的内心翻滚而过，他试图回电话，但并没能拨通。随后是呼叫，超人那头依旧毫无回应，很好，Bruce被气得阴沉下脸，他依然没有打开被关闭的通讯器。

然后他带起头盔就往蝙蝠飞机的方向快步走去，他必须将逃跑的超人捉回去，最好能关在蝙蝠洞，让这名氪星人好好地、深刻的了解一下他男朋友的第二份职业。

「蝙蝠侠，我联络不到超人。」联盟的通讯器在他起飞的那一刻响起，紧接着是J'Onn J'Onzz的声音，嘈杂的背景音听起来可一点也不美好，最起码那些坍塌的撞击声已经能让蝙蝠侠条件反射的估算出令人头痛的战损了，「我们需要支援。」

「我会尽快赶到。」蝙蝠侠几乎是咬着牙吐出这几个词，注视着屏幕上正飞速移动的、代表着超人的小点，最终一掉头朝相反的方向飞去。


	14. Chapter 14

拉奥啊，Clark在内心呻吟道，从孤独堡垒逃走后跌跌撞撞的飞行让他差点栽进海里。当他发出那条短信后就开始后悔了，Clark想，他不知道自己该如何与Bruce解释，道德感让他认为自己该选择分手，但在这之前他应该坦白身份问题，然后将决定权交给Bruce，这可——Clark叹了口气，这可太难了。他也没法去迁怒蝙蝠侠，毕竟很大一部分的责任在于他自己。

「所以你认为那道错误的魔法依旧影响着你？」Zatanna询问道，而深受困扰的超人正窝在她家的沙发上，努力在尴尬的局促不安中保持镇定与严肃。他的一只手不自觉的揪着红色的披风，就差将它整个裹在身上了。

「是……是的。」超人紧皱着眉，总觉得自己在对方探究的视线中无处遁形。这实在是太让人觉得难堪了，他真庆幸通常与Zatanna待在一起的Constantine并不在场，不然他可免不了被嘲笑一番，「它与氪星人的体质起了某种反应。」

然后他终于感受到Zatanna的目光落在了他的胸口，这让超人几乎是用尽全力才按耐住了缩起肩膀的欲望。对方没有直接将咒语所造成的反应直接了当的说出口，这让超人感觉自己还保有着一部分的尊严。

「我能试着帮你……解开？」Zatanna挥舞了几下魔杖又一次进行检查，收敛了调侃正义联盟主席的心思，「但我不太肯定，毕竟在我看来那道魔咒应该不会产生任何效用。」

「但显然对于氪星人是有效的。」超人朝她撑起一抹虚弱的笑容，但Zatanna确认为对方此刻更想沉重的叹气。很难想象近段时间对方究竟是如何度过的，Zatanna思索着那些咒语的内容，心不在焉的思索道。

「我必须多尝试几次，但即便是解开了，也不一定会立即生效。」Zatanna解释道，只感觉超人快要在她的视线中缩成一团了，「如果你几天后发现这依旧没太大的效果，这就说明我必须换成其他的方式。」

Clark朝她点了点头，他此刻能信任依靠的也只有Zatanna了，最起码对方的口风够严，不会造成瞭望塔上多出一些不必要的流言。他注视着念念有词的Zatanna，思绪顿了顿，跑到了蝙蝠侠的身上。

他现在并不知道该如此定位蝙蝠侠与他的关系，谁都知道超人与蝙蝠侠是最佳搭档，毫无疑问，但这段关系中显然并不包括上床，但Clark不能否认在此之前对搭档的那些不受控制冒出来的、异常真实的妄想，他简直就是欺骗、背叛，玩弄了Bruce的心，Clark只感觉凉意从指间蔓延开来，沉闷的胸口压抑的快要让他喘不过气。

「……人……超人？」好几声的呼喊后，Clark才终于回过神来，他望向看起来有点忧心忡忡，大概是以为自己哪句咒语搞错把他弄傻了的Zatanna，面颊上浮现出不好意思的神色。

「好了吗？」超人忐忑的询问道，他没有任何的感觉，甚至他的胸部依旧难以启齿的微微发胀，他在黄太阳下恢复的极快，显然这一情况影响了那些奶水的分泌，「还是说你正准备开始？」

正联主席难得一见的吞吞吐吐的摸样很好的娱乐了Zatanna，以及那些仿佛一辈子都与超人挨不上边的惴惴不安，随后超人抬手揉了揉自己的鼻梁，两秒钟后又恢复成了平时的模样，温和的为自己紧张的表现道了句歉。

「这没有你想象中的那样严重，Kal。」Zatanna安慰道，当那些咒语所产生的光芒消失后，她收起了自己的魔杖，不知道该怎么向对方解释这在魔法师的眼里不过是个无伤大雅的恶作剧。

「谢了，Zatanna。」超人一边从沙发上站起来一边道谢，尽可能让自己表现的足够礼貌而不是直接逃一般的从窗口飞走。也许他该走门，Clark有点苦恼的想，虽然这对于超人来讲也并不是个好主意。

Zatanna看上去还打算说些什么，但很快被一阵刺耳的电流声打断了，她没有犹豫，很快取出了通常在休息情况下不会戴着的通讯器，嘈杂的电流声过后，便是闪电侠熟悉的轻快嗓音，只是相较于平时他喘的更厉害，语速飞快，就连词句都上下颠倒。

「Zatanna？老天，你在吗？我们需要你的帮助……瞭望塔现在乱套了，你一定不会相信这个，幸好那群记者没办法乘坐飞船包围这里，哈喽，你在听吗，Zatanna？」

「发生了什么事？」还没等Zatanna开口回答，超人就抢先一步询问道，他摸了摸自己的通讯器，才想起来自从上一次与蝙蝠侠执行完任务后，他就再也没把它打开过了。然后又很快的意识到这种行为的错误之处，他不该让自己的私人感情影响超人的工作，Clark想，甚至有些等不及闪电侠的回答就想离开。

「蓝大个？我们……蝙蝠侠之前一直联系不到你，超人，但这很好，非常好，我真庆幸你不在这……不，别误会我是真的很庆幸，但实际上今天我们已经够糟了，毕竟事情这太突然了，你应该不会介意让我们稍微保留一部分、就一小部分的隐私权吧，蓝大个？让Zatanna一个人……」

Barry飞速又含糊不清的解释着，直到最后Clark甚至是听出了一丝可怜兮兮恳求的意味，这通常只会表现在他想在瞭望塔值班时吃点东西的情况下。

随后Clark猛然间又想起了另一个问题。

「B……」

「蝙蝠侠？我不知道，他没和我们回瞭望塔，而是在事发后直接离开了，他有一架飞机，比谁都快，还有蝙蝠洞——」

「这是信任问题，我就知道他不信任我们之中的任何一个，但别担心，他总会后悔的，等着瞧吧，这可不是蝙蝠洞科技就能解决的问题，你到时候收到了蝙蝠侠的呼叫可别答应的太快，小扎——」

「嘿，别打断我的话，Hal——」

「别叫我的名字，笨蛋——」

超人有些头痛的听着闪电侠与强行加入通讯频道的绿灯侠之间的争吵，又不受控制的担忧起蝙蝠侠的情况，他刚想要找个间隙插嘴询问，就被又一阵电话铃声打岔了，他带着歉意朝Zatanna对视一眼，直到后者不在意的朝他摆了摆手，才飞出窗外接通了电话。

「Master Clark。」来自Wayne大宅的电话，Alfred的嗓音几乎要让超人一个哆嗦将电话从手中摔落，他足够小心，但还是不可避免的将手机屏幕捏出一道裂痕，「少爷他出了一点小状况，如果您能回来一趟……」

Clark从来没感觉自己的心跳有这么的快过，就像是被一下又一下沉重敲击的军鼓，拉奥啊，他想，千万别是Bruce与蝙蝠侠之间发生了任何冲突，同时忍不住加速像是枚导弹般的朝哥谭冲去。

「我会很快赶到。」他在呼啸的风声中这么回答Alfred，并且运用自己的能力作了些弊，哥谭大部分老旧的建筑都掺加着铅，他看不透，但这不会影响他在地球上无数的吵闹声中精准无误的捕捉到Bruce Wayne的心跳声，然后是蝙蝠侠……行吧，他都忘记了，蝙蝠侠含铅的制服向来不会透露给超人任何多余的信息。

「什么？」Alfred有些诧异。

「采访。」Clark说，「我的意思是，我这两天在哥谭有个专题采访，所以我能……很快赶到。」

Clark挂断了电话，下一秒钟他便飞进了Wayne宅正开启着的落地窗，轻巧的落在了Bruce的卧室里。

「Bruce？」Clark环视一圈后轻声叫道，他没有脱下自己的制服，也许现在会是个坦白的好时机，他想，虽然这真的挺困难，有些像是被氪石小刀狠狠的在心脏上剜过似的。然后他深吸一口气，打算利用Bruce的心跳声定位他在老宅中的位置。

随后Clark却捕捉到了房间内另一道微弱的呼吸声，当他反应过来的时候已经来不及了，一跃而下的蝙蝠侠基本上没有给与超人任何还手的余地，三两下便将对方摁倒在了Bruce那张奢侈的大床上——不会有第二次，Clark想，然后他稍微用了些力，直接揪住了蝙蝠侠的披风将他轻而易举的提了起来，他紧抿着唇，但那双蓝眼睛在燃烧起怒火的时候依旧显得没什么威胁性。

超人不太清楚自己是否该直接将对方丢出去，不过他深沉的搭档却像是一点也不受超人力量的影响，即便此刻他们正漂浮在半空中，Clark注视着对方，蝙蝠侠可能在他的视线中不满的努了努嘴。

Clark只能听见‘啪’的一声，Bruce卧房的顶灯被打开了，红色的灯光倾泻在Clark的身上，照亮了他错愕的神色。

他在红太阳灯下坚持了十几秒，终于连同着蝙蝠侠一起摔落在了那张柔软的床上。他只感觉力量正伴随着暴露在红太阳灯下更多的时间中快速消退，他偏过头，不知道蝙蝠侠究竟是什么时候关上了窗户甚至是拉好了窗帘。

下一秒蝙蝠侠将膝盖挤进了超人的双腿间。

「B！」Clark在对方用膝盖挤压着他的胯部时忍不住皱紧眉头，他提高了音量想努力往严厉方向靠拢，可惜目前为止并不成功，当蝙蝠侠开始动作的时候，热流不受控制的开始往他的下身涌去，他猛然闭上嘴憋住了即将溢出的呻吟，但仍旧为此浑身一颤，「B，你不能……」

「现在你无路可逃了，Kal。」蝙蝠侠就像是平时那般咬紧牙关哑声在他的耳边说道，不知为何Clark总能听出些许愤怒，说真的，愤怒？Clark发出喉音，突如其来的涌上一股委屈，拉奥啊，该发火的人应该是他！

「你不能再这么做，B。」Clark板起脸，通常情况下这会让他带上些属于超人的疏离感。此刻他被蝙蝠侠牢牢地控制在床上，所呈现出来的端庄严肃搭配着毫无办法反抗的任人宰割，在蝙蝠侠眼中又是另一种感觉了。

「但你拒绝不了我。」蝙蝠侠居高临下的注视着超人，他紧抿的嘴带着冷漠的线条，动作是丝毫不拖泥带水的精准，他被皮革与凯夫拉纤维包裹，黑色为此添加了冰冷的庄重。压制在他身体上方的蝙蝠侠蓄势待发，给人感觉像是一头豹，又或者是其他致命的东西。

「不，我——」Clark也说不清楚为什么蝙蝠侠会如此的难以拒绝，也许是不久前那次他在氪石的袭击下，逃回公寓中后迷迷糊糊产生的幻想令这一切都发生了改变，或者是蝙蝠侠，他……

「我也不会给你任何拒绝的机会。」他粗哑的声音听上去像是动物警告的咆哮，Clark为此颤抖了一下，却说不清楚是因为那向来用于威胁罪犯的嗓音像是令人恐惧的梦魇，还是由于那被放在床上时异常性感。

「B……」Clark在对方含住他因为口干舌燥而无意识进行吞咽，上下滚动的喉结时倒吸一口凉气，对方的舌尖正围绕着鼓起的喉结来回打转，当他进行啃咬时，细微的疼痛夹杂着麻痒让超人瞪大了双眼，他喘了口气，恍惚间想起了这些疼痛的产生是由于红太阳灯。

蝙蝠侠的动作永远不会与温柔挨边，当他的手指摩挲着、熟练地解开扯下超人的制服，让鼓胀的胸肌弹出来时，Clark有那么点恐慌的揪紧了对方的披风。他能感受到对方那双带有着尖爪的粗糙手套正划过他的乳头，当蝙蝠侠的指尖刮过他敏感的肉粒时，Clark忍不住为此呜咽出声。

他的胸部没有之前那般难受，但在黄太阳的影响下依旧发涨，Clark不太清楚解咒要多久才能生效，最起码他现在还在分泌着奶水。蝙蝠侠用手指来回摩擦着他瘙痒的乳头，在用食指与大拇指揉搓那挺翘的乳尖时没忘记挤压手掌下柔软的乳肉，超人在对方的动作中猛然弹动了一下腰，只感觉要命的酥麻仿佛电流般刺激着他全身，他的下身燥热难耐，不久前才经历过一轮疼爱的肉穴熟稔而又饥渴的开阖收缩。

曾经吸完过一次的奶水并没有那么简单就能被再次挤出来，这让蝙蝠侠不自觉的加重了力道，他利用按摩般的动作推挤着超人的乳肉，手指一用力便几乎要陷入一般。Clark在他的动作中咬紧了口腔中的软肉，不知道是被逐渐聚拢寻求发泄的奶水憋得痛苦还是因为被很好的抚慰敏感的胸部而舒爽的皱着眉。他在控制不住变为急促的呼吸中嗅到了蝙蝠侠身上的气味，但更多的则是床铺上传来的，属于Bruce的沐浴乳与香水的味道，这使几乎要沉浸在快感中的Clark一个激灵，挣扎起来。

他几乎以为他要成功了，Clark想，他只需要离开红太阳灯的照射范围，那就表示他成功了。但蝙蝠侠，毫无疑问，蝙蝠侠的速度比他更快，超人在脱离掌控的下一秒又重新被压回了床上，他按紧他结实的肩膀，施加的沉重力道足以留下淤青。

他从来不会低估蝙蝠侠的致命性，他就像是一件武器，但Clark没料到自己甚至连翻滚下床的机会都没有。

Clark被蝙蝠侠从后方环抱住，对方急躁粗暴的捏揉着他的乳肉，他用手掌握住他的胸部，随后不断的挤压着，他锐利的指尖陷入了超人红肿的乳尖，挤捏的力道让他在Clark胸部的皮肤上留下了红色的痕迹，后者在他的玩弄下呜咽着挺起胸膛，发热翘起的下身顶起了裆部的布料。

超人气息不稳的半跪在床上，乳汁终于还是在蝙蝠侠不停歇的揉捏中被挤射了出来，他为这阵强烈的快感呻吟着，水润翘起的红肿乳头被对方摩擦的发痛。Clark眼眶发红，整个人都在挤奶的过程中颤抖的厉害，那些奶水顺着蝙蝠侠的手指流淌下来，划过他印有交叠手指捏痕的胸部肌肤。

这有点浪费了。蝙蝠侠一边亲吻着Clark汗湿的脖颈一边想，他舔弄着他的皮肤，一路咬啮而过的时候才反应过来在红太阳灯下自己已经能够给这名仿佛神祗般的氪星人留下痕迹。他在超人有些晃神的情况下将手往下伸，缓慢的脱去他剩余的指腹，让那因为榨乳而兴奋挺立的阴茎摆脱束缚弹出，他揉捏过他的臀肉，两只手覆上超人的大腿，强势的将其岔开。

几乎要失去平衡的Clark条件反射的朝蝙蝠侠靠去，他呜咽着感受到对方粗糙的手指抚摸上他的会阴，留下一阵被轻刮过产生的难耐麻痒后来到他暴露出的肉穴，他的穴口在被蝙蝠侠玩弄的喷奶后就已经湿透了，此刻正迎接般的在对方的抚摸下一开一阖。

「你想让我进去吗，Kal？」他咬着超人通红的耳垂询问道，舔咬着那块软肉，手指不断围绕着对方饥渴的穴口厮磨着，他刮过他因为渴望而抽搐收缩的肉穴，时不时小幅度的戳刺抽插，逐渐升起的瘙痒与空虚令超人可怜兮兮的扭动着臀部，尝试着将蝙蝠侠的手指吞入体内，却从会被灵巧的躲过。

「告诉我。」蝙蝠侠用手指撑开Clark的穴口，任由对方的肉壁热情的蠕动着，「想要我操你吗？」


	15. Chapter 15

Clark几乎是咬紧了牙关才阻止了差点脱口而出的乞求，他在蝙蝠侠的动作中沉重的喘息着，后穴的软肉在手指浅浅的探入时迫不及待的咬住，但对方并没有深入，这让Clark从喉咙深处咕哝出不满足的呻吟，他毫无疑问不会给出蝙蝠侠想要的答复，只是在对方手指围绕着穴口摩擦时为那些麻痒躁动的摆着腰。

他没有回答，但眼下的情况已经足够糟糕了，Clark想，没有什么是在Bruce的床上被蝙蝠侠从膝关节环紧紧环抱住，不得不在对方的动作中岔开双腿要难堪了。他几乎不需要怎么低头就能看见自己兴奋翘起的阴茎，上面的筋脉跳动着，前液正从顶端的小孔中流淌出来。

蝙蝠侠倒也没有继续执着于这个问题，他的动作停顿了两秒钟，给人感觉像是若有所思。随后他缓缓地将手指往超人的体内推进，磨挲着他柔嫩的肉壁，Clark的肉穴被对方的手指撑开，粘滑的液体随着蝙蝠侠翻搅的动作滴落。

Clark只感觉自己的甬道被对方抠刮的又湿又软，肉穴收缩含紧着入侵者，情色的吮吸着体内的手指。他颤抖着发出含糊的呜咽，浑身都泛起潮红，蝙蝠侠的手指强势的开阔着他窄紧的甬道，酸胀伴随着疼痛让超人有些不知所措，他从未尝试过在红太阳灯下被这么做，这让他感到了失控般的恐慌。

「停、停下来，B——」对方的手指长须直入，毫不留情的戳刺着他的前列腺，超人抽搐般的弹动了几下，过电般的酥麻令他的双腿瞬间软了下来，他在蝙蝠侠试图挤进更多手指时瞪大了双眼，被情欲熏得泛红的眼眸可怜兮兮的弥漫着一层水雾，「别……啊啊……」

这对于现在的超人来说实在是太多了，他总感觉蝙蝠侠的手指将会把他撕裂，但他的肉壁却热情的将涌入的手指含紧，带着疼痛的爱抚刮搔让Clark发出既愉悦又痛苦的呻吟，他挺立的阴茎兴奋的发颤，这成功告诉了蝙蝠侠他喜欢这种强势粗暴的开阔。

蝙蝠侠在翻搅的粘腻水渍声中抬起另一只手揉捏着超人涨大的柔软胸肌，手指摩擦着对方的乳晕，随后捏起他红肿水润的奶头，在经历过刚才的按摩后，蝙蝠侠能够更加轻易的挤出乳汁。他推搡拉扯着对方饱胀的乳头，技巧性的挤压让那些汹涌的流淌出来，而当他稍微加重些揉压的力道，那些奶香浓郁的乳汁便呈线状喷溅而出。

超人在挤奶所产生的怪异快感中扭动呻吟，被对方的手指翻搅操弄着的湿软肉穴正止不住的泌着水，他半张着嘴气喘吁吁，失焦的眼眸注视着被奶水浸湿的床铺——他在Bruce的床上像是奶牛般被蝙蝠侠榨乳，肉穴几乎是甜蜜愉悦的吞吐着对方的手指，这让超人不自觉的收缩着穴口，在兴奋与羞辱间摇摆不定。

「拉奥、哈啊……我要……唔——」蝙蝠侠将超人的乳肉揉捏着变形，奶水滴滴答答的淋满了他的手掌，他将对方的乳头玩弄的又红又肿，刺痛伴随着快感让超人在蝙蝠侠拉扯乳头的同时湿软的呻吟着，又在奶水喷出的期间啜泣着弓起腰，他被对方挑逗的汁水四溢，奶水像是怎么也止不住一般，「啊啊……用……用力……B……」

他又开始被涨的难受，而当那些奶水被蝙蝠侠挤出来时，奇异的刺激与快感让他脊椎发麻，只感觉自己愉悦的痉挛，那些往外射出的奶水落在了他的身上，顺着他的肌肉线条流淌下来，与汗水夹杂在一起显得淫扉糜烂。他的肉穴开阖着，被对方手指操透的内壁不满足的蠕动紧绞着，超人恍惚的眨了眨眼，只感觉自己需要更大更粗的家伙去缓解不断燃烧而起的饥渴。

「B……」超人有些无助的叫着搭档的代称，混沌一片的大脑几乎没办法进行更多理智的思索，他不满足的挺胸想让对方继续把胸肌中蓄满的奶水挤压出来，他小幅度的摆动起臀部，湿热的穴口在他的动作中不断摩擦过蝙蝠侠紧盯着他的粗壮阴茎，「快……唔……快点……」

「别乱动。」对方粗哑的命令声线让Clark呜咽出声，蝙蝠侠不得不加重了环抱超人的力量好将这个大块头重新在自己的怀中固定好，他舔弄着Clark汗津津的脖颈，微微抬起他的身体好让性器能够进入对方又湿又软的肉穴中。超人细嫩的甬道显然是被他调教的乖顺，几乎是在他挺入的瞬间就迫不及待的绞紧吸吮着，甚至是想将他带入更深的内部。蝙蝠侠为对方紧致的热情闷哼着皱了皱眉，只觉得自己的阴茎在被对方缓缓吞没吮吸的途中兴奋的颤动着又胀大了几分。

「这太……啊啊……太多……」Clark在蝙蝠侠入侵的行径中呜咽着，他能够清晰的感受到对方正完完全全的将他操开，亲密无间的磨挲挤压让他认为自己像是被炙热的阴茎撑裂填满，随着蝙蝠侠的深入，那带着粗糙皱褶与青筋的阴茎正不断地摩擦着他敏感的肉壁，快感交织着疼痛让超人无从适应，「别……好痛……哈啊……B……涨……」

仿佛要被涨裂的疼痛让Clark更加清晰的感受到自己是如何被蝙蝠侠强势的侵入，当对方开始缓慢的抽插时，又疼又爽的触感令他忍不住发出情色淫荡的呻吟，他在蝙蝠侠的控制下上下小幅度颠动着，被完全撑开的肉穴贪婪的吮吸吞吐着对方的阴茎。

他摆着腰低头止不住的气喘吁吁，蝙蝠侠不断沉重的顶撞进他的体内，火热的阴茎摩擦着他内壁的软肉，Clark绷紧了浑身的肌肉，呻吟在对方的动作中变得断断续续。对方撞击的实在是太深了，他被蝙蝠侠撑得发涨，体内被搅动的一团糟，更别提后者还在尝试着碾磨着深处。

肉体间的碰撞声与翻搅的粘腻水声交融在一起，超人被操开的肉穴在蝙蝠侠每次的抽离后不停地一开一阖，接着又在对方凶狠的挺入时被摩擦的红肿疼痛，滑腻的分泌液随着蝙蝠侠的顶弄不断地被挤出来，将他们彼此相连的部位浸湿的一塌糊涂。

「啊……B……我……哈啊……」Clark弓着背随着对方一起一伏抽动冲撞的动作呻吟着，他被快感袭击的神志不清，只知道收缩着甬道夹紧令他快乐的大家伙，他几近窒息般的喘气，呼吸间全是蝙蝠侠的气息，他不得不扶着对方的手臂以此来维持平衡，蜷缩起脚趾，颤抖的厉害，「唔——」

他的阴茎兴奋的跳动、在上下颠动中摇摆着，蝙蝠侠粗暴而又耐心的碾磨着他的前列腺，在肉壁吞吐紧收中细致的操着超人体内的每一处。他在对方要命的紧致吸吮中绷紧了腹部的肌肉，在软肉的包裹下在Clark的耳边沉声喘气，他不可控制的加快了速度，在每一次将超人抱着下落时挺动胯部顺势狠狠的撞上去，肉穴细嫩的媚肉在他抽插、操进操出的动作下被带进带出。

Clark在失神中只感觉自己快要被蝙蝠侠的阴茎捅穿，对方每次的顶弄都像是快要触碰到他的内脏那般，他的肉穴被摩擦的红肿，刺痛与酥麻交织着刺激着他，蝙蝠侠将双手朝上移动，这也同时让超人的双腿折的更加厉害，但得益于氪星人的柔韧性，他最终还是成功触碰到了对方淌奶的胸部，他紧捏着手掌所能感受到的丰满乳肉，在挺身抽插的同时揉搓着Clark肿起的乳头，他每操进去一次，都用双手挤压着让它射出几道奶线，逼迫着超人提高呻吟的音量。

「好痛……B……我不……不要了……」红太阳灯让Clark不得不感受到蝙蝠侠所带来的疼痛，他的肉穴被对方的阴囊拍击的通红，乳头像是磨破皮了般被揪的生疼，他被蝙蝠侠操的双眼失焦，伴随着疼痛的快感却让他兴奋的头皮发麻，他哽咽着呻吟，为那些疼痛瑟缩着想要躲避，他没有办法——Clark在一片模糊中想道——他没办法承受更多了，「B……啊啊……求你——」

他浑身发烫，摆动臀部的幅度变得更大，他敏感的甬道抽搐着颤动，奶头被对方玩弄的不断喷奶，他的肉穴将蝙蝠侠的阴茎绞的紧紧地，浑身发软，奶水顺着他剧烈起伏的肌肉线条往下滑落，十足的情色又淫荡。Clark半张着嘴急促的喘息，唾液顺着他无意识探出口腔的舌尖滴落，他被蝙蝠侠操的爽极了，弹动的阴茎都硬的发痛。

随后卧室的房门在Clark用夹杂着英文的氪星语呻吟哀求着蝙蝠侠的时候被打开，听见异响的超人花了半分钟的时间才朝门口的方向望去，他对上了一双让人看不透的深褐色眼眸，紧接着他耗费了些注意力才想起那是面无表情的Bruce Wayne。

Clark发出一声夹杂着绝望的呜咽，此刻他被蝙蝠侠操的浑身发软，就连猛然间激起的挣扎动作都像是欲拒还迎，他扭动着臀部好不容易拉开了些许距离，又被蝙蝠侠强势的下压重新被牢牢地钉回对方的阴茎上，这让对方在他体内抽插搅动的水渍声更加明显，Clark条件反射的收缩着肉穴，却给人感觉更像是贪婪兴奋的吸裹着蝙蝠侠的阴茎。

「不……我……啊啊……」Clark在对方快速凶狠的进攻中没办法说完一句话，所有的语句最后都会扭曲成放荡的呻吟，这让饱受道德感煎熬的超人无地自容，他注视着Bruce朝他们跨步走来，努力的瞪大一双充斥着欲望与雾气的眼眸分辨出对方的情绪——但这没用，他出轨了，甚至是在Bruce的床上被蝙蝠侠操的泣不成声，扭动着腰部甚至脑海中百分之九十都被他阴沉沉搭档的阴茎所占据，「停……啊啊……停下……唔……B……」

他的恐慌像是让蝙蝠侠突然间变本加厉起来，无力挣扎的超人刺激着他的性欲，他将对方死死的控制在怀中，熟练而又急切的碾磨撞击，一次又一次的顶撞让Clark只能像是骑马一般在Bruce的面前上下起伏，他挤弄着超人的双乳，只感觉对方的肉穴越吸越紧，他揉压着那些输乳管，一用力像是为奶牛挤奶般的挤揉着Clark肿胀的乳头，几下的猛操后让被疏通的乳孔喷出了更多的奶水。Clark在他的动作下痉挛抽搐着，他为喷洒奶水的快感哆嗦着浑身发抖，呜咽呻吟着在如同潮水般上涌的猛烈快感中射了出来。

那一瞬间他甚至有些耳鸣，脑海中一片空白，他痛苦的在蝙蝠侠的冲撞中在Bruce的面前被操的射了出来，他感受到一股扭曲的古怪兴奋和满足，然后是源源不断的难堪与绝望，他在高潮所带来的、让人难以负荷的快感中半响说不出话，又在蝙蝠侠随后的几次顶弄，将厚重浓稠的精液灌满他体内的同时悲怆的呜咽着，他抬手试图揪住Bruce的衣物，却在失去平衡的情况下整个人朝他那头倒去。

Clark已经做好了对方会厌恶躲开的心理准备，但没想到自己却是被对方抬手搂进了怀中。然后Bruce低下头，蹭了蹭他的颈窝，温热的呼吸洒在了他的皮肤上，接着是柔软的舌头，Clark感受到对方的舌尖划过他的汗津津的皮肤。

「很舒服吗，Kal？」然而在他耳边浮现出的并非是他所熟悉的，属于Bruce Wayne的声音，而是粗粝嘶哑，仿佛落石般滚动的、本应是属于超人搭档嗓音。这让Clark一瞬间涌起他可能是听错了的想法，他冲着Bruce眨了几下眼，硬是愣着没反应过来。

「你当然爱惨这个了，Clark。」哥谭宝贝轻快的嗓音让Clark忍不住在内心点了点头，但声音的来源不太对，他揪着Bruce价值不菲的衬衫，机械式的扭过头，恰巧撞见了蝙蝠侠将头罩取下来的动作，对方甚至是脱去了那双沾染着乳白色奶水的手套，随后拨弄了两下汗湿的短发——比起Wayne总裁平时一丝不苟的发型来说有点过于凌乱了，还被头罩压得扁了一块。

Clark的脑海中在一瞬间飘过了些愚人节的整蛊游戏，然后压下了差点脱口而出询问Bruce是否是双胞胎的询问。蝙蝠侠紧抿着唇，一双狼般尖锐的眼神落在了他的身上，Clark打了个冷颤，而拥抱着他的Bruce则爱怜的亲了亲他的嘴角。

‘你一定不会相信这个，幸好那群记者没办法乘坐飞船包围这里’

‘你应该不会介意让我们稍微保留一部分、就一小部分的隐私权吧，蓝大个？’

‘这是信任问题，我就知道他不信任我们之中的任何一个——’

Clark张了张嘴却又重新闭上，罕见的沉默了。他此刻正在试图调整着自己混乱的情绪——他曾经将氪石岛丢进太阳，他想，此刻他也挺想将蝙蝠侠和Bruce一起扔出太阳系——Clark深吸了一口气，又将扔出太阳系改成了将对方那英俊的脸摁进北极的冰川。

「这就是闪电侠和绿灯侠所说的隐私和信任问题？」Clark努力让自己的嗓音显得平稳，过度呻吟让他喉咙有些沙哑，但这依旧阻止不了他提高自己的音量，他瞪着Bruce——蝙蝠侠，拉奥啊，他已经不知道该瞪哪一个，但那依旧没有散去水润的蓝眼睛比起发怒的瞪视，在对方眼中更像是一种委屈的控诉，「你甚至没有想要告诉我，Bruce——」任凭他像是个傻瓜一样被蝙蝠侠，哥谭宝贝，随便哪个，耍的团团转。

「我尝试过。」蝙蝠侠的嗓音变回了Clark所熟悉的音调，谢天谢地，他想，他应付不来互相交换的两个人。

「很多次尝试，宝贝儿。」Bruce往前跨了两步将Clark压上床，舌尖顺着对方的脖颈滑落，轻车熟路的来到对方布满奶渍的胸口，一卷裹上了对方可怜兮兮肿胀的乳头。

「我需要联系Zatanna。」Clark在对方的舔吮下倒吸一口气，他捏了捏Bruce的肩膀，把对方坚定不移的推开。他显然是被对方气得发抖，丢脸恼怒的只想直接飞出Wayne宅，最好是能够进行又一次为期五年的宇宙之旅，「Bruce Wayne——」

小镇男孩就算是生起气来也完全没有任何的威胁性，他就像是一个大型的抱抱熊，即便是气鼓鼓，依旧柔软甜蜜。哥谭宝贝一瘪嘴就朝Clark望去，这让Clark顿了一顿，又想着这并不是哥谭宝贝撒个娇就能解决的问题，拉奥啊，他才不吃这套，会吃这套的只有那群被Brucie迷得晕头转向的女士们。

但Clark没料到这只是个陷阱，红太阳灯以及一轮性爱让Clark浑身酸软，当他回过神来的时候，已经被蝙蝠侠扯趴在了床上，他的脸恰巧凑到了对方的胯部，而与此同时Bruce的双手也落在了Clark翘起的饱满臀肉，掰开他的臀瓣用手指磨挲着他敏感红肿的穴口，轻轻一刮便惹来了对方不自觉的收缩，将蝙蝠侠刚射入的精液与Clark本身粘滑的分泌液挤出滑落。


	16. Chapter 16

他应该反抗，Clark想，可红太阳灯的存在基本上让他毫无机会，他刚才被蝙蝠侠操的有些狠了，浑身都还在止不住的颤抖，就连肉穴都被对方摩擦的红肿发痛，又在Bruce试探着将手指插入时敏感的收缩着，他在甬道热切绞紧对方手指的同时发出一声呜咽，抬眼间看到了蝙蝠侠沾满他体液与精液的疲软阴茎，而对方凑到他嘴边的动作显然是在告诉他将它舔硬。

Clark没有动作，他正倔强的打定主意不会让蝙蝠侠如愿，就像以此作为抗议，但那太难了，当Bruce将手指继续往他体内深入，摩擦过他刚经过一轮高潮敏感的肉壁，最终停留在前列腺不断地戳刺时，Clark只感觉酥麻的快感让他仿佛是触电的抽搐了几下，自发紧收的肉穴尽可能紧密的含住Bruce的交叉开拓的手指，滑腻的分泌液夹杂着蝙蝠侠的精液随着他的翻搅从肉穴中流淌出来，这同时也让Clark的思维被翻搅成一团，理智在快感的侵袭下所剩无几，浑身都因为重燃起的性欲而热的发烫。

现在大概是给了他为什么蝙蝠侠会如此熟悉他身体的解释了，他咬着下唇为对方的动作闷哼着，却怎么也没办法阻止当Bruce搅动他肉穴时所发出的‘咕叽咕叽’的水渍声传入耳内。他被刺激的腰部发软，往前不自觉的凑了凑，这让他的嘴唇紧贴上了蝙蝠侠的阴茎，呼吸间全是与皮革相互混杂的麝香味。

蝙蝠侠抬手抚摸过他汗津津的额头，拨动着那撮卷毛，随后下滑至他的脸颊、嘴唇，「张开你的嘴，超人。」他说，语气等同于在战场上时精准的命令。

拉奥啊……Clark在内心呻吟道，在脑袋一片混沌的情况下本能的服从了蝙蝠侠的安排，他张开嘴，颤抖的舌尖因为喘气微微探出，直截了当的舔上了蝙蝠侠的阴茎，他为舌尖所触碰到的带有热度的粗糙物体愣了愣，丝毫没注意到身后在Bruce的带领下双腿岔开翘起了臀部，在对方手指的戳捣下像是求欢般的摆动起腰。

「唔——」超人在舔吮着蝙蝠侠的情况下只能为Bruce的动作发出闷哼，对方捏紧了他的臀肉，微凉的触感让Clark在恍惚间反应过来Bruce掰开了他的臀瓣让他经过一轮操弄才红肿的穴口完全的暴露在视野中，Clark甚至能感受到对方灼热的目光，他轻颤了一下，不受控制的收缩着肉穴。

含紧他手指并且正收缩试图往更深处吸附的湿滑肉穴让Bruce坚挺的阴茎弹动着，他几乎是想要立刻撞入Clark的体内，他想，紧接着深吸一口气制止了自己急躁的动作，即便对方的肉穴已经被蝙蝠侠操的又湿又软，但毫无疑问Clark依旧需要更多细致的开阔才能在不受伤的情况下容纳更多。

Bruce富有技巧的手指仿佛是永远知道该如何取悦Clark饥渴的甬道，他屈起手指又指尖刮搔着对方炙热的肉壁，摸索着用手指继续顶撞揉压着对方的前列腺，另一只手抚摸过超人兴奋翘起的阴茎，他撸动着柱体挑逗的挤弄前端，前液从冠头的小孔中流淌出来。

超人似乎是被Bruce挑逗的分了心，这让蝙蝠侠找到了机会，他将大拇指伸入了对方的口中，强迫他将嘴张的更开，强势的将自己肿胀的性器挤进Clark的口腔中。对方发出几声喉音，却完全没办法反抗。Clark只感觉阴茎正逐渐的挺入他的口腔深处，不断地试图戳捣着他的咽喉，他闷声的咳嗽着，柔软湿滑的舌头条件反射的动作着，推搡着入侵口腔的大家伙，但这样的动作在口中被对方塞满的情况下更像是缓慢挪动的舔舐，他清晰的品尝到了对方性器的味道，他的舌苔亲密的摩擦过阴茎粗糙柱体的每一处，舔过对方鼓起的脉络。

「不……」Clark认为他没办法再含入更多，他正条件反射的吞咽着，每一次挤压收拢的喉壁都让蝙蝠侠试图往他湿润紧窄的口腔中顶的更深，粗长的性器压迫着Clark的舌头，无法被即使吞咽的唾液沾满了对方的阴茎，顺着他的嘴角滑落，「唔……嗯——」

如果是平时Clark基本不会为一个深喉的口交感到烦恼，但在红太阳灯下他没法抑制住那些呕吐反应，他发出沉闷的咳嗽声，眼角被刺激的泛红含泪。他甚至没有办法喘气，只能不断地用舌头顶挤着塞满他口腔的阴茎，难受的皱起眉，在为了缓解喉壁被冠头戳刺摩擦的难受触感中下意识的吞咽吮吸着。舌头在狭窄的空间内仿佛是紧密的缠绕上对方，他甚至是吮出了声音，红色的舌尖时不时的探出口腔，情色淫靡的让蝙蝠侠下意识的绷紧了腹部。

蝙蝠侠抓住他的发丝挺着胯部将阴茎更加深入的送入超人的口中，他毫不客气的操着对方的嘴，每一次的顶弄仿佛是能把他的喉壁撞出凸起的形状。他每次侵入的越深，由于条件反射的干呕引发的喉壁收缩都舒爽的让他难以把持理智。

Clark从未如此难受过，并且在忍耐那些干呕的冲动时只感觉自己的口腔被对方操了个遍，他的舌头不知道在何时已经开始心猿意马的舔弄着口中进进出出的大家伙，紧收的喉壁正裹着对方，他认为自己有些呼吸困难，而Bruce炽热的性器正摩擦着他滑腻的臀缝，冠头浅浅的戳刺着他一开一合，被操弄成熟红色的穴口。

「唔！」Clark为Bruce突如其来的顶入呜咽着呻吟，敏感的甬道热情的迎接吸附上对方，他的内壁早在蝙蝠侠插入时就被摩擦的红肿发痛，而此刻更是在快感中被刺激的可怜巴巴的颤抖，疼痛与愉悦让Clark拧着眉，他条件反射想用嘴喘气，却反应过蝙蝠侠的阴茎仍旧插在他酸痛的口腔中，「别、嗯……」

而Bruce和蝙蝠侠就像是找准了机会同时动作起来，Clark在前者猛烈的顶撞中往前倾去，这又使蝙蝠侠的阴茎在他的嘴里插得更深，他可能是发出了断断续续、含糊不清的哭腔，只感觉疼痛与酥麻正窜过他的尾椎与脊背，他的阴茎兴奋的坚硬跳动。

超人在双方的夹击中前后摇摆起伏，Bruce正死死地抓握着Clark的臀肉，他手指的力道几乎是在皮肤上留下了印记。他富有技巧而又沉重的顶弄着对方湿软的肉穴，为甬道紧密的缠绕与吮吸急促的喘息，以一种折磨人的方式细致的摩擦碾磨着Clark体内的每一处，尽可能的掰开对方的臀瓣，挺动胯部让性器能够整根没入。超人用鼻音哼着些呻吟，不自觉的在Bruce的侵入中像是头雌兽般摇晃着自己饥渴的屁股。

Clark不太清楚自己究竟翘着臀部趴在床上做出了怎样淫荡的姿势，但Bruce与蝙蝠侠的气息倒是因为正义联盟主席的这幅姿态而不稳定，后者缓缓地抽出了自己的阴茎，而Clark在大脑一片空白，只剩下性欲的情况下伸出舌头跟了上来，他由下至上仔细的舔弄过对方坚挺的性器，吮吸着柱体上的皱褶，直到湿哒哒的唾液因为超人舌头的离去而粘腻在蝙蝠侠的阴茎与他自己的舌尖扯出银丝。

「B……」他终于能够粗重的喘息，将红肿水润的嘴唇紧贴在蝙蝠侠的阴茎上，然后又在Bruce的冲撞下呜咽出更多的呻吟，他的喉咙在阴茎的顶弄下刺痛沙哑，「哈啊……啊……」他的甬道绞紧了Bruce依然在操进操出的肉刃，摇摆着将自己肉感极佳的臀部送上，他半眯起眼深呼吸着，就像是正为了凯夫拉材质的气味与皮革而深深地着迷——随后他被俯下身的Bruce一口咬上了后颈，对方用犬齿咬啮着他的皮肤，在红太阳灯的帮助下轻而易举的留下了足以渗血的印记，「B……哈啊……Bruce……」

就像是在疼痛的提醒下他想起了另一个人，哥谭宝贝正放弃了继续揉捏他满是青痕手印的臀肉，转而环抱住他绕至前方挤压过他的胸肌，这让Clark一瞬间绷紧了神经，收缩肠壁绞紧了体内的阴茎，而乳汁也在Bruce的动作中从红肿仿佛熟透了的浆果般的乳头中倾泻而出，喷射在床单上。

这实在是有些浪费了，Bruce有些遗憾的想，Clark的奶水有着比滴落在床单上更好的去处，像是被一滴不漏的完全舔去。

「啊啊……唔——」蝙蝠侠找准机会重新挺入了超人的口腔，这让对方因为乳汁涌出而产生的无助呻吟被堵住无法更好的发声。Clark的舌头胡乱舔挤着侵犯口腔的阴茎，一双充斥着水雾的眼眸可怜的失焦，他像是没法承受更多的快感与刺激般的攥紧双手所能触碰到的床单，他习惯性控制住自己的力量，但红太阳灯下他确实也没有办法毁了对方的床单。Clark整个人颤栗着，不断前后耸动着，浑身被Bruce摩擦操弄的又酥又麻，「唔……嗯……」

「你还真喜欢这个。」Bruce揉捏拉扯着对方的乳尖，注视着Clark因为涨奶的不适而无意识的将乳肉往他的手掌中凑，蝙蝠侠则不得不伸手扶住在操弄中脱力发软的Clark，对方因为听见Bruce带着轻佻的话语而瑟缩了一下，他正在找回自己的羞耻心，但发胀的胸肌以及那些呈直线喷洒而出的奶水击碎了他的理智与尊严——他太过于渴望这个了，「挤奶总会让你把我咬的特别紧，Clark。」

Bruce一边说着一边收拢手指捏紧了对方的胸肌，被对方紧致湿热的甬道绞的头皮发麻。那些由于涨奶所以变得柔软的乳肉毫不费力的在他的蹂躏下变着形状，在揉压疏通了输乳管后，乳汁则在Bruce的动作中随着节奏一波又一波的喷溅而出。紧接着他一用力将浑身无力的Clark抱起收拢在怀中，阴茎顺着重力顶入了他的深处，不断随着他小幅度的颠动碾压过敏感点，使超人在情欲的折磨中扭动呻吟，吞吐着Bruce阴茎的肉穴被操的汁水淋漓，不断有粘滑的分泌液与精液从中被挤出。

他全身的肌肉都在颤抖着，被情欲熏得通红的皮肤上布满了一层汗水。蝙蝠侠望进了对方那双失焦的蓝眼睛中，他凑上前抬手抚摸过对方半张开的嘴唇，手指挑逗着探出口腔的软舌，由于喘息的缘故，唾液正随着Clark的嘴角与舌尖滴落。然后他划过对方因为情欲而泛红的皮肤，他沾满了奶水的胸口，紧绷的腹部，最终落在了他岔开的大腿上，并且试图将其掰得更开。

「啊哈……不……」超人在蝙蝠侠抚摸过他与Bruce相连的部位时浑身一颤，终于在对方试着将手指挤进已经被阴茎撑开、红肿的穴口时反应过来他究竟想要做些什么。这个猜想让超人甚至是变得磕磕巴巴，他扭动着想要逃离，但这除了让Bruce操弄的更深外并没有任何帮助，他有些恍惚，双腿在对方狠狠的往上捣碾，蝙蝠侠的手指也成功探入的同时痉挛抽搐着，「别……这太多……啊啊……别再……」

他在蝙蝠侠坚定地开阔动作中呻吟躲避着，他沉重的喘着气，小记者——在红太阳灯下的超人——还从未遭受过这些，他只感觉自己下身涨的快要裂开，疼痛与快感的交织几乎要将他逼疯，他不知满足的甬道贪婪的吮吸着想要更多，而他却为快要被撕裂的错觉而不断地呜咽着拒绝。

「不……B……不要、哈啊……」Bruce用力的顶撞直接打散了Clark的话，前者加重了揉捏他乳肉的力道，配合着顶磨他的敏感点而挤压着乳汁，让奶水喷洒飞溅在了蝙蝠侠黑色的制服上，Clark在又一次对方紧捏双乳榨奶的刺激中弓起了腰部，乳汁与精液同时射了出来，浑身瑟瑟发抖，「啊啊——」

Clark扶住了蝙蝠侠才勉强维持住平衡，他将头抵靠在对方的颈窝，还没能从难以负荷的快感中回过神来。他感觉Bruce缓慢的抽离了他的体内，这让Clark茫然的摆动腰，却又在下一秒感受到抵住穴口的另一个炽热物而浑身僵硬——他知道蝙蝠侠想要做什么——Clark花了点时间才从情欲中找回了自己的思绪，不，他有些惊恐的瞪大了雾蒙蒙的双眼，难耐的挣扎着，拉奥啊，他不可能再承受更多了。

可惜他在红太阳灯下的挣扎在面对蝙蝠侠时几乎能够被对方视若无物，后者坚定的将Clark已经撑开至极限的穴口残忍坚定的顶开，超人因为疼痛而倒吸一口凉气，双手捏紧了蝙蝠侠的肩膀。假若放在平时他能够毫不费力的撕开这套凯夫拉材质的制服，但此刻他除了让自己的指关节惨白疼痛外并没有其他的效用。

「停下来……B……」Clark的尾音都在颤抖，他的脸色有些泛白，尝试着逃离却被Bruce牢牢地钉回了对方的阴茎上，他仰起头剧烈的喘息着，胸膛上下起伏，他感觉自己狭窄的肉穴被挤开，属于蝙蝠侠的性器正不断地往深处进发，他的穴口无望的收缩着，在那条骇人的阴茎顶入的同时，Clark认为仿佛自己能够听见被撕裂的声响，「不……Bruce……B……停……啊啊——」

他在蝙蝠侠长须直入的撞入体内后提高了呻吟的音量，他的音色依旧沙哑，而这样一来几乎让他的本该高亢的嗓音几乎是变得听不见，他呻吟着犹如下一秒将会窒息一般，绞紧的甬道紧含着深埋在体内的两条阴茎，他被强行撑开的肉穴痛得厉害，同时奶水在Bruce的挤压下飞溅而出，这让Clark两眼发花，没办法分辨出火辣辣仿佛燃烧着的究竟是疼痛还是饥渴的欲火焚身。

他被蹂躏红肿的乳头滴着奶水，蝙蝠侠暂时停止了动作改为啃咬着他的下唇，就像是为了给予他适应的时间。Clark饥渴的内壁因为满足而含紧了体内的阴茎，这几乎是将他红肿的穴口撑开至了一个夸张的大小，他在蝙蝠侠的亲吻中艰难的喘息着，插入了两条阴茎的肉穴带着湿滑的淫扉。

「你的肉穴可一点也不想让我们离开，Clark。」Bruce为对方柔软的、献媚般将他们缠紧的甬道轻佻的低声道，并且没有停止双手的动作，继续挤揉着Clark的乳肉，被挤出的奶水湿漉漉的流淌在他的手上。

Clark没法回应对方的挑逗，他正想方设法的去处理那些因为被撑胀填满而产生的快感，它们正源源不断的窜入他的脑海，终于让他忍不住尝试般的摇动了两下臀部。他想让Bruce——蝙蝠侠——随便哪个动上一动，厮磨他的肉壁，顶撞在他的敏感点，好缓解那些不断升起的燥热与麻痒。

「动……」Clark深吸了好几口气，还是没能够阻止自己这么说，他应付着蝙蝠侠强势的吮吻，在Bruce揉搓的挤奶动作中含糊的呜咽着，他汗湿的刘海垂落下来，凌乱的遮挡住了属于超人的小卷毛，「动一动……B……」


	17. Chapter 17

Clark的穴口依旧被两条阴茎撑的发胀疼痛，但他那被细微摩擦的肉壁却瘙痒难耐，收缩蠕动着裹紧了填满他的性器。他颤抖着喘息着，在蝙蝠侠凑上前含住他肿胀的乳头时低声呻吟，条件反射的挺起胸膛。对方仔细的舔去从乳尖溢出的奶水，用牙齿咬啮着他比平时还要胀大的乳头，随后用力一吮，里面蓄满着的奶水便从疏通的奶孔中流淌入他的口腔。

饱胀了奶水的胸肌异常的柔软，让蝙蝠侠几乎是不想停下自己揉挤的动作，他的舌尖来回刮弄过对方的乳首，同时用手指扣住他沉甸甸的乳肉，将乳汁仿佛是一条线般的挤进了自己口中，并且感受到Clark在他吮吸的动作中止不住的浑身发抖。

蝙蝠侠紧捏超人肉感十足的胸部，他用指腹摩擦过对方另一边的乳头，来回推搡着，那些奶水随着他的动作淋在了他的手掌上，而这也同时让Clark的双腿颤抖的更加厉害。他几乎是抓握住了对方因为产乳而更加丰满隆起的乳肉，流连于揉捏它的触感。他轻松的让它在他的掌心下挤压成各类形状，将超人的奶子玩弄的汁水淋漓。他吮吻着他的皮肤留下与咬痕交叠在一起的情色印记，白色的乳汁划过那些被蝙蝠侠留下的青色指痕。

他将对方绵软的乳肉吞进了更多在自己的口中，他的舌头一遍遍的舔舐着对方潮红的皮肤，氪星人香甜的乳汁刺激着他的味蕾，太多的奶水因为蝙蝠侠的蹂躏而从乳孔中喷洒而出，他吞咽着，不过依旧有一部分从他的嘴角滑落。他用牙齿磨挲着对方肿起的乳晕，将手中紧抓的白嫩奶子嘬的发出声响。

被吸吮奶水的快感让Clark沉重而又急促的喘息着，他的奶头在蝙蝠侠的舔咬下越发的坚硬挺翘，裹上一层水色，而酥痒的快感像是抓挠般顺着他的脊柱落在尾椎，他晃动起自己的臀，肉穴在他的动作中艰难而又缓慢的吞吐着两条粗长的阴茎，他开始不自觉的前后扭着胯部，像是为了缓解肉穴难耐的饥渴而求欢。

「Bruce……B……」他双颊绯红，失焦的朦胧蓝眼睛充斥着欲望与乞求，他饥渴的甬道绞紧了体内的家伙，泛滥的淫水随着他摆动腰臀的动作流淌出来，他为那些奶水被挤榨吮吸的诡异触感兴奋的呜咽颤栗，当奶水被对方挤压的喷出时，总能让他浑身上下的细胞都愉悦的尖叫，「动……动一动……」

超人的羞耻心让他没法形容的更加细致，但此刻他最希望的则是让对方——无论是Bruce还是蝙蝠侠——狠狠的抽插操弄好缓解肉壁的瘙痒空虚所带来的难耐。他颤栗着呻吟，一双无法聚焦的蓝眼睛正无助的注视着前方，他勃起的阴茎硬的发痛，乳肉在蝙蝠侠的玩弄下不断地喷着奶，他热的厉害，挺翘的肿胀奶头被蝙蝠侠吮咬的又酥又麻。

Bruce的手指摩擦过Clark滑腻的大腿根部，他搂紧了对方终于开始了动作，小幅度的顶撞捣弄着对方的甬道。这可不太容易，特别是当Clark紧窄的肉穴中被塞满了两条阴茎时。蝙蝠侠用舌尖描绘着Clark深色的乳晕，随后在察觉了Bruce的动作后，配合着也抽插起来。他们默契的保持着一种节奏，不间断的，交替着抽插厮磨着超人被操透的敏感肉壁，他们粗暴的撑开狭窄的甬道，不断猛烈的顶入Clark深处，让他起起伏伏的被钉在粗长的阴茎上。

「哈……啊啊……」Bruce与蝙蝠侠熟练的操着Clark的敏感点，过电的酸软酥麻让他瑟缩着呻吟，他红肿的穴口被摩擦的刺痛，但对方强势、又深又狠的操开他的肉壁，挺弄顶撞将火辣的疼痛转化为了令他脊柱发麻的快感，恍惚间Clark甚至认为自己快要被这两个人撕裂，顶穿内脏，「好、哈啊……好胀……」

在红太阳灯下，疼痛让超人显得比平时还要兴奋，他低着头气喘吁吁，尝试着用满是乳汁的胸部蹭着依旧在用牙齿与舌头折磨他乳头的蝙蝠侠。他因为欲望而无意识的前后扭摆着胯部，他被顶撞蹂躏、肿痛发红的穴口紧咬着操进操出的两条阴茎，在粘滑情色的水渍声中不止饕足、反反复复的吞吐着——他还想要更多，Clark呜咽着在被顶弄与榨乳中止不住的哆嗦，他的肉穴被撑开的酸麻胀痛，并且在蝙蝠侠与Bruce同时短暂的离去后都不能合拢，湿哒哒的流出淫水。

他偏过头被凑上前的Bruce亲吻着下唇，对方的舌尖滑入了他的口腔中，缓缓的刮过他的上颚，与他的舌头纠缠在一起。他细细咬啮着对方的软舌，几乎是强势的吮吸亲吻，同时不断地律动与蝙蝠侠一起顶撞着他的深处，仿佛要将Clark操坏一般把他的肉壁厮磨的发麻。

两条阴茎不留一点缝隙的捣摩着Clark汁水充沛的肉穴，逐渐加快的凶狠力道令对方被顶撞的上下颠簸，他又湿又软的肉壁谄媚的吸裹着对方，一部分细嫩的媚肉在他们退出时被牵扯而出。超人的肉穴贪婪的吞吐着Bruce与蝙蝠侠的阴茎，摆动着的臀部配合着对方顶入的角度。Clark在对方的攻势下发出断断续续的破碎呻吟，就连翘起的肿胀乳头都不用过多的挤弄，奶水仅凭着被撞击而产生的上下耸动流淌出来。

Bruce将超人失控的呻吟全数咽下，对方的舌头无比主动的缠绕上来讨要着吮吸与亲吻，他形状完美的肌肉鼓起，亮晶晶的汗液划过皮肤。Clark的肉壁被互相交替戳捣的阴茎操的太厉害，无法合拢的穴口让两条阴茎同时进出都变得异常顺畅。氪星人就连思维都只剩下两根在体内翻搅的阴茎，他认为自己就快被对方涨裂顶穿，而爽麻的疼痛与快感让他只会愉悦的扭动起丰满的臀肉。

「B……Bruce……」Clark被深处被一寸不放，完完全全顶撞碾磨的情况下几乎是连话都说不清楚，他被操弄的奶水肆意，阴茎时不时的弹动着像是在下一秒就会射出来，随后蝙蝠侠一只手伸了下去，一把握住了Clark抖动的阴茎，他堵住了冠头的小孔，让想要射精释放的Clark挣扎起来，「放……啊啊……放手，B……」

Clark实在是被憋得有些难受了，红太阳灯让他毫无反抗的能力，只能呻吟呜咽着试图说服蝙蝠侠。而对方显然是不太想让他这么快就射出来，在Clark的抗议下依旧我行我素。他为超人猛然阖动收紧的甬道深吸一口气，那又湿又软的肉壁蠕动着将他与Bruce的性器绞紧，不断往里面吸附的动作就像是想让他俩操进最敏感的深处，用精液将Clark的体内灌满。

「哈啊……啊……」Clark急躁的试图反抗着，快感将他逼上了顶峰却无法成功的发泄，但他依旧没办法打破蝙蝠侠坚定的动作。随后Bruce的手指开始刮搔过他的会阴，那里连同着穴口都被对方的耻毛与囊袋的拍击搞得通红泛疼。

Clark在Bruce与蝙蝠侠的进攻下瑟缩着却无法躲避，他只感觉自己被操的太开，快感甚至侵蚀着他的骨髓，他浑身上下都像是在被对方打上印记，他在黏糊糊的顶撞抽插中喘息的像是下一秒将会失去呼吸的能力，他的双腿抽搐的厉害，眼神涣散，脑海中一片空白。

「我快要……B……让我……」他因为喘息而探出口腔的舌头都在颤抖，唾液顺着他的嘴角与舌尖滑落，他在颠动中含糊不清的说着，近乎是要被无法射精的状况逼出哭腔，他还从未被对方操的这样又惨又爽，一大部分原因是由于红太阳灯，更多的则是属于蝙蝠侠与Bruce的两条阴茎正在他痉挛抽动的甬道中肆意妄为，「Bruce……」

蝙蝠侠抬起头啃咬着Clark因为扬起脖颈而展露出的曲线，他的舌尖裹住了他上下滚动的喉结吮吸着，而Clark在呻吟的同时却更想让对方继续去吸他胀痛的乳头，他跟不上蝙蝠侠与Bruce律动的节奏，那些喷溅而出的乳汁令人难堪的弄脏了蝙蝠侠漆黑的制服，小记者无力的往后将大部分的重量都倒在了Bruce的怀中，浑身泛软无力的承受着双方一次比一次凶狠、犹如凌虐般的顶撞。

「我们会把你操的更糟，Clark。」Bruce喘息着舔过Clark的耳垂低声说道，他不得不在湿润温软的甬道吸吮的情况下绷紧腹部才不至于射出来，他为小记者的美味与汁水淋漓满意的勾起嘴角。

Clark混沌的脑海已经无法分辨出Bruce究竟在说些什么，他所能做到的只有急促的喘息，随着蝙蝠侠与Bruce的动作扭摆疲软酸麻的精壮腰肢，他半阖着湿润的眼眸胡乱呻吟着氪星语，唾液顺着嘴角滑落至脖颈，汗津津的刘海凌乱的黏在额头上，布满咬痕与指印，被奶水浸湿的胸膛正随着喘气而剧烈的起伏着。

他的体内被搅动的一滩狼藉，过度的快感逼迫着神志不清的超人用氪星语开始乞求着蝙蝠侠放开手好让他射出来。他痛苦的皱着眉，酸胀让他推搡着对方的手臂试图释放自己憋的难受的阴茎。难以言喻的欢愉让那些湿滑的淫水在阴茎发狠冲撞的间隙潺潺流淌而出，他越来越急促的呼吸变得断断续续，仿佛要被快感与痛楚逼得窒息。

超人沉溺于情欲而失控的模样很好的满足了造成这一切的两个人，对方被奶水涨鼓的胸膛在经过了蝙蝠侠的吮吸与刺激后，过量的奶水不断地从乳头往外流淌分泌，他用一边的手臂环抱住Clark的腰往前靠近，而Bruce则替代了他刚才的动作，让一只手往上罩住超人既富有弹性又因为产奶而涨大柔软的胸肌，揉搓着对方可怜兮兮红肿、溢奶的乳头，熟练灵巧的抚弄着对方光滑的丰满乳肉。

「放……放手……」Clark的甬道紧吸住开始以同一节奏抽插撞击的两条阴茎，他的穴口被开拓到了令人咂舌的地步，在红太阳灯下即使是到了第二天，也会因为过度的操弄而酸软疼痛，难以动弹。他几乎要被徘徊在巅峰却无法释放的情况逼疯，然后是更多放荡情色的呻吟与恳求，「哈啊……B……求……求你……啊啊啊——」

蝙蝠侠终于在那双湿漉漉、外星造物的蓝眼睛乞求的注视下松开了手指，这在一瞬间提高了Clark呻吟的音量，却因为被阴茎操过一轮而火辣辣疼痛的喉壁变得沙哑不堪，他粗重的喘着气，浑身失控的颤抖着射了出来，脑子里除了两条碾磨顶撞至肉穴最里端的阴茎所带来的快感外别无他物，他被操弄的淫水直流，双乳不断地喷出奶水。

Bruce与蝙蝠侠显然也不能在这样一幅淫扉的画面中找回多少理智，当Clark的肉壁因为高潮而一吸一裹的缠绕，湿热紧致的蠕动吮吸时，只能让他们早已被淫液浸湿的粘滑阴茎兴奋的跳动着，绷紧了腹部才在后续更多的交替抽插中同时射了出来，用精液将超人体内灌得满满。

这场凶狠的性爱持续的时间可能有点久了，当对方离开的时候，那被两条阴茎完全撑开的穴口基本无法合拢，甚至能够让人看清被操的烂熟透红的肉壁，泊泊的淫水与粘稠的精液正从中流淌出来。Clark脱力的完全倒靠在Bruce的怀中，他的双腿抽搐弹动，布满痕迹的身体粘腻一片。他的小腹被两个人灌得有些发胀，被摩擦的破皮红肿的肉穴与乳头都刺痛难忍，Clark想要离开Bruce的怀抱去关上红太阳灯，但却连抬手的力气都没有——这还是除去遭遇氪石外第一次有如此无力的清晰感受。

「拉奥啊……」Clark注视着蝙蝠侠，对方与Bruce对比起来完全不同的表现，那双还没能完全褪去欲望的深陷眼眸，对方用力抿起的锋利唇线。他甚至不需要询问就知道Bruce究竟是在什么时候发现自己的身份，那实在是有些难堪了——而对方糟糕的情趣爱好所让他产生的愧疚与痛苦令刚想说些什么的Clark又闭上了嘴，认为此刻的自己只想从对方面前飞走，不然他可能会真的忍不住将蝙蝠侠扔出太阳系。

随后Clark的目光又往上落在了天花板的红太阳灯上，天知道Bruce究竟是从什么时候开始准备好这玩意的，他想，然后眨了眨眼好让有些涣散的视线聚焦，也许它们一直以来都被放在蝙蝠洞好用来时刻准备着对付可能失控的超人，但当对方察觉了他的身份后，显然这些灯又有了更好的去处。

Clark注视着蝙蝠侠，想要摆出超人在正义联盟进行会议时才会出现的认真严肃，不过其中不受控制的又带了些属于小记者皱眉的控诉，只是当他双眼依然还带着被操狠了所留下的泛红水润后，所有打算说教或是谈一谈的气势都大打折扣，也没办法将双手如平时那般环抱在胸前。

可惜此刻并非是个能够进行交流的好时机，他不太能肯定对方究竟保有着多少理智，他的意思是，分裂成两个的人怎么看都不太正常，更别提Bruce的手指还在若有若无试探性的抚摸过他的穴口，这让Clark的气势以肉眼可见的速度弱了下去，他瑟缩了两下——在红太阳灯下营业着的只能是小记者。

但他很快也没办法坚持太久了，他有些庆幸自己居然没有在红太阳灯下被这两个人操的晕过去，不过实际上也差不多了，他现在只想闭上双眼就这么昏睡过去，或是去上一个阳光充沛的地方好好地晒上几天。他在Bruce漫不经心的动作中夹紧了双腿，只希望自己在醒来后能够有足够的力气来开窗帘。

Bruce在Clark往他怀中缩了缩后停下了挑逗般的动作，即便他很愿意再度来上一轮，可红太阳灯下的超人并不经操，Bruce将手停留在对方湿滑的大腿根部，抬眼对上了蝙蝠侠的视线。或许他在恢复之后不会赞同这个计划，但他现在没办法阻止这样的冲动。

「Zatanna说了些什么？」蝙蝠侠沉声询问道，他盯着Bruce看了几秒，目光便往下落在了Clark身上，超人正无意识的皱着眉，他肿痛的乳头挺立着，上面还挂着两滴奶水。蝙蝠侠抓握住对方的脚踝，从他的角度倒是很容易观察到那些射入Clark体内的精液是如何随着他细微的动作与穴口的收缩被挤出来。

「魔法效果最迟在明天就会消失。」Bruce挑了挑眉，想起了自己在蝙蝠洞中所听见有关于瞭望塔的混乱形势，或许他能等魔法结束后去检查一遍瞭望塔的监控，好将他们的身份全都记录下来，虽然从通讯器那头传来的、乱糟糟的只言片语中Bruce能肯定自己先前进行的调查猜测并没有出错。

但那是代办事项上较后的工作，排在首位的应该是Clark——超人，Bruce想，他必须确保自己能和对方好好地谈一谈。


	18. Chapter 18

「不……停……哈啊——」Clark在睡梦中不受控制的发出呻吟，迷迷糊糊间他燥热的厉害，逐渐兴奋勃起的下身挤压在床铺上让他觉得有些难受。他挣扎着试图往前挪动，却发现自己无法反抗将他钳制住的力量，他扭动着酸痛的腰部躲避着不断在他穴口周围滑动的湿软物体，几痛苦又渴望的蹙着眉，「别再……啊啊……别……」

逗留在他穴口处的软物一点也不在乎Clark的拒绝与躲避，坚定而又湿漉漉的划过他湿软红肿的肉穴，逼迫着小记者在柔软的舔弄下发出呜咽。后者的额头渗出了汗水，收紧手指攥握床单的力道，结实的手臂肌肉为此隆起。他的腰有些发软，甚至有那么一瞬间快要因为跪不稳而倒在床上，Clark的身体热的厉害，穴口在对方的舔弄下不自觉的收缩着。

他发出细微的喘息，臀部却又像是违背了他的想法一般随着对方的动作不受控制的翘起，Clark感受到一双粗糙带有手套的手正滑入他的大腿之间磨挲着，当它触碰到他挺翘的阴茎时，原本渴望的呜咽转化为了满足的呻吟。但那条柔软的舌头还在坚定不移的舔舐着他的肉穴，它灵巧的钻进被操开的穴口，仔细的探索着他湿软的肉壁。

Clark的仍旧有一大半位于睡梦中的思绪根本没办法告诉他发生了些什么，他只感觉自己肿痛的肉穴在对方的舔吮下酸胀麻痒，他颤抖了一下，随即则是更多含糊不清的呻吟，他无意识的摆动着自己饥渴的屁股，试图让对方能够舔弄的更加深入。

那些湿滑的淫液在蝙蝠侠挑逗的舔舐中不断地从氪星人被操熟的、开阖的穴口流淌出来，他用手抓住Clark的臀肉好控制住对方翘起仿佛又一次求欢的屁股，他的鼻尖时不时触碰到对方的皮肤，炽热的呼吸喷洒在超人敏感的穴口周围，他将探出的舌尖挤进Clark体内的深处，时不时发出清晰可闻的吸吮声。Clark的双腿为触电般的快感痉挛着想要夹紧，但那在蝙蝠侠的力道中毫无用处，反而却因为尝试性的移动让那条灵巧的舌头能够钻去更为敏感的内部，令甬道瘙痒异常。

Clark加重了喘息声，后知后觉的感受到了抵在胸口坚硬炙热的物体，但他在迷惘间无法分辨出那究竟是什么，只感觉自己胸部被奶水涨的难受，只想伸手自我慰藉狠狠的揉搓将里面乳汁全都挤出来。他在有限的空间内移动着，而夹在他因为涨奶所以显得比平时要更加柔软的胸肌之间的粗粝柱状物也摩擦在氪星人布满吻痕与咬痕的皮肤上，他为胸口得不到舒缓而低声呻吟，尝试动作着让自己溢奶的胸部去摩擦挺立的柱状物。

「B……Bruce……？」Clark在燥热的侵袭下终于半睁开了眼，他喘着气呻吟，发现自己又涨又痛的胸部正挤压着对方勃起的阴茎，他猛地想要撑起身体，但在红太阳灯下依旧没能回复的能力让他无法摆脱不久前那场性爱所带来的疲倦，致使他又重新倒了下去，红肿疼痛的翘起乳头摩擦在对方的阴茎上，带来了一阵颤栗般的快感与酥麻，「哈啊……」

他花了点时间才用混乱的思绪理解了对方究竟在做些什么，显然Bruce——蝙蝠侠还未能恢复，他趴在前者的面前，夹在他鼓胀双乳间的阴茎正来回厮磨着，他条件反射的低头查看，却被对方的前端撞击在了下颚上。Clark紧绷起肌肉，在感受到蝙蝠侠的舔舐后，脸颊包括双耳都染上了一层红色，对方像是故意发出响亮粘腻的吮吸声，勾起的舌尖不断刮划过他因为过多的高潮而细微颤抖的敏感肉壁，Clark只感觉自己被舔的浑身麻软，他发出一声夹杂着渴求与羞赧的呻吟，但胀痛的肉穴显然是臣服于蝙蝠侠的舌头，他摇摆着臀部凑向对方，多汁穴口仿佛是想将那条舌头吸进更深处般蠕动收缩着。

Clark在蝙蝠侠翻搅舔弄的动作中急促的喘息着，胸部依旧随着小幅度的摆动挤压着Bruce的阴茎，而对方显然并不满足于这点，他伸手从侧面挤压着Clark沉甸甸的乳肉，不断用力往中间收拢着，这让Clark条件反射的抬手攀附上Bruce的腰，他的乳肉紧贴着对方的阴茎磨挲，细滑柔软的触感让Bruce满足的发出叹息。

阴茎粗粝的耻毛时不时因为角度的变化而刮过Clark隐隐作痛的肿胀乳头，被流淌而出的奶水浸湿。Clark不得不咬紧了牙关才没让自己伸手去揉搓他带着积聚涨痛的乳肉，他的眼角因为欲望而发热发红，为自己的胸部被对方摩擦狎弄而感到兴奋。Clark断断续续的呻吟着，在奶水从极为敏感的乳头被挤压流射而出的时候羞耻的呜咽，穴口不自觉的收缩着，只想抬手去抚摸自己挺翘的阴茎。

「别碰你自己，卡尔。」蝙蝠侠将舌头从对方被舔弄的湿软肉穴中退出来，在察觉了Clark的动作后低声说道，对方被刺激的勃起正兴奋的跳动着，透明的前液从顶端的小孔滴落在床单上。Clark几乎是要为蝙蝠侠沙哑的声音情迷意乱，他沉重的喘着气就像是这样能够找回自己的理智，随后又在试图扭头的瞬间被Bruce揪住头发摁压着脑袋，被正在他由于刺痛而缩了缩肩膀在双乳间挤出的沟壑中律动的阴茎撞上了下巴，然后对方挺动了两下胯部，硬是将前端顶弄上Clark那被咬的泛红的嘴唇。

Clark习惯性的半张开嘴，带有着厚重麝香味的前端就这么顶撞进了他的口中，他想用舌头将其推搡出去，却只能做到在动作间品尝着对方的味道，他探进探出的红色舌尖犹如正在湿漉漉的舔弄着那硕大的冠头。随后Bruce又往他湿润的口腔中挤了挤，放开了摁压他脑袋的手，转而去挤揉那鼓鼓胀胀的胸肌，将既柔软又富有弹性的乳肉往中间并拢，指尖厮磨着超人那往外吐着白色奶水的红肿乳蒂。对方胸部被挤出的沟壑拥有着奶水的润滑，这让Bruce几乎是畅通无阻的用阴茎操弄着这名人间之神的双乳，将他的口腔捣搅的一团糟，唾液与奶水沾上了超人本该端庄疏离的面容。

与此同时蝙蝠侠将阴茎挤进了他淫水横流，被淋得透湿的臀缝。在红太阳灯下经过了一番操弄的肉穴还不能完全合拢，被操开的形状让人能够清晰的看见甬道熟红色的软肉，一开一阖的穴口带着强烈的期待，在蝙蝠侠几乎是实质般的目光中收缩着，让那些分泌的淫水从肉穴中挤出。

「你会为了我们而高潮。」蝙蝠侠用手指弹动了两下Clark兴奋坚挺的阴茎，开始用阴茎摩弄对方仿佛永远不知满足的饥渴穴口，Clark在他的动作中躁动不安的摆动着腰，紧绷着发颤的大腿，说不清是在躲避对方撞入他被操透、饱受摧残的穴口，还是催促着蝙蝠侠快点顶入好缓解难耐的空虚。

「啊……唔——」Clark在蝙蝠侠狠狠捅入的同时浑身一颤，先前还未消去的疼痛又重新燃烧了起来，他的大口的喘气着，肠壁却紧紧地吮吸着对方的阴茎，蠕动挤压着柱身将其往更里面牵引，热情的吸裹让蝙蝠侠皱紧眉，舒爽的快感更是令已经撑满对方甬道的阴茎胀大一圈，「唔……哈啊……」

就算是经过了两条阴茎的同时操弄，在没有黄太阳的协助恢复下，Clark的肉壁依旧是将蝙蝠侠的性器吸得很紧，收缩咬紧对方布满鼓起筋脉的柱体就像是一个食髓知味的贪婪小嘴，蝙蝠侠手指一用力掐紧了对方的臀肉，粗喘着在甬道细密包裹的挽留中抽出来，随后凶狠的送进深处，直接将Clark撞的浑身一震，将对方蓝眼睛中雾蒙蒙的泪水从眼角逼落。

袭遍全身，夹杂着疼痛的快感几乎是让Clark的思绪停滞，湿热的肉壁欲罢不能的绞紧了蝙蝠侠不断操进操出的阴茎，大量的奶水因为对方激烈的动作而喷涌出来，他沙哑哽咽着呻吟，牢牢地攀附着Bruce，沾满乳汁的柔软奶子紧密贴合着对方阴茎的形状挤压厮磨，他不自觉为了在胸口沟壑来回戳刺的阴茎夹紧了手臂，更加使得性器被包陷在滑腻湿润的乳肉间，全身打颤的低下头，在前后摇摆的起伏节奏中将舌头探出口腔歪歪斜斜的舔过Bruce阴茎的前端，唾液从他的舌尖滴落。

「慢……哈啊……B、慢点……」Clark在对方强势快速的操弄冲撞中气喘吁吁，他收拢着肩膀在Bruce的身上挤压着胀痛的胸部，翘起的水润乳头摩擦着对方的皮肤，留下湿漉漉的奶渍。射乳与前列腺被精准凶狠的碾磨让Clark在颤栗中发出愉悦的呻吟，快感随着脊椎扩散开来，他就连尾骨都被操的又酥又麻，在还未从先前的性爱中恢复理智，便被扯进了又一个深渊，「啊啊……太……深了、唔——」

他双唇微启，在Bruce每一次的顶撞抽插中亲吻到他阴茎的顶端，他的舌头无意识的追随着在节奏中退去的阴茎，唾液不断从颤抖的舌尖上滑落，随后又在Bruce挺入后吮吸挤压着性器的冠头，带有着味蕾的粗糙舌面摩擦着他的冠状沟，被Clark认真嘬吮的吸附与触感让Bruce的呼吸都变得沉重了几分，只想直接捅进那湿润口腔的深处。

Clark晃动着臀部去迎合承受蝙蝠侠剧烈的抽插碾磨，大量的淫水像是要被对方从肉穴中榨干那般随着顶撞的动作‘噗呲’‘噗呲’的随着被干的几乎外翻的嫩肉被挤出。又疼又爽的快感令他几乎认为自己要被操干的漂浮起来，他在蝙蝠侠的顶弄频率中哆嗦着痉挛，清晰的感受着对方阴茎的筋脉与跳动。

「嗯……B……啊啊……」浑身皮肤都闪烁着晶莹汗水的氪星人扭动着自己健硕的腰，随着蝙蝠侠的攻势而嫩肉外翻的穴口不断收缩翕张，他敏感的肉穴正被粗糙的阴茎细密的厮磨着，对方毫不留情碾压过前列腺的力道使他啜泣着破碎的呻吟。太多了，Clark在意识模糊中思考到，又酥又麻的碾磨让他的胸膛因为急促的呼吸而剧烈的起伏着，熟烂的甬道缠紧了将他贯穿，操的他近乎要合不拢腿，肉穴红肿的阴茎，他不断溢乳的胸膛在挤压下喷涌出了更多的奶水，榨乳所产生的过电酸麻令他浑身泛软只能被动承受对方的律动，「哈啊……」

蝙蝠侠仿佛正不知疲倦的操干着他，顶撞的节奏也完全感受不出停歇的可能，Clark能够做的只有在对方的动作中近乎窒息般的、断断续续的呻吟，粘腻淫扉的水渍与拍击声夹杂在其中格外的明显。而Bruce的阴茎也在对方的冲撞中戳弄着Clark水润的红唇，炙热的柱体上淋满了他的奶水，超人拥鼓胀的乳肉磨挲、又用嘴唇吞吐着Bruce的性器，不属于地球产物的蓝眼睛混沌失焦，在发出亲吻舔吮的声响时含糊不清的为蝙蝠侠的动作呻吟着不成语句的氪星语，而后面勉强分辨出那拥有着乞求更多的意思。

而显然这些话是蝙蝠侠想要的，他让神之子翘起屁股在自己的顶撞中瑟缩着颤抖，沉迷而又快乐的呻吟，肉穴就像是为了取悦他一般的收缩着。蝙蝠侠发出粗哑的喘息，倾身凑上前用舌头舔过每一处Clark背部皮肤所留下的咬痕，他永远都没办法在超人身上留下属于自己的印记——他不只是Clark Kent，并且同时作为超人，这表示他永远无法真正掌握住这名氪星人——不断想法让蝙蝠侠的动作更加凶狠剧烈起来。

超人淫水直流的肉穴正为了蝙蝠侠的阴茎而神魂颠倒，湿热紧致、被对方反反复复享用过的甬道熟悉的一吸一裹仿佛要将他的阴茎挽留在体内，榨干里面所有精液。他搂紧了Bruce艰难的上下晃动着，乳头早就被玩弄的不断喷奶。红太阳灯底下的超人像是不能够承受更多激烈性爱般连呻吟都带上了哭腔，钢铁之躯柔顺的为对方所敞开。

「哈啊……啊啊啊——」Clark在自己的双乳被Bruce挤压，蝙蝠侠的阴茎在他的深处横冲直撞，将他搅得思维混乱时牙齿打颤着痉挛的射了出来，他喷涌不止的奶水将Bruce的身上沾湿的一团糟，浑身被操干至高潮的快感中舒爽的抽搐颤栗，他痉挛的肉壁讨好的吮裹紧了蝙蝠侠甚至是让他无法大幅度的动作，他被收拢聚集处乳沟的柔滑奶子夹紧了Bruce的性器，这让操着他的两个人都舒服的发出了低沉得叹息。

Bruce在对方乳肉的半包围中律动着将精液射在了超人奶水肆意的乳肉上，他顶撞的有些急躁，这致使一部分的白浊精液溅射在了超人仿佛神像般轮廓分明、端庄的面容上，那些精水挂在了他的脸颊上，顺着他高挺的鼻梁情色的滑落。随后Clark因为难受条件反射的眨了眨那双充斥着情欲与无辜的蓝眼睛，习惯性伸出舌头舔去了流淌至嘴角的精液。

他因为高潮而蠕动收缩的紧致肉壁让蝙蝠侠被缠过的呼吸一顿，他好几次重复着整根抽离随后一口气没入的节奏，加重力道的撞击碾捣犹如要让Clark再一次被操干的重新昏迷过去，他半张着嘴无声的喘息呻吟，撅着屁股，直到蝙蝠侠紧扣着他的胯部，低哑嘶吼着粘稠的精液射满超人的体内。后者在浓厚精液灌入的瞬间双腿弹动着痉挛，弓起腰，最后脱力般的倒在床上。他枕在Bruce的身上，只能发出微弱的呻吟。

Clark艰难的偏过头，将并未能聚焦的视线停留在了卧房被窗帘遮挡住的落地窗上，他不知道此刻的时间，却从来没有像是这样一刻渴望见到黄太阳。他在蝙蝠侠拔出疲软的性器时闷哼了一声，精液混杂着淫水从被操开、合不拢的穴口流淌出来，Clark感觉自己浑身粘腻一片，而对方似乎是抓住了这次机会在他的身体上留下了平时所不会出现的青紫色印记，有些惨不忍睹。

然后他被Bruce抱了起来，发软无力的跨坐在了他的腿上，后者的手指轻佻的抚摸过他的腰线，而由于坐姿的缘故，那些从Clark肉穴中涌出的液体变得更多，液体流出的不适让他不受控制的收缩着已经被操成肉洞般的穴口，只感觉自己的身体发烫的更加厉害了。

他必须要关了这盏红太阳灯，Clark想，目光在被放置到床头柜的开关上一扫而过，在计算着距离以及摆脱Bruce并拿到它的同时，蝙蝠侠从后方压迫而来，Clark被对方朝后一扯倒靠在了他的身上，温度较低的制服紧贴在了他酸痛不已的后背，这让饱受性爱的小记者舒适的溢出呻吟。

Clark在蝙蝠侠手落在他大腿根部的时候呜咽了一声，睁大了双眼却毫无反抗能力，拉奥啊，他想，他真该在焦急的前往Wayne宅前问清楚魔法的持续时效。


	19. Chapter 19

Clark从来不会怀疑Bruce卧室这张床的舒适程度，即便如此，他在翻身的途中也不得不为浑身似乎散架的痛苦发出一声呻吟，他本以为除了绿氪石外基本没什么能让他……Clark思索半响之后认为‘痛苦’这个词可能不太准确，但拉奥啊，他想，只感觉他的双腿还带了些细微抽搐，肌肉每动一下都酸痛的让他倒吸一口凉气。

毫无疑问，他从未想过Bruce就是蝙蝠侠，Clark缩了缩肩膀将自己蹭进被窝中，深深地叹了口气。毕竟他从来不会利用能力去探查对方的隐私，而蝙蝠侠的含铅制服也完美的杜绝了这一点。他早该知道那些伤痕并不是极限运动能够留下来的，Clark想，随后眨了眨眼，放空了几秒钟才反应过来红太阳灯的光线依旧洒在他的身上，而蝙蝠侠——Bruce并不在卧房中。

行吧，现在的他大概没办法从地球——Wayne大宅中准确的寻找到Bruce的声音，不仅仅是因为蝙蝠洞很有可能被对方灌满了铅，更多的则是红太阳灯，这让他不得不忍耐那些酸痛试图从床上爬起来寻找开关。

蝙蝠侠从来不缺乏准备，Clark想，他一点也不意外对方会在卧室内安装红太阳灯，或许他早就准备好了，只是一直以来都摆放在蝙蝠洞，但他最不能理解的依旧是Bruce在得知了他的身份后，所做的第一件事居然是把红太阳灯从蝙蝠洞挪到Wayne宅的主卧？

Clark——认为自己自Luthor偷走堡垒的水晶在大都会旁制造出一个氪石岛后再也没有如此的愤怒过，拉奥啊，要知道他几个小时前还想将蝙蝠侠丢出太阳系，而不得不承认，在经过了漫长时间的头昏脑涨后，这个想法已经不像是一开始那样强烈。Clark关上了红太阳灯，他缩着肩膀喘了会气，这才开始试图站起来掀开落地窗前厚重的窗帘，他丝毫不会怀疑自己的腿有些合不拢，而当他挪动的时候，精水混合着淫液从他被操开的穴口中流淌出来，这让Clark的耳朵有些不自然的发热。

他的肉穴红肿的厉害，而每跨出一步都牵扯出刺痛，这还是Clark第一次尝试一瘸一拐的走到窗边，欲液顺着他带着些青紫色手印的健美大腿淌在了地毯上。当他拉开窗帘后，暖洋洋的太阳光几乎是让他发出了舒适的呻吟，落地窗所显现出来的人影上半身布满了吻痕与齿印，简直就像是Bruce将先前所没办法留下来的全都集中在一起印了上去，他挺立的乳头被对方吮吸的泛红肿胀，犹如熟透的浆果一般只需要轻轻地挤压就能溢出甜蜜的液体。

Clark短暂的闭上双眼，暖金色轮廓令他看上去比教堂内富丽堂皇的雕塑要更加的神圣，那些为他添了诱人气息的情色痕迹逐渐的消退，他带有迷离的异星蓝眼睛犹如夏夜中朦胧的下弦月，随后他在超能力恢复、听见了卧室房门的异动后扭过头，阳光令超人白皙而又完美的赤裸肌肤看上去恍惚正闪烁着耀眼的亮光。

「Clark……」Bruce根本来不及说出任何话，后者只是偏移了一下紧盯着他的眼珠，下一秒就消失的无影无踪，速度之快让蝙蝠侠都不得不在内心开始为对方这方面的能力进行重新评估。

Clark围绕着地球转了几圈，他漂浮在孤独堡垒的外面，犹豫了很久后并没有进去，反而是回到了大都会。他总感觉自己像是陪着Bruce玩了一次糟糕的情趣游戏，这让他除了愤怒外还感受到了些许的受伤，他也许能够理解蝙蝠侠的顾忌与不坦白，但Bruce——Clark叹了口气，他从阳台钻进公寓后飞快的抬手揉了揉脸颊，他不该这么想，毕竟Bruce与蝙蝠侠是同一个人。

他能够理解，超人——他对着镜子放下了自己厚重的刘海，现在又变回了笨手笨脚、眨眼便会消失在人群中的小记者了，他或许应该和Bruce好好地谈谈，或是别的些什么，虽然理智这么告诉他，但Clark仍然认为他们彼此都需要冷静一段时间，也许只有他，他叹了口气，他必须控制住自己别将Bruce那英俊的脸砸上月球表面。

不过无法否认的是，当他清楚了蝙蝠侠的真实身份之后，先前的一切表现都显得尤为滑稽，拉奥啊，他简直不敢相信自己居然将蝙蝠侠当成了一名假想情敌，他紧抿着唇，思绪一转又回到了不久前他们之间荒谬的行径上，然后又开始有些担忧对方的情况。

Clark被Bruce与蝙蝠侠灌得太满，这直接影响了他的清理工作，站在花洒下的他有些手足无措，但还是在认为自己的体温又一次不正常升高的情况下将手指探向后方，他在抠刮自己的肉穴好引出那些精液的时候颤抖的厉害，他被操透的肉壁仿佛像是还能感受到被两条阴茎涨满撑开，不断撞击摩擦的感受，Clark在双腿打颤的情况下为敏感的肠壁遭受手指的刮搔而发出含糊不清的呜咽呻吟。

格外折磨人的淋浴持续了相当长的时间，这期间好几次Clark停下了动作，以便调整自己的感受好让清洁工作能够继续下去。值得庆幸的是他胸部肿胀，总会蓄满奶水的情况会在不久之后得到治愈，这也表示着他不需要烦恼太久衬衫会在工作期间被溢出的奶水浸湿的情况。

算上先前的任务，Clark所请的假期根本不够算，回到星球日报后不出意外的被老编训了一通，他将自己的大块头缩在Perry办公室中的那张小椅子里，睁大的双眼令他看上去像是一头无辜又迷惘的鹿，这让Perry在口干舌燥之于摆了摆手，说这件事就算了。Clark抬头朝他眨了眨眼，猜测到其中绝大部分的原因可能是由于星球日报的现任老板。

「Kent先生，你还好吧？」Jimmy，作为经常被老编训得狗血淋头的那一位，在Clark退出办公室关上门后凑上前关心道，他敢打赌对方此刻正情绪低落，就将袋子中刚买的奶茶塞进了小记者的手中，「我们还以为你又因为什么危险的调查而失踪了。」

「不，我……」Clark像是慢了一拍般的回过神来，他张了张嘴，一时半会也不知道该说些什么，但Jimmy一如既往，看上去并不需要得到一个确切的回答。

「你失踪的这几天超人也不见了，我的意思是，也许那几天是个放假的好日子？」Jimmy检查了一下相机中的照片叹了口气，这让Clark有些内疚，谁都知道Jimmy应该算得上是驻星球日报的超人专用摄影师了，虽然他拍出来的照片质量一向不怎么样。

Clark在内心带着歉意的说着下次他会飞的稍微慢一点，随后便在Jimmy的坚持下拿上了那杯奶茶回到了自己的办公位上。他先是盯着书桌一角的摄像头看了一会，透过屏幕与蝙蝠洞中的Bruce对视了几秒钟，这才移开视线，接着利用一堆杂乱堆叠的文件遮挡住了监控器的视野。

这是逃避，Clark捧着奶茶就像那是眼下唯一能让他感觉好点的东西，他知道Bruce——蝙蝠侠锐利并坚定的视线正犹如能透过那叠文件、实质一般的落在他的身上，小记者缩了缩肩膀，扶着下滑的眼镜把口中的珍珠嚼的发出细微的声响。

蝙蝠侠试着利用联盟通讯器联络超人，几番尝试后发现对方还是没有把那玩意带在身上，只得发出一声挫败的低吼。然后他掏出了手机，发现最后一条讯息还是Clark发送的分手短信，他注视着上面所写的时间与地点若有所思，随即敲击着手机屏幕进行了回复。

短信的特殊提示音几乎是吓了Clark一跳，差点被珍珠噎住了喉咙。他正在与Lois谈论一条有关于大都会公共设施建设的新闻，聆听着对方的建议。

「你们吵架了？」Clark不同寻常的表现让Lois几乎是瞬间猜出了大概，她朝不断咳嗽的小记者一挑眉，对方为她这句话浑身一僵，抬起头便用那双因为咳嗽而变得湿漉漉的蓝眼睛注视着她。

「为什么……」Clark细微的动了动上下唇，声音低的让人听不见。

「你看起来比平时要格外的心不在焉，小镇男孩。」Lois理所当然的翻了翻眼睛，即便Clark在平时也总显得呆愣与懵懵懂懂，也从未像是今天这般不在状态，她本以为是Perry训斥的过头了，但从手机短信看来又并不是那么回事，老天，整个星球日报的人都知道这个特殊的提示音究竟属于谁。

Clark隔着西裤捏紧了口袋中的手机，这下让Lois更加肯定自己的猜测了。好极了，她想，现在正是好朋友需要发挥作用的时候了。

「你和那名花花公子——行吧，那是很久之前的事情了——那名阔佬发生了什么？」Lois在Clark的目光中换了个称呼，「别试着瞒我，Clark，这没什么稀奇的，我和Richard也经常吵架。」

「不……」小记者撑起了一个笑容，他隔着西裤解锁了手机，低头透过布料看见了上面的消息，Bruce为他先前——未前往哥谭前——发出的短信给与了肯定答复，而Clark此刻只希望自己所发出的那条短信从未存在过，「我和他之间……这件事很复杂，Lois。」

他再度叹了口气，给人的感觉就像是头顶乌云，并且缺少拥抱而心情低落的巨型抱抱熊。


	20. Chapter 20

Clark想自己可能有些逃避心理，他在看完了Bruce发来的消息后一整天都心不在焉，好几次想从老编那接下出差的任务，但毫无疑问，无论他跑到哪去，蝙蝠侠都能找到他……等等，他刚才是说了蝙蝠侠吗？拉奥啊，真不敢相信他居然和蝙蝠侠——他所信任尊敬的搭档——谈了那么久的恋爱。

「你还好吗，Clark？」Lois在对方第十九次，眼看着就要第二十次跑去洗手间的时候再度忍不住询问道，相比之下，对方电脑屏幕上所显示出的文档只字未动，这样的表现实在是太不Clark Kent了，她想，「下班之后想要一起去喝上几杯吗？」

所在她在脑海中飞速的搜索起了最近报纸上的八卦版块，但并没能发现任何的异常——自从Bruce Wayne和Clark在一起之后，他几乎是杜绝了任何被刊登在这类版块的可能性，这简直不可思议，就连Lois都这么认为，毕竟当时所有人都在猜测这名哥谭花花公子会在几个月之后玩腻穿着老土的记者。

「我很好，Lois。」Clark所表现出的躁动不安就像是要溢出来了，他好不容及在键盘上敲出了一段话，随后又在沉重的叹气声中将它们全数删去，他端起手边的咖啡灌了一口，丝毫没有注意到马克杯偏离了桌面。他的手松的太快，导致Lois完全没有警告Clark的时间，她想去接，但另一个人比他更快。

「很抱歉，但他在下班之后和我有约了。」与平时完全不相符的低沉甚至是带了无法忽视沙哑的嗓音让Lois感到讶异，紧接着她对上了一双深陷的眼窝与几乎沉淀为了黯蓝色的眼眸，Bruce Wayne，刚才还在她脑海中浮现出来的人突兀又强势的出现在了Clark的办公位边，Lois根本不知道对方是何时抵达的星球日报。

Clark看起来也被吓了一跳，手足无措差点从办公椅上弹起来，而Bruce——现在他能敏锐的分辨出小记者究竟不受控制的上浮了几厘米，他敢打赌有那么一瞬间Clark完全漂浮在了座位之上，这令他显得有些可爱。

这可能表示他确实不在状态，Bruce想，他可不认为超人会无法察觉他进入了这栋大楼。

「你没回我的消息。」Bruce的脸色不佳，他看起来像是匆忙赶到的，汗水将他前额的几缕碎发黏腻在一起。他将马克杯放回了Clark的桌面，浑身上下散发的强硬压迫感令他像极了蝙蝠侠——而他也确实是，Clark想——「所以我认为我该亲自来接你。」

「不、你不必……」Clark缩了缩肩膀，他尽可能的不想惹来星球日报其他同事的注意，也幸亏他们算是习惯了时不时出现的大老板，并未好奇这其中正发生的小插曲。Clark抬起头仔细的望向Bruce，花了几秒钟来确认后，这才为对方终于恢复正常而松了口气。

「你没打算去。」Bruce用肯定的语气说，他闪电般的抓住了Clark的手掌，以此杜绝小记者逃跑的可能性，他已经让他从Wayne宅溜走了，而蝙蝠侠永远不会给予对方相同的第二次机会，「你在生气。」

「我……我会去的，而且我也没有……」Clark叹息一声，「拉奥啊，」他小声的嘟囔着确保这句感慨只能被Bruce听见，将手掌裤子上擦了两下，「好吧，我是有点生气。」

Clark其实打算在稍晚一点的时候拒绝Bruce回复的那条短信，他更倾向于选择冷静一段时间，而他显然是低估了对方的行动力。

「关于这件事，我很抱歉，Clark。」Bruce飞快的说道，显然魔法令他变的失控，而当他终于恢复过来后，才真正意识到自己究竟做了些什么——还有红太阳灯——Bruce条件反射的紧了紧抓着Clark手掌的力道，他不难想象Clark当时究竟有多糟糕，「给我一个解释的机会，我们得谈一谈。」

然后下班的时间到了，Clark有些窘迫的发现这并没能帮助到他，而Lois，这名女记者明显有些担忧他俩的问题，她冲Clark做出了无声的询问，小记者磕磕绊绊的跟在Bruce后面，抽空回了她一句‘不用担心’。

Bruce在将他领上车后不由分说的抬手试图解开Clark厚实的西装，对方的动作所代表的意义几乎是一瞬间就让小记者的脸颊烧了起来，他有些艰难的大口吸了口气，阻止了Bruce的动作——虽然在魔法未能完全消退时他的胸依旧涨的发痛，可眼下并不是个好时机。

「别系安全带。」虽然他现在正迫切的希望进行检查，但是小记者的坚持让Bruce只能顺势收回手，在他打算乖乖遵守交通规则时出声提醒，那太容易压迫到对方还在泌着奶的胸部，Bruce想。

跑车拐了个弯在Clark的公寓前停了下来，这看起来Bruce选择放弃了高级餐厅的晚餐只想和他谈一谈。而原本小记者是打算在用餐时委婉的朝Bruce提出分手，但当得知对方就是蝙蝠侠后，所有的一切又发生了戏剧性的变化，Clark反而不知道该如何应对了，毕竟在这之前他一直认为自己背叛了Bruce。

「我一直试着告诉你。」Bruce在进门后率先打破了沉默，而这也成功让一直盯着冰箱试图研究食材的Clark回过神来，他转身用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛注视着他——他仅靠着这副眼镜就欺骗了全世界的人，Bruce想，Clark Kent可一点也不像是超人，即便是在得知了对方的身份真相，面对面的情况下，Bruce还是很难从刚才慌手慌脚，差点撞到餐厅玻璃门上的Clark身上觉察出些与那名人间之神相类似的地方——也许是相同的好脾气？「好几次，」他强调，「在孤独堡垒的时候我甚至摘下了头盔，就放在你床头。」

「但没有人会在那个时候……」Clark并不认为自己在有过那样的经历后还会去关注蝙蝠侠的身份问题，那实在是太过了，小记者忍不住这样想，就连说话都有些结巴，那时他神志不清，满脑子都是自己在Bruce以外的人身下迎合着对方的动作，「你应该——」

「我本该追上去，但联盟见鬼的紧急联络绊住了我。」Bruce低声继续解释道，他的声音中罕见的出现了一丝挫败，「我认为那道魔法在将我们的双重身份分离后也同时影响了放大了内心的某些想法……欲望，而我当时只想着该如何……坦白。」

「哇、哦……」Clark有点呆愣的发出两个音节，他开始回想起自己似乎是打断过几次Bruce的坦白，当时他根本没往身份这方面想去，只认为是Bruce赞助了蝙蝠侠。Clark将冰箱中的番茄取出来放置在料理台上，然后摘下了眼镜，有些头痛的揉了揉鼻梁。

「你甚至没有要和我坦白的想法。」Bruce话音一转，皱起了眉。如果不是他发现了超人的不正常，他想，他根本就不会将他的搭档与Clark是同一个人这种观点放在心上，而在这之前，他一直愚蠢的认为超人正打算抢走他的此生挚爱。

「我不能告诉你Clark Kent，星球日报笨拙的、毫无存在感的记者实际上是一名氪星人，Bruce。」他没办法在对方的面前摘下这副眼镜，Clark想，而当他抬起头来时，终于缺少的眼镜令他看起来又像是那名温和疏离的神之子了，但他依旧穿着小记者的那套衣服，这让他微妙的介于Clark与超人之间。

Bruce感觉自己的呼吸变得有那么一点急促，为了他仿佛是窥视到了Clark——超人更为私人的一面，这与他在平时或是瞭望塔所表现出的又不太一样，就像是……「Kal El。」他突然间低吟出这个不属于地球，来自陌生氪星的名字，这让Clark的内心升腾出了一股说不清的古怪膨胀酸涩。

「关于这点，我——」Clark突然间闭上了嘴，他偏过头一动不动的注视着身侧空无一物的墙壁，仿佛像是一尊神像般凝固在那。然后Bruce注意到Clark开始动手扯开自己的西装，然后是衬衫，露出了最下层的标志与蓝色的制服，「抱歉，我必须要……橱柜中有没吃完的意大利面，B。」

超人没有给予Bruce任何反应的时间，他连整句话的最后一个词都没能完整的发音就在眨眼间消失了，只留下了从对方身边飞过时引起的一阵风。他能够呼叫蝙蝠飞机，Bruce想，利用卫星将超人定位也算不上困难，紧接着他走到了橱柜前，翻出了被吃剩下极少一部分的意大利面。

但说真的，意大利面？Bruce注视着料理台上可怜巴巴食材，突然想起Clark也并没有正面回答他的问题，他仍然表现出一副‘我们双方都需要冷静冷静’的头疼态度。他早该知道Clark——超人比蝙蝠侠要更加固执，随后Bruce脱下了自己质地不凡的条纹西装外套，挽起了内衫的袖子。他不太确定Clark会在什么时候回来，但在哥谭事物已经被安排妥当的情况下他不介意在对方的小公寓中多耗费些时间，所以他打定主意在对方回来前先填饱自己的肚子。


	21. Chapter 21

直到半夜Clark才带着一身脏兮兮的污渍回到公寓，他胀痛的胸膛甚至是让超人都没法更好的集中注意力，这令他自阳台降落时并没有太过注意连等都没有被打开的客厅，自然而然的认为Bruce——蝙蝠侠已经离开了。

Zatanna没有给予他确切的时间，所以即便是超人想，他也没办法立刻解决自己胸肌的涨奶问题，紧绷的制服让他不得不咬紧牙去忍耐那些不正常的疼痛，黄太阳让他恢复的太快，不久之前才被挤空的奶水又一次将他的胸部涨的难受，Clark一时间不太确定该自己动手，还是去使用孤独堡垒的吸奶器，显然后者所造成的记忆依旧深刻，浮现在脑海中的画面让他不自然的感到燥热。

「海上油井和地震？」突如其来的嘶哑嗓音让超人猛地停顿了，他举在半空中的手不知道该往哪放，只能紧了紧后重新下垂至腿边，他在空中转了个身对上了隐藏在更为阴暗角落中的身影，对方那件暗色的西装似乎是与之融为了一体，「我收到了联盟的消息，但海王告诉我你在他抵达前就解决了那一切。」

「B？」他没有穿上制服与头盔，Clark想，但那股挥之不去的胁制感像极了蝙蝠侠，导致超人遛出口的称呼变了样，他注视着对方缓步从黑暗中浮现，透过阳台透明玻璃门洒落进来的月光逐渐将他浸染的更为清晰明亮，「我以为你已经回哥谭了？」

「哥谭不需要你担心。」当Bruce出现时，超人就已经条件反射的落在了地上，他脸上是那副像是永远不会有太大变化的温和表情，宁静、庄重——这让Bruce开始怀疑超人是不是一个好的交流对象了，他和小记者身份时给人的感觉简直天壤地别，「你只需要关注我和你的事，Clark。」

超人有那么一瞬间微微睁大了双眼，当这句话被Bruce用蝙蝠侠的语气说出口时显得格外奇怪，他抿着唇，习惯性的抬手想要环抱在胸前，却又为压迫到涨奶的乳肉而颤抖了一下，不得不放松力道。他的胸膛又涨又痛，制服摩擦在他敏感的乳头上所带出的细密麻痒让Clark只想脱去这身制服。

「我们能够换个时间再谈，B。」他轻柔的声线有些颤抖，浑身的肌肉绷的紧紧地，以此抗拒想要揉一揉以缓解胸部被撑满的疼痛。

「我一直以为你不太喜欢蝙蝠侠。」Bruce正持续朝Clark靠近，他从对方呼吸频率与细小的抖动察觉了异常，于是他将视线落在了超人的胸口，不难想象那蓝色的制服正怎样束缚挤压着那满满当当全是乳汁的胸部，「看来我们的顾忌似乎是撞上了。」

「什么？」超人在Bruce逼近的同时升起了两厘米谨慎的朝后飘去，蝙蝠侠是他值得尊敬的同伴，毫无疑问，「等等，我好像闻到了些奇怪的气味——」

「就像是一头护着财宝的巨龙，Clark，我们都犯蠢的假设彼此的第二个身份和我们本身有点说不清的暧昧关系？」Bruce在对方提起气味问题时顿了一顿，紧接着加快了脚步，在超人还未回过神来的时候便将他迅速逼进了卧室，反手关上房门。

「那是因为……」拉奥啊，那确实是太蠢了，即便已经不是第一次意识到，Clark还是为此感到窘迫。

「那是因为蝙蝠侠总是在解救哥谭的草包花花公子？」Bruce目光一瞥发现超人的小腿肚已经抵到了床铺的边缘，显然已经无路可退，「也许也是时候该让蝙蝠侠去拯救星球日报笨手笨脚的落难小记者，而不是总被超人抢占先机。」

Bruce抬起手，顺着Clark腹部一路向上抚摸，最后揪住了超人制服的领口，他注意到了对方微微张开嘴打算说些什么，所以继续抢先一步打断，他施加力道轻轻往下拉扯，连带着让漂浮着的超人也落回了地面，他凑近他，让自己弧度仿佛翘起的薄唇虚印在对方柔软的嘴唇上。

「让我来帮你，Kal。」被刻意压低的沙哑嗓音在Bruce喉间滚动着，超人——属于Clark的那部分哆嗦了一下，这让Bruce抓住了机会，他猛地加大拉扯对方领口的力道，近乎没有给予超人任何反应过来的时间。

蝙蝠侠的力道足以破坏超人的制服，在清晰可闻的撕扯声后，超人那因为涨乳而胀大的胸肌在失去了紧身衣的束缚下弹了出来，甚至是颤动了几下，翘起的挺立乳尖正往外不断地溢出白色的奶水。Bruce将手覆上了对方那鼓胀、弹性十足的胸肌，用大拇指磨挲过对方红肿的肉蒂，将那些过量的乳汁抹去。

「别……B——」超人在Bruce刻意的揉搓下连一句话还没能说完，就为敏感的乳头所燃起的热度与电流般的酥麻发出呻吟，他像是痛苦般的皱起眉，身体却又仿佛舒爽的挺胸将胀痛的乳肉往对方的手里塞，「哈……啊啊……」

Bruce咬上了超人的下唇，在对方喘息的间隙将舌头挤入了他的口中，他灵巧的划过对方的上颚，在Clark止不住轻颤的情况下纠缠紧他的软舌用力吮吸着，他用手指高高的捏起对方浆果般红透的乳尖，配合着摁压超人胸部的输乳管，熟稔的将奶汁挤了出来。

「B……」乳汁被挤压而出的愉悦酥麻让超人的眼眶有些泛红，他的腰部有些泛软，奶汁在Bruce的揉搓挤压中滴滴答答的从乳尖中冒出，超人的舌头被对方吮的发麻，只能发出湿软的闷哼，「唔……嗯……」

他因为涨乳而更加柔软的乳肉在Bruce的手中不断地被扭捏变形，被不断搓揉的奶蒂可怜兮兮的红肿着，乳汁又在对方加重挤压力道的同时仿佛是直线般射出，洒在了Bruce的西装上。Clark在奶水被挤出时颤抖的厉害，但那些与快感交织在一起的酥麻使他的身体背叛了想要挣扎的想法，他抬手在Bruce粘腻强势的亲吻中攀附上对方的后背。

Bruce用两只手将他的双胸揉压的汁水淋漓，滑腻的乳汁不断汹涌的溢出他犹如为哺乳做准备而涨满奶水的胸部，他对超人完美而又富有弹性的胸肌爱不释手，来回波动搓捏的动作甚至是让对方的乳晕都为此鼓起，超人攀附着他不停的颤抖，发烫坚挺的阴茎撑起了红色的短裤，与Bruce同样兴奋的下身相触顶在一起。

Clark绷紧了腹部，思维被搅动的有些混乱，他不太清楚事态为何会发展成此刻这般，只知道Bruce玩弄他乳肉的双手缓解了涨奶所带来的、难以忍受的胀痛，他为奶水一波又一波被从乳头中挤弄而出所带来的奇异、宣泄般的快感呜咽着呻吟，他的舌头被对方吮吻的发出声响，又酥又麻的愉悦侵袭着他，令他尾椎发麻。超人条件反射的收缩着穴口，他空虚的肉穴贪婪的开阖着迫切期待着被填满入侵。

Bruce用牙齿咬啮着超人的舌尖，对方失去眼镜遮挡的异星蓝眼睛充斥着情欲的水雾，显得失焦朦胧。无法吞咽的唾液顺着他的嘴角流淌下来，划过他白皙的脖颈。Bruce结束了这个翻搅着的亲密深吻，被亲吻的迷迷糊糊的超人甚至是在他离开后主动将颤动的舌尖探出了口腔试图追逐上来。

Bruce对于超人的反应倒是格外满意，后者正一脸迷惘的气喘吁吁，脸颊因为欲望而染上红色，他由于急促的呼吸而剧烈起伏的胸膛淌满了奶水，Bruce凑上前亲吻着对方锁骨处汗津津的皮肤，紧接着让嘴唇下移直到触碰到他湿漉漉的胸膛，他的舌尖滑过那滑腻柔软的乳肉，直至将超人被他玩搓的红肿的乳头含进嘴里。

「唔嗯……啊……哈啊……」超人断断续续的诱人呻吟带着说不出的情色，这样的声线在Bruce用舌头刷过他的乳头，仿佛是品尝奶水般含住吮吸的时候变得淫荡，Clark低下头，终于有些站不稳的将身体的重量倒向对方，他的腰被对方不断反复咬啮乳头，连同着乳肉一起吮咬吞咽的动作所产生的酥麻弄得酸软，「啊啊……哈……」

被用力吸出的奶水喷洒在Bruce的嘴中，他吞咽着，但还有一部分无法承载的从他嘴角滴落，他指挥着双手将对方的乳肉朝中间聚拢，手指在舌尖不断上下来回逗弄着超人乳头的时候收拢力道挤压，揉搓起那饱满的胸肌。

Bruce再度往前走了几步，直接将制服脱去一半，还穿着裤子的超人压在了床上，对方的呻吟声在他持续不断吸食奶水的动作中带上了细微的啜泣，他被吮吸的太厉害，Bruce咬啮他的乳肉，同时用力像是挤压一头汁水丰沛的奶牛般的动作带来的释放奶水的刺激让超人浑身哆嗦着。

Clark揪紧了Bruce的西装，弓起了背部只知道将自己蓄满乳汁的胸部往Bruce嘴里送，不断吐出前液的阴茎将制服裤沾染的黏腻不堪，坚硬挺立的阴茎在制服裤上凸显出了清晰的形状，看上去下一秒就要因为被挤奶而爽的射出来。

-tbc-


End file.
